LA NUEVA MATERIA: MATERNIDAD Y PATERNIDAD
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


" **LA NUEVA MATERIA: MATERNIDAD Y PATERNIDAD"**

 **SINOPSIS:**

ZERO NO PODIA ESTAR MAS ALTERADO O ESO PODIAN CREER MUCHAS PERSONAS, SU AURA OSCURA HACIA QUE TODOS RETROCEDIERAN A SU PASO, SIN EMBARGO SU VENGANZA SERIA LLEVADA ACABO TARDE O TEMPRANO Y LA DISFRUTARIA A MAS NO PODER Y CROSS KAIN ERA EL OBJETIVO.

AHORA POR CULPA DEL "ESTUPIDO" DE KANAME KURAN, ÉL, ZERO KIRYUU ESTABA ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE EL, GRACIAS A LA "ESTUPIDA" IDEA DE SU PADRE DE INGRESAR UN NUEVA MATERIA "MATERNIDAD Y PATERNIDAD", POR LO CUAL AL SER VAMPIRO DEBE SABER SOBRE RELACIONES SEXUALES VAMPIRICAS, ¿POR QUÉ? BUENO SIMPLE, EL POR SER VAMPIRO PODIA QUEDAR EMBARAZADO DE OTRO HOMBRE, PUES EL ORGANISO DE LOS VAMPIROS ERA DIFERENTE AL DE LOS HUMANOS, Y AHORA TENDRIA QUE "ESTAR EMBARAZADO 3 MESES" Y CUIDAR POR 3 MESES A UN BEBE PLASTICO

PERO REGRESANDO AL TEMA, NO SOLO LE HARIA PAGAR EL RIDICULO A CROSS, ESTA VEZ TENIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESQUITAR TODOS LOS INSULTOS, RIDICULOS Y DESPLANTES DEL SANGRE PURA ¿POR QUÉ? TAMBIEN ES FACIL, LA CLASE TIENE CIERTAS REGLAS Y OBVIO KANAME KURAN POR MUY SANGRE PURA NO QUERRA REPROBAR UNA MATERIA.

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA NUEVA CLASE Y LA PESADILLA DE ZERO**

Era un día común y corriente en la Academia Cross o al menos eso parecía, pues Cross Kain se encontraba ingresando al salón de clases diurno para dar la nueva noticia que el suponía les encantaría a todos sus alumnos.

Cross: hola mis queridos alumnos, se todos están impacientes por retirarse a sus dormitorios sin embargo debo avisarles de ciertos cambios y uno de ellos es la integración de una nueva clase

Los abucheos y las quejas no se hicieron esperar, Yuuki Ichiru y Kaito se encontraban a la espera de la nueva locura de su padre adoptivo, pues sabían muy bien que nada bueno podía salir de su nueva clase

Cross: bien mis alumnos, esta clase se ha incrementado en visto del aumento en el porcentaje de embarazos a muy corta edad y para que ustedes sean más consientes sobre este tema su nueva clase sera la de "Maternidad y Paternidad", les presento a su nuevo profesor asi como a sus asistentes

De la puerta ingresaba un hombre muy apuesto alto, de cabellos negros cortos, piel pálida (si es vampiro) de aparentes 35, ojos azules y sonrisa de ángel, junto con dos chicas gemelas de cabellos café largos, ojos verdes, tez pálida y de estatura media, dos jóvenes uno de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados y otro de cabello negro-azulado de ojos verdes

Cross: les presento al Sensei Uchija Seshiro, a sus asistentes las señoritas Momo-chan y Misha-chan y a los jóvenes Uriel y Usugui, bueno alumnos pórtense bien, pongan mucha atención a su nueva clase y diviértanse... bye bye

Seshiro: muy buenas tardes jóvenes, como ya lo ha dicho el director Cross esta nueva clase es para hacerles ver y entender las complicaciones y problemas que se pueden tener al llevar una visa sexual activa sin protección alguna y como el ser padres a tan temprana edad afectara su vida, antes que nada, deberán saber que esta clase sera impartida a toda la academia por lo cual mis asistentes me ayudaran a monitorear la clase, ya que con el gran número de alumnos que hay no me daría yo solo abasto, la forma en la que se calificara el semestre sera la siguiente asi que pongan mucha atención, todas las chicas a partir del día de mañana estarán embarazadas por un lapso de 3 meses, cada mes equivale a 3 meses para dar un total de los 9 meses, llevaran todo el tiempo un vientre que les entregara el día de mañana, el cual no se podrán quitar, solo para cuando tengan que bañarse y después se lo volverán a poner, debo advertirles que dicho vientre contiene sensores que nos indicaran si se lo han quitado o están haciendo trampa, de igual forma consta con un dispositivo que con forme pasen los 9 meses hará que el embarazo se sienta real, esto lo digo ya que el vientre falso crecerá de forma rápida y tendrá movimiento, como todos y todas saben hay síntomas durante el embarazo, por lo cual se les dará a tomar esta pastilla su efecto dura exactamente los 3 meses o 9 en el supuesto caso, esta pastilla hará que tengan algunos de los síntomas básicos como lo son las náuseas, mareos, vómitos y antojos, los efectos pueden varias dependiendo de cada persona, seran apoyadas en todo momento por el padre de sus bebes, tambien quiero hacer énfasis que al igual que en un embarazo real, todas tienen posibilidades de aborto por lo tanto la pareja que aborte sera reprobada de forma inmediata, asi que deberán cuidarse de acuerdo a las guías y platicas que se darán en el transcurso de la clase, por lo tanto los prefectos estarán exentos de las actividades de rondas

Kaito: disculpe que lo interrumpa profesor, pero eso es un poco imposible

Seshiro: no se preocupe, supongo que usted es el joven Takamiya

Kaito: asi es profesor

Seshiro: bueno Cross me ha explicado la situación y el hablara con ustedes 4 más tarde... bien siguiendo con lo anterior, todos se preguntaran por qué hasta hoy jueves Cross ingreso la clase, bueno eso es por la primera tarea que tendrán, la cual consistirá en darles esta prueba falsa y la noticia a sus padres de que están embarazadas o metieron la pata como se dice comúnmente

Todos los chicos y chicas estaban estáticos y con caras de miedo

Seshiro: deberán anotar y registrar el actuar de sus padres y una vez que hayan escrito la forma en la que reaccionaron podrán entregarles la segunda carta en la cual se aclara el tema de la materia y podrán mostrarles sus vientres falsos... Bien formare las parejas, mientras tanto señorita Kuran, joven Kiryuu y joven Takamiya, esperen afuera por favor

Los 3 jóvenes salieron en orden mientras los asistentes de Seshiro entregaban la hoja de resultado positivo, formaban parejas y daban la carta de aviso a los padres, afuera el profesor se acercó a los jóvenes

Seshiro: como se habrán dado cuenta soy un vampiro y tengo entendido por el director Cross que ustedes 3 y el joven Zero son hijos adoptivos de él ¿cierto?

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza

Seshiro: bien en ese caso la tarea no sería satisfactoria con el director Cross puesto que fue idea de él, tengo entendido que sus hermanos mayores estudian aquí, Señorita Kuran usted sera pareja del joven Takamiya y joven Kiryuu usted sera pareja del joven Takuma Ichijo y por lo tanto los tres tomaran la clase con los alumnos de la clase nocturna, asi señorita Kuran ustedes deberán informar de su estado a su hermano el Joven Kuran y a Yagari Sensei quien aún no es notificado de dicha clase y usted joven Takamiya NO puede atacar al joven Kuran, joven Ichiru deberá darle la noticia primero a su hermano y después a Yagari sensei, antes de que lo olvide Yagari Sensei está citado a las 7:00 en la dirección para que le den la noticia... ahora si ya pueden entrar a clases, recuerden que deben decirles hoy a sus hermanos antes de que las clases de ellos comiencen,

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron pálidos, sin embargo algo paso por la mente de Ichiru

Ichiru: disculpe profesor, pero mi hermano Zero tambien está en esta clase, como se supone que hará la tarea

Seshiro: es verdad, supongo que no han sido notificados, su hermano fue transferido a la clase nocturna por este semestre ustedes como cazadores deben saber que la reproducción humana y la vampírica son muy diferentes y su hermano siendo vampiro debe tomar esa clase

Ichiru: entonces es por eso que Zero-nisán no vino a clases

Seshiro: asi es joven Ichiru ahora regresen al salón de clases y jale a sus compañeros aún siguen como piedras

La clase termino rápidamente e Ichiru acompaño al sensei pues tenian que hablar con Takuma para que llevara a cabo la tarea, llamaron al joven y le indicaron que debía informar a Yagari sensei, el chico se puso más pálido de lo que podía estar y tambien se le notifico que Ichiru estaría el semestre en la clase nocturna para llevar acabo la tarea y el proyecto

Por otra parte Zero estaba comenzando a desempacar sus cosas de mala gana, al menos sabía que su hermano se pasaría después y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, aunque aún no entendía él porque del cambio tan repentino, lo bueno es que se llevaba mejor solo con unos cuantos y esos eran Kain, Aido y Takuma asi que por ese lado tambien se sentía más tranquilo.

La tarde fue pasando más tranquila asi que Yuuki y Kaito tomaron rumbo hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, pues Ichiru ya los esperaba al lado de Takuma, los cuatro jóvenes estaba en la sala, solo esperaban a sus hermanos

Kaname pudo ver a Zero quien ahora lucia el uniforme blanco y a decir verdad le quedaba muy bien ya que resaltaba sus facciones pero eso solo era un pensamiento tonto, ambos se miraron y vieron que se dirigían al mismo lugar, y ahí estaban sus 4 hermanitos

Kaito/Ichiru: hola Zero-nii

Zero: hola

Yuuki: hola Kaname-nii... hola Zero

Kaname: hola Yuuki

Zero y Kaname veían demasiado nerviosos a los cuatro presentes y como siempre el primero en empezar era Zero

Zero: Ichiru, Kaito, que sucede debo ir a clases

Takuma: etto Zero... bueno creo que mejor empiezo yo... bien... solo por favor no vayas a matarme

Zero: Takuma habla, se nos hará tarde

Ichiru: Zero-nii, lo que Takuma desea decirte es que nosotros no nos cuidamos y ahora estoy embarazo y el hijo es de él y aquí tienes la prueba de embarazo

Ichiru sabía que era mejor salir rápido del problema, por su parte solo veía como Kaname quería reírse de su hermano, pero pronto la misma cara de Zero la tendrá el, Zero tomo el papel lo reviso una y otra vez y otra vez

Kaito: esto... creo que yo tambien aprovecho jejejeje... Kuran-sama

Kaname: no te atrevas Takamiya

Yuuki: jajajajaja... es gracioso como se juntó todo verdad Kaname-ni... mira aquí está mi prueba de embarazo y mi hijo es de Kaito

Los ojos de Kaname casi se salían, ahora los 4 jóvenes estaban que tragaban lentamente, tanto Zero como Kaname tenian la cabeza gacha cuando pronto sintieron que debían correr por sus vidas

Zero: Ta-kun-ma... ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCAR A MI INOCENTE, PURO Y CASTO HERMANO?... voy a matarte lentamente y tu YUU-KI pervertiste de seguro a Kaito... ustedes dos... SERA MEJOR QUE COMIENCEN A CORRER POR SUS VIDAS

Dicho esto Yuuki y Takuma comenzaron a correr por todo el dormitorio tratando de salvar el pejello

Kaname: Takamiya

Solo esa palabra basto para que comenzara a huir, todos los de la clase nocturna veían a Zero y aún más extraño a su líder perseguir a ciertos alumnos, mientras Ichiru solo esperana en un jardín lejano para cuando tuvieran que decir la verdad, el primero en llegar fue Takamiya, seguido de Yuuki y Takuma, ambos hombres estaban levemente golpeados y rasguñados y la chica solo estaba que se moría de la carrera que pego, todos estaban escondidos detrás de Ichiru

Ichiru: sera mejor que se calmen Zero... Kaname-sama, creo que esa reacción bastara para la tarea

Zero: ¿tarea? Ichiru explícate

Kaname: ¿a qué te refieres?

Ichiru: bueno verán antes que nada todo fue culpa de Cross (Ichiru les explico todo con lujo de detalles) y es por eso que teníamos que avisarles a ustedes, pues Cross es nuestro padre adoptivo y no valía

Zero: ese estúpido de Cross ya me las pagara (jalando a Ichiru a su regazo) me has dado un susto de muerte Ichiru pensé que el idiota de Takuma había tomado tu inocencia

Ichiru en realidad estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de su hermano, a lo cual Kaito le reprocho

Kaito: Zero no es justo, a mí me dejaste casi morir en manos de Kuran y no me defendiste como a Ichiru

Zero: eso es porque Ichiru es puro e inocente y tú no lo eres

Yuuki: eh... es verdad Kaname tu tambien me dejaste que Zero casi me mate

Kaname: eso es porque como Sangre Pura tendrías que tener la fuerza para defender tu honor... lo único que puedo decir en este momento es que le doy la razón por primera vez a Zero en decir que Ichiru es el único puro e inocente de ustedes 4

Zero: no necesito que defiendas a mi hermano Kuran, para eso me basto yo solo

Takuma: bueno en vista de que nadie ha muerto, porque mejor no vamos a clases, ahí va el directo Cross y de seguro va a pasar lo mismo

Todos se marcharon del lugar, Takuma, Kaname y Zero entraron al salón de clases cuando ya Cross había hecho las presentaciones, Zero miro de una forma asesina a Cross una que nadie paso desapercibida

Seshiro: veo que lo ha hecho bien joven Takuma

Takuma: al menos he sobrevivido sensei

Seshiro comenzó con mismo monologo que con todaaaaas las clases y todos ahora entendían el porqué de lo hecho por Zero y Kaname

Seshiro: bien si ya lo han entendido formare las parejas Bueno señor Takuma usted está con el joven Ichiru, bien al primero que nombre sera el que lleve el vientre falso o sea el embarazado o embarazada, y les entregare su pastilla y hojas... señorita Ruka y Seiren, señorita Rima y joven Shikki... joven Aido y Kain... y asi fue pasando pareja tras pareja y los últimos... joven Zero y Kaname-sama

Zero: acaso usted está demente o que le pasa... me niego a estar con este imbécil

Kaname: pues te guste o no Kiryuu no pienso reprobar una materia por tu culpa, además no me hace muy feliz tener un hijo contigo

Zero: pues ya somos dos idiota

Seshiro: ustedes dos dejen de pelear, incluso su cambio de humor joven Zero puede propiciar un aborto y ya saben que si eso pasa reprobara en automático... además joven Kuran y joven Takuma ustedes deberán avisar del estado del joven Zero e Ichiru al sensei Yagari el cual ya los está esperando asi que buena suerte... pero antes... joven Zero quiero ver que se tome la pastilla... oh cierto Kaname-sama, no puede atacar a Yagari-sensei

A regañadientes Zero la tomo pero reía por lo que su sensei le haría a Kaname... y ahora podemos ver a un Zero molesto... muy molesto y aun que Kaname no lo demostraba estaba más que nervioso pues no por nada Yagari era un cazador hábil y experimentado.

Todos llegaron a la dirección donde Yagari les estaba esperando, cada uno de ellos entro Yuuki al frente y atrás de ella Kaito, Ichiru tambien al frente y detrás de él Takuma, Zero se puso cerca de la ventana y Kaname se quedó a unos 6 pasos lejos de el

Yagari: bien, digan lo que tengan que decir, tengo que salir de cacería

Los tres chicos estiraron la mano para entregarle las pruebas de embarazo falsas, era lo mejor a decirlo uno por uno... Yagari había dejado caer su cigarro el cual fue tomado por Zero y puesto en un cenicero... Yagari leía... leía... y leía... dos de sus pequeños en cinta y otro había dejado en cinta nada más y nada menos que a la hermana de Kuran... estaba atónito pero tampoco gritaría... no aún no...

Yagari: Kaito... ¿acaso no hablamos del cuidado de cuando se tienes relaciones sexuales?

Kaito: jejejeje si

Yagari: Zero... ¡explícate!

Zero: Kuran es más fuerte que yo, es un sangre pura y yo solo un nivel D según el... no se pudo aguantar las ganas y me forzó (una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Zero)

Kaname: Zero eso no es verdad... nunca te forcé

Yagari: Ichiru... a ti ni como decirte algo eres tan puro e inocente que estoy seguro que te pervirtió este imbécil... Kuran... Takuma... Kaito... ¿ACASO SON UNOS IMBECILES QUE NO SE PUDIERON AGUANTAR LA CALENTURA?, PERO A TI KURAN Y A TI TAKUMA YO LOS MATO

Yagari tomo rápidamente su escopeta, pero Cross se la quitó, por lo cual comenzó un maratón por toda la academia, al regresar después de haberles enseñado una lección, Ichiru nuevamente explico lo que había pasado, Yagari se tranquilizó y se fue a su misión, advirtiéndole a Cross que de esta no se salvaba, los 4 chicos regresaron a los dormitorios de la luna encontrándose con Momo y Uriel, los cuales es felicitaron por haber sobrevivido y les entregaron los vientres falsos a los gemelos pues ellos ya comenzarían a usarlos y les explicaron cómo debían usarlos, tambien dieron el aviso que por órdenes del sensei, cada pareja debería dormir en la misma habitacion para que supervisaran el bienestar de su pareja e hijos

Ichiru: disculpe Momo-chan, tengo una duda

Momo: dime cual es Ichiru-kun

Ichiru: ¿cómo sabremos el sexo del bebe?

Momo: bueno eso lo sabrán en la clase que marque los 3 meses cumplidos donde se les entregara un ecografía donde dice el sexo del bebe... bueno eso es todo ahora comiencen a cambiarse de habitaciones y recuerden que las pastillas empezaran a hacer efecto en cualquier momento, asi que padres cooperen y sean comprensivos.

La mayoría asintió con desgano, ahora si Cross se había pasado de listo

Zero: Takuma te encargo a Ichiru por favor... descansa Ichiru

Takuma: si no te preocupes Zero yo lo cuido

Ichiru: tu tambien descansa hermano jejejeje y recuerda no enojarte

Todos fueron a sus recamaras, sin embargo Kaname no se movería de su habitacion Zero era el que tendría que pasarse... sin embargo las horas pasaban y pasaban y ni rastro de cazador, asi que decidió ir a ver porque tardaba tanto, pues ya quería descansar... Entro a la habitacion y vio a Zero recostado, al parecer estaba escuchando música y no tenía ni pisca de querer moverse de ahí

Kaname: Kiryuu... Kiryuu

Zero: ¿qué quieres Kuran?

Kaname: deseo descansar ¿a qué hora vas a pasarte a mi habitacion?

Zero: no lo hare... seremos padres separados

Kaname: no pienso reprobar por un berrinche tuyo Zero

Kaname tomo una maleta de Zero que estaba sobre un mueble y comenzó a llevarse toda su ropa a velocidad vampírica y en menos de 15 min ya tenía acomodada la ropa de Zero... todos habían notado ese comportamiento y no entendían porque Kaname Kuran estaba pasando las cosas de Zero el mismo

Kaname: muévete Kiryuu o de lo contrario tambien te llevare a ti

Zero: como fastidias ya voy

Kaname: dormirás del lado izquierdo

Zero: tomare el lado derecho

Kaname: izquierdo Kiryuu

Zero: derecho estúpido Kuran, ¿acaso quieres que vomite sobre ti y tu preciosa cama?

Kaname: ... ... está bien... toma el lado derecho

Kaname salio de la habitacion sin cerrar la puerta, Zero se levantó tranquilamente y salio del cuarto siendo observado por Ichiru al cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa por su travesura

Ichiru: woooooow Zero-ni... hiciste que Kuran hiciera todo por ti, no moviste un solo dedo... y lograste obtener el lado de la cama del que duermes jejejeje

Zero: algo tendría que aprender de Cross... el chantaje... Y esto no sera nada Ichi... bueno hasta mañana

Ichiru y Aido observaban la tranquilidad de Zero

Aido: creo que sera mejor estar todo el tiempo junto a Zero, eso podría ayudarnos jejejeje

Ichiru: creo que es buena idea jejejeje

Zero entro a la habitacion de Kuran pasando por el despacho, Kaname ya estaba acostado, asi que solo se limitó a buscar su pijama, entro al baño se dio un baño, se colocó el vientre falso, su pijama y muuuuuy a su pesar suspiro para meterse a la cama de Kuran

Kaname quien aún no se dormía, estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando todo lo que hacía Zero y cuando sintió que este había ingresado a la cama, pensó que sería una larga noche de desvelo, sin embargo después de un rato Zero ya estaba profundamente dormido y Kaname podía sentir el calor que emergía de Zero, era una calidez extraña pero amena, asi que poco a poco se fue acercando a Zero hasta quedar casi pegado a el para sentir más de cerca ese calor que junto al aroma de lavanda de Zero cayó en un sueño tan cómodo tanto que había olvidado hace cuanto que no dormía tan bien.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana cuando Kaname pudo sentir un fuerte golpe que lo hizo despertar, vio como Zero había aventado las sabanas y el edredón y había salido corriendo al baño... nauseas... Kaname reía internamente, eso sería divertido, con lo que no contaba era que él era quien sufriría aún más

Pero lo que ambos ignoraban es que la clase implementada tal vez uniría a más de una pareja... y tal vez ellos no era la excepción a la regla...

Zero estaba más que furioso, todos a su paso se hacían a un lado, jamás habían notado tan exaltado al joven prefecto, y bueno no era para más, ahora "él" Zero Kiryuu, estaba esperando un hijo de Kaname Kuran y todo gracias a Cross y a esa estúpida materia, además de que Ichiru lo estaba de Takuma y Kaito había dejado asi a la pervertida de Yuuki

Definitivamente correría la sangre de Cross ese día, además de su maldito malestar, eso hacía que su humor estuviera peor, Kaito e Ichiru iban detrás de él, querían evitar una masacre y de alguna forma evitar quedarse huérfanos de "madre", definitivamente había sido mala idea que Yagari se fuera de cacería

A lo lejos todos los vampiros despertaron por un fuerte grito, Kaname nuevamente se despertó, pero esta vez no fue por Zero

Kaname: definitivamente ese era Cross, Kiryuu ya lo asesino

Afuera de la oficina de Cross Kaito e Ichiru trataban de entrar pues podían oir los golpes, las palabras y los gritos de Cross, Kaname había llegado después de tratar de dormir y no poder por los gritos de Cross

Kaname: aún no termina con el

Kaito: no aun no, pero ya tratamos de que abra la puerta y no se puede

Ichiru: creo que nos quedaremos huérfanos otra vez (con cara de ojitos de borrego tierno a medio morir)

Ni siquiera Kaname podía resistirse a esa miradita por lo tanto y soltando un suspiro toco el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero esta se abrió dejando salir a Zero con una amplia sonrisa, Zero salio del lugar caminando felizmente rumbo a la habitacion de Kaname y asi descansar un rato más, los otros tres se asomaron y pudieron ver a un Cross colgado del candelabro, Zero lo había usado como costal de box y lo había dejado lleno de chichones y moretones por todos lados

Definitivamente Zero había sacado su enojo por el susto del día anterior asi como por estar "embarazado de Kaname"

Por lo visto Cross debía pensar más lo que hacía, aunque Zero y todos desconocían que todo esto guardaba un secreto aún más importante

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **AYUDANDO A MI PAREJA,**

 **EL PRIMER MES DE CONVIVENCIA**

Kaname Kuran no podía estar más divertido por lo que Zero estaba pasando, al parecer seria de esas "madres" con los síntomas a flor de piel y eso le hacía gracia en verdad, el profesor Seshiro tambien miraba divertido pues Zero había salido corriendo del salón con la boca tapada, pero no es que se burlara del chico sino de Kaname y ahora se lo haría notar

Seshiro: señor Kuran, yo que usted no me alegraría por los síntomas de la "madre de su hijo"

Kaname: lo lamento profesor es solo que yo si le veo la diversión

Seshiro: se lo pondré de la siguiente manera para que lo entienda, si el joven Zero presenta vómitos, eso quiere decir que desarrollara todos los síntomas ¿podría decirme cuales son esos síntomas?

Kaname: claro, son... Nauseas, Vómitos, Mareos, Antojos, hinchazón de pies, calambres, Cambios de Hu...

Seshiro: ahora que ya lo comprendió, si yo fuera usted no me burlaría y mejor iría detrás de él, les recuerdo que sus parejas cada vez que tienen vómitos y nauseas, pueden marearse, podrían caer y si se golpean muy fuerte eso puede provocar a la larga algunas complicaciones

Seshiro no había terminado de dar la explicación cuando Kaname había salido a toda velocidad buscando a Zero, por lo visto burlarse de él no sería divertido... ingreso al baño de los hombres y ahí estaba Zero recostado en la pared del baño, se veía más pálido de lo normal y respiraba con un poco de dificultad

Kaname: Kiryuu ¿estás bien?

Zero: no Kuran, no estoy bien imbécil, esa maldita pastilla en verdad hace que los síntomas sean reales

Kaname: bueno el sensei dijo que esto podía pasar ¿puedes levantarte?

Zero: no... Estoy mareado

Kaname suspiro en verdad el chico se la estaba pasando pésimo y el no ayudaba en nada, solo se había estado burlando desde la mañana... dio un pequeño suspiro y puso uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda de Zero y la otra en sus rodillas, iba a levantarlo pero Zero le detuvo

Zero: ¿qué te piensas que haces Kuran?

Kaname: solo intento ayudarte, dices que estas mareado, te llevare a la habitacion a que descanses

Zero solo asintió, en verdad el mareo no se le pasaba... Kaname nuevamente lo cargo y salio del edificio para ir a la habitacion, pudo ver a lo lejos a Yuuki quien estaba igual que Zero pero a diferencia de él Takamiya la estaba cuidando y al parecer le había llevado un vaso con algo, ambos jóvenes miraron al sangre pura que llevaba a Zero en brazos

Kaito: ¿qué le paso?

Kaname: ha tenido todo el día nauseas muy fuertes

Kaito: ¿y lo has dejado estar asi todo el día?

Yuuki: hermano eres un desconsiderado... pobre de Zero

Zero: en efecto Yuuki... tu estúpido hermano es un desconsiderado que no le importa cómo me sienta... y eso que es su culpa

Kaname: ¿mi culpa? Te recuerdo que esa materia fue idea de Cross

Zero: si... pero el "hijo" es tuyo tambien, no lo pude haber "hecho" yo solo... se necesita de dos Kuran

Kaname: Zero te recuerdo que ese hijo no existe

Zero: ¡PUES DICELO A LOS MALDITOS VOMITOS, MAREOS Y NAUSEAS, IDIOTA AHORA LLEVAME AL CUARTO!

Kaname: lo lamento Yuuki... los dejo, cuídate, Takamiya sigue cuidando de ella.

Kaito: vale... dale un poco de jugo de limón con miel eso ayudara con el vomito

Kaname: ¿y cómo lo sabes?

Kaito: porque yo si me informo y busco en internet Kuran

Yuuki: Kaito tiene razón, ayuda bastante y ya no hagas enfadar a Zero

Kaname: gracias por el dato, los dejo, llevare a Zero a la habitacion para que descanse

Kaname siguió su camino de forma tranquila no quería que Zero le volviera a gritar en el oído ni mecerlo muy fuerte y que el movimiento le provocara más vómitos, al entrar subió a su habitacion y recostó a Zero, salio del lugar y fue a la cocina, al subir pudo escuchar que Zero estaba nuevamente en el baño, entro rápido y se puso en cuclillas a su lado y empezó a sobar su espalda, una vez que termino, le ayudo a enjuagarse la boca, regresaron a la cama y le dio el vaso con el jugo de limón y miel, Zero no rechisto ni hizo gestos, poco a poco se lo fue tomando, Kaname dejo el vaso en una mesita de noche y al voltear vio que Zero ya se había quedado dormido... dando otro fuerte suspiro cambio a Zero de ropa y lo coloco bien en la cama para que pudiera descansar, salio nuevamente de la habitacion y vio como algunos alumnos habían regresado con malestares y otros como si nada

Takuma: ¿cómo sigue Zero?

Kaname: creo que mejor Takuma

Ichiru: ¿puedo verlo?

Kaname: no lo creo Ichiru, acaba de quedarse dormido

Ichiru: vaya otro síntoma... Nauseas, vómitos, mareos y sueño... sí que le está lleno mal

Kaname: ¿tú no tienes los mismos síntomas?

Takuma: hasta ahorita solo ha tenido mareos, pero eso es todo Kaname

Kaname: creo que me pase un poco con tu hermano Ichiru, pensé que era divertido burlarme, incluso casi me revienta el tímpano hace un momento

Takuma: pues en algo tiene razón Cross... al parecer la clase era muy necesaria

Kaname: ¿por qué lo dices?

Ichiru: resulta que una chica de mi salón si está en verdad embarazada y tuvo que decirle a Cross antes de comenzar con la actividad escolar

Takuma: aquí tambien hubo ese problema Kaname, de hecho te lo iba a informar pues más tarde, tuvimos 3 chicas que tambien hablaron con Cross

Kaname: la lista debemos pasarla al Consejo y ellos se encargaran Takuma... los dejo iré a ver si Zero quiere cenar algo, prácticamente ha estado sin alimento todo el día

Ichiru: porque no le llevas cereal, a Zero le gusta, puede que eso lo coma bien

Kaname: gracias Ichiru

Kaname salio del lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, lleno un plato con cereal, tomo un poco de leche y llevo algunas frutas, subió a la habitacion y coloco la charola cerca de la cómoda de Zero y de forma suave lo despertó

Kaname: Zero... Zero despierta... debes comer algo

Zero: cállate Kaname... me duele la cabeza... además vomitare

Kaname: te traje fruta y cereal

Zero: ¿cereal?

Kaname: si, Ichiru me dijo que te gustaba asi que te traje un poco, has estado sin comer

Zero: mmmh

Kaname: no me veas asi, no le he puesto nada extraño

Zero: ¿por qué tan amable y tan atento de repente, no te estabas burlando de mí?

Kaname: de acuerdo... lo siento, fui un patán... listo... ¿satisfecho?

Zero: algo

Kaname: bien... ahora come

Zero: ¿qué haces?

Kaname: lo que Takamiya me dijo... investigar en internet

Zero: definitivamente serás un mal padre Kaname

Kaname: ja ni que tú supieras más del tema

Zero le mostro una sonrisa a Kaname mientras que de su taburete sacaba un libro o más bien una enciclopedia... "QUE ESPERAR DURANTE SU EMBARAZO Y EL PRIMER AÑO DE VIDA DE SU BEBE"

Kaname: ¿de dónde sacaste ese libro?

Zero: de un lugar llamado "biblioteca"... aunque ignoraba que hubiera este tipo de libros ahí, se ve muy nuevo

Kaname: déjame verlo

Kaname se levantó de su escritorio y fue hasta la cama, Zero le dio el libro y ambos se sentaron con la espalda recargada en la cómoda, Kaname comenzó a hojear el libro y efectivamente estaba muy nuevo... más bien era nuevo

Kaname: es raro según esto este libro es edición de este año...

Zero: es verdad... ¿crees que lo hayan planeado Cross y el Sensei para ver qué investigábamos?

Kaname: puede ser... veamos que dice... El primer mes de embarazo es el más importante. Notarás los primeros síntomas propios y cambios físicos como el aumento de tus pechos (en el caso de las mujeres) Zero: u otro tipo de cambios como por ejemplo: un sentido del olfato más sensible, la pared uterina se espesa, el cuello del útero se ablanda y la placenta y el cordón umbilical comienzan a formarse.

Zero: Kaname... voy en la página 130... Eso ya lo leí

Kaname: pero yo no... Veamos que más dice...

Zero: Baka

Kaname: si... si... te hago caso... déjame seguir leyendo... oh mira aquí dice cómo va creciendo el primer mes... El óvulo fecundado o cigoto se implanta en la mucosa uterina. En cuatro semanas el bebé ya tiene corazón y estómago: comienza la organogenia, es decir, empiezan a formarse los órganos principales. No se pueden distinguir los miembros, son como paletas. Empieza a crearse el sistema nervioso. Comienzan a desarrollarse los órganos sensoriales. Aún sin ojos ni boca, ya hablamos del embrión. En esta fase, el embrión flota en la cavidad amniótica unido al exterior por el cordón umbilical en formación. Al final del primer mes de gestación, el bebé mide de dos a cinco milímetros.

Zero: eso quiere decir que estoy cargando una habichuela que me llena de malestares

Kaname: ¿habichuela? No crees que es un feo apodo

Zero: entonces te parece bien "sanguijuela"

Kaname: "habichuelita" me parece bien

Ambos seguían con la lectura de su libro cuando la puerta fue tocada

Kaname: pasa Takuma

Takuma: Hola Zero ¿ya estas mejor?

Zero: si ya estoy mejor

Takuma: siento interrumpir su lectura, pero Momo-chan está aquí y nos quiere ver a todos

Kaname: bien, enseguida bajamos Takuma

Takuma: de acuerdo

Kaname: vamos Zero, ¿te ayudo?

Zero: no, estoy bien

Los tres salieron de la habitacion (Zero en pijama) y se encontraron con Ichiru para bajar a donde todos los estaban esperando

Momo: hola y disculpen la hora, es solo que como recordaran mañana se les entregarían los vientres falsos, sin embargo sensei cambio el día y se los hemos traído ya que Zero e Ichiru ya los están usando

Rima: disculpe Momo-chan ¿a qué se debe el cambio?

Momo: bueno verán el día de mañana habrá otra actividad muy diferente asi que vayan puntuales a clase... ah y esta actividad tambien se llevara a cabo en todo la escuela jejejeje ahora Uriel y yo comenzaremos a entregarles los vientres falsos ya están programados asi que no hagan trampa

Zero: ¿qué locura crees que se le haya ocurrido al idiota de Cross?

Kaname: ni idea Zero, pero no debe ser nada bueno

Zero: tienes razón Kaname

Todos los alumnos se habían quedado en shock, desde cuando esos dos se llevaban bien, es más ¿desde cuándo se llamaban por sus nombres?, Zero y Kaname seguían muy metidos en su plática y al parecer ni siquiera ellos se daban cuenta de los cambios que la clase y la actividad estaban logrando en ellos... o tal vez no tanto para Zero

Momo y Uriel habían terminado y entregaron una libreta a los "padres" donde deberían anotar la alimentación que llevaba su pareja, entre otros datos

Uriel: bien nos retiramos y los veremos mañana en clases

Después que ambos asistentes se despidieran, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones a descansar... a la mañana siguiente los alumnos de la clase nocturna se quedaron con la boca abierta

El salón en vez del típico escritorio del sensei estaba siendo ocupado por un arco de flores, Cross y el Seshiro estaban disfrazados de ministros (Cross con una cámara grabando todo) y el salón solo tenía sillas y decoraciones de flores blancas y listones del mismo tono, Momo y Misha tenian un escritorio lleno de pequeños ramos de flores blancas y Uriel y Usugui un escritorio con rosas blancas

Seshiro: muy bien alumnos la actividad del día de hoy es "casarse" para darle un hogar a su hijo... claro que es de mentira para que no se asusten

Kaname: me NIEGO, esto es absurdo

Cross: ¿pero Kaname-kun?

Kaname: lo siento Director, pero esto es llevar muy lejos esta actividad y no es correcto aunque sea de mentira

Los ojitos de Cross Momo y Misha se aguaron al parecer su idea se había venido abajo por culpa de Kaname pues incluso ya habían preparado bien las cámaras para grabar todo

Seshiro: mmmh... Bien... si Kaname-sama no está de acuerdo la actividad esta cancelada

Todos suspiraron aliviados y agradecían mentalmente a Kuran, todos estaban por salir...

Zero: UN MOMENTO

Todos de repente se detuvieron al oír la voz de Zero, incluso Cross volteo a ver mejor a su hijo... Zero se acercó hasta donde estaba Kaname para quedar de frente a el

Zero: no voy a dejar que mi hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio, si nos tenemos que casar para que asi el bebé no sea discriminado, nos vamos a casar

Kaname: Zero, ¿estás loco? Acaso escuchas lo que dices... ese bebe no existe, es de mentira

Zero: ya entiendo... desprecias a tu hijo porque soy un nivel E (las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse a los ojos de Zero)

Usugui: Kaname-sama yo le aconsejo que no lo haga enojar, le recuerdo que está muy sensible por las hormonas del embarazo

Kaname: ¿qué embarazo? Es de MEN-TI-RA

Zero: (dándole la espalda a Kaname) está bien si desprecias a tu hijo, no me importa, sere padre soltero, pero eso sí, ni de loco dejare que lo veas

Kaname: Zero te estoy diciendo que ese bebe NO EXIS... espera un momento... ¿cómo que no me vas a dejar verlo? Tambien es mi hijo

Zero: pues como no lo quieres y niegas de él y de su pequeña existencia, es lógico

Kaname: ¿quién dice que no lo quiero?, por Kami si es mi hijo tambien Zero, Siempre voy a querer ver a mi hijo y tú no puedes el negarme ese derecho

Zero: eso crees tú, pero como no estoy casado puedo ponerle a MI hijo solo mi apellido y seria solo MIO y de nadie más y yo puedo decidir a quien ve y a quien no

Kaname: no permitiré que me niegues el derecho de estar con NUESTRO hijo y menos de no reconocerlo como tal

Zero: oh y quien te crees que eres tu Kuran... eres alguien que solo aporto una mínima parte en él, yo soy el que esta embarazado, yo lo llevare por 3 meses en mi vientre... ADEMAS puede que más adelante encuentre a alguien que SI se quiera casar conmigo y lo pueda reconocer

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, para Kuran Kaname esa si había sido una gran ofensa, tan absorto estaba que nunca vio venir ese ataque de Zero...

Kaname: muy bien... ¿te quieres casar?... pues vamos a casarnos ahora mismo... Sensei... Director ¿dónde firmo?

Nunca nadie había visto a Kuran de esa forma, todos estaban con la boca abierta, pues era sorprendente como unas cuantas palabras de Zero lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión

Zero: bien pues vamos a casarnos (Zero sonreía como un pequeño demonio que se salio con la suya, pero aún faltaba algo mas) pero falta que aún me lo pidas bien, de buena gana y me des un anillo, sino olvídate de ver a mi hijo

Kaname: está bien

Kaname se quitó el anillo que llevaba puesto, se arrodillo frente a Zero y mientras le mostraba el anillo que pertenecía al Clan Kuran

Kaname: Zero Kiryuu me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo y asi dejar que vea a mi hijo

Zero: está bien... acepto

Kaname puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Zero, Cross, Momo y Misha comenzaron a aplaudir y a saltar, seguido de algunos otros mientras que los demás no sabían que había pasado ahí, lo poco que lograron entender es que Kaname le había pedido matrimonio a Zero ¿por qué le pidió matrimonio? ¿Por qué Kaname había reaccionado asi? Y ¿por qué lo había hecho? Si todos sabían que ese bebe no existía y ellos dos habían discutido como si de verdad existiera

Ichiru: felicidades hermano (pensando: que bien actuaste hermano), felicidades Kaname

Aido: que emotivo Kain, eso fue hermoso (pensando: que inteligente Zero)

Seshiro: bien en vista de que Kaname-sama acepto la actividad todos los demás tambien se casaran asi que prepárense comenzaremos con las bodas

Ante lo dicho por Seshiro varios iban a renegar, sin embargo Kaname los miro fijamente como diciendo "SI YO PASO POR ESTO, TODOS USTEDES LO HARAN" y asi fue como todas las bodas dieron comienzo, y aún más con un Zero que se aguantaba la risa por haberse salido con la suya, definitivamente había aprendido bien de Cross el "chantaje" y asi una a una las parejas fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hora de la última boda... claro está la de Kaname y Zero

Kaname y Zero se pararon enfrente de Cross y de Seshiro, Misha y Usugui fueron sus testigos

Cross: bien empecemos... Estamos todos aquí reunidos para ver como dos de nuestros mejores estudiantes contraen matrimonio, asi que pregunto ¿contraen matrimonio por su propia voluntad y libremente?

Kaname: No... Fui prácticamente obligado a hacerlo y a todo esto porque a nosotros nos obliga a hacer todo esto si a los demás solo les pregunto que si aceptaban y ya

Zero: shh Kuran, no cuestiones a los ministros, contesta bien

Kaname: si

Zero: si

Seshiro: ¿están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?

Zero: si

Kaname: solo durante el proyecto (Zero le dio un codazo a Kaname)

Zero: Shh y responde bien

Cross: ¿Están dispuestos a recibir amorosamente a sus hijos y educarlos según las leyes de esta academia?

Zero/Kaname: si

Seshiro: ahora tómense de las manos y contesten... Kaname-sama ¿Recibes a Zero Kiryuu como "esposa" y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y asi amarle todos los dias de tu vida?

Kaname: si no me queda de otra (recibe un golpe en el estómago)... digo si acepto

Seshiro: muy bien ahora Zero ¿Recibes a Kaname Kuran como esposo y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad y asi amarle todos los dias de tu vida?

Zero: si, acepto

Cross: con el poder que yo mismo que confiero y el apoyo de sensei Seshiro, junto a la labor de Momo, Misha, Uriel y Usugui, yo los declaro... etto... esposo y esposo

Todos aplaudieron... claro Aido e Ichiru se estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas al igual que Seshiro y Cross... Y claro no olvidemos a Zero

Cross: ahora pueden besarse

Zero/Kaname: ¿queeeeeeeeee?

Momo: si ya saben es tradición besarse después de casarse

Kaname: si... pero nadie más lo hizo

Cross: oh Kaname-kun pero debes hacerlo... beso... beso... beso

Después de Cross comenzara todos los demás le siguieron

Kaname: está bien

Zero: ¿qué?... no

Kaname no era de os que huyen, asi que tomo al Toro por los cuernos... asi que le planto un beso en la mejilla a Zero

Aido: eso no es un beso Kaname-sama, usted puede hacerlo mejor (gritándolo a los cuatro vientos)

Kaname escucho la voz de Aido a la espalda de Zero ya que solo podía ver a un Zero sonrojado asi que como pudo lo acerco hasta él y sello los labios de Zero con los suyos, Zero coloco sus manos en el pecho de Kaname tratando de separase pero no pudo debido al fuerte agarre del sangre pura, quien después de un momento se alejó de los dulces labios de Zero viéndolo aún más rojo de lo que ya haya estado... Se separaron rápidamente y voltearon a todos lados y al hacerlo pudieron ver que ya no había nadie

Cross: todos se fueron antes de que comenzaran con el segundo beso jejejeje, ahora ustedes tambien pueden irse a su dormitorio, es todo por el día de hoy, las siguientes clases se suspenden... oh cierto aquí tienen su "acta de matrimonio"

Kaname y Zero salieron en silencio y algo sonrojados por lo que había pasado, ya iban llegando a la salida cuando la voz de Cross los detuvo

Cross: disfruten de su luna de miel

Ambos se sonrojaron más, Zero se giró... definitivamente su padre se había ganado una visita al cielo, sin embargo Kaname lo sujeto y se lo llevo del lugar, recordando... "No debe alterarse... No debe alterarse"

 **...Takuma e Ichiru...**

Takuma: nunca pensé que Kaname se pondría de esa forma

Ichiru: yo creo que nadie se imaginó que el día de hoy todos terminaras "casados"

Takuma: es ciertos, las ocurrencias de Cross, un día en verdad se meterá en problemas... por cierto ¿en verdad no te sientes mal?

Ichiru: no, ni un poquito, solo los mareos y eso es todo

Takuma: no sabía que Zero fuera de aquellos con el fuerte Valor de la Familia

Ichiru: jajaja... si... si bueno Zero es asi... el cree en la firme convicción del matrimonio, es muy apegado a los valores jajaja, si asi es mi hermano (pensamiento: no pienso decirle a Takuma que solo lo hizo por fastidiar a Kaname-sama)

 **...Kain y Hanabusa...**

Kain: no pensé que Kaname-sama fuera a hacer que se llevara a cabo esta actividad, además no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio entre vampiros

Hana: Kain... es obvio que no se puede formar un lazo de sangre... por eso era un matrimonio humano de mentiras

Kain: de todas formas creo que fue tonto

Hana: a mí me pareció divertido y más la boda de Kaname

Kain: creo que Cross y el Sensei lo hicieron apropósito

Hana: noooo ¿cómo crees? (pensamiento: lo hicieron para ayudar a Zero y fastidiar más a Kaname jejejeje eso si fue muy gracioso Zero... pobre de Kaname-sama y lo que le faltara) mejor vamos a descansar, muero de sueño

Kain: bien

 **...Rima y Shikki...**

Rima: ¿qué te pasa Shikki? Has estado algo enfadado

Shikki: desde que Kiryuu está en la clase nocturna, Kaname se la pasa pegado a él y ya no me hace caso

Rima: bueno Shikki debes entender que Kaname-sama debe de estar con Kiryuu para la materia y las actividades, además no deberías de ser tan posesivo Kaname-sama no va a estar siempre a tu disposición

Shikki: pero es mi primo y yo puedo estar con él a la hora que yo quiera

Rima: ¡Shikki! YA DEJA TU BERRINCHE... Kaname-sama ahora está casado con Zero-sama

Shikki: NO LO ESTA, SOLO FUE DE MENTIRA Y NO ES ZERO-SAMA...

Shikki salio corriendo del lugar dejando a Rima sola, no era la primera vez que la modelo discutía de esa forma con Shikki, ya que el chico en verdad era demasiado mimado por Kaname

 **...Seiren y Ruka...**

Ruka: ¿ese de ahí no era Shikki?

Seiren: si

Ruka: vaya creo hizo un nuevo berrinche, a ver con qué cosa nueva sale... por cierto ¿creías capas a Kaname-sama de besar a Kiryuu?

Seiren: pues... es extraño... ahora incluso se llevan bien

Ruka: es cierto hasta se llaman por sus nombres... Creo que ahora sera Kiryuu-sama o Zero-sama jejejeje

Seiren: solo por fastidiar a Zero ¿cierto?

Ruka: tienes toda la razón

 **... Kaito, Cross y Yagari...**

Yagari: CROSS ¿qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?, ¿en que estabas pensando?

Cross: no te enojes Yagari... todo lo hice por nuestro Zerito... no me mates... Kaito hijito miooooo... di algo... Defiende a tu padreeeee, que tanto te ama

Kaito: papá... aaaah... no mates a papá... es cierto cuando dice que lo hizo por salvar la vida de Zero... yo no le creía hasta que lo oí por casualidad ayer en la asociación, tambien fue por es que te enviaron de misión para que no te enteraras, ahora no pueden tocar a Zero

Yagari: explícate bien Cross

Cross: aaaah... Veras ayer en la tarde vino Scarlett y me dijo que la Asociación quiere el exterminio de Zero, pero que antes necesitaban que dejara preñada a una cazadora, para no perder su Linaje, quieren eliminarlo por su condición de Nivel E, entonces Scarlett vio los documento de la nueva materia y se le ocurrió la idea de que casáramos a todos los alumnos de mentira y asi poder Casar de verdad a Zero con Kaname, ellos no saben que el documento que firmaron es legal, la copia que les entregue es la que se les dio a todos los alumnos y la ortigal Scarlett se la llevo para ingresarla a la Asociación, asi que como ahora legalmente Zero es la pareja de Kaname no podrán hacerle daño

Yagari: ¿y se te ocurrió que haremos si vienen a vigilar a Zero o a preguntar?

Cross: pues si... por ahora todos deben de cuidar bien a sus parejas y por lo que Kaito me ha dicho se han llevado bien y no pelean, asi que Zero con tal de estar fastidiando a Kaname-kun no va a negar que estén casados

Kaito: además corrimos una gran suerte de que Zero quisiera fastidiar a Kaname, ya que hizo que este le entregara anillo y todo... Kaname le entrego el anillo de la familia Kuran, por lo cual quien lo vea pensara que es cierto

Yagari: a menos que se les ocurra preguntar directamente con Kuran, ¿eso no lo pensaron verdad?

Cross: ya basta Yagari... Hare lo que sea con tal de tener a todos mis hijos a salvo y si es necesario yo mismo hablare con Kaname

Yagari: de acuerdo... si la Asociación le manda llamar tendrás que decirle la verdad y esperar a que te apoye Cross

Cross: digo... bueno, no es por echar en cara lo que hice, pero al menos me lo debería, yo he cuidado de Yuuki todo este tiempo desde que sus padres murieron

Yagari: esperemos que sepa ser agradecido si se requiere

Tanto Cross como Kaito asintieron, Yagari de verdad esperaba que el plan funcionara o de lo contrario la vida de Zero en verdad estaría en peligro, pero por ahora él debía investigar más a fondo el ¿por qué? De la decisión de la Asociación

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS,**

 **MÁS CAOS PARA KANAME**

Ya había transcurrido casi el primer mes y para Kaname el ver como duerme Zero se había convertido en un nuevo habito, un habito hermoso, pues jamás se imaginó que el prefecto al dormir se viera tan relajado, sereno y sobre todo muy hermoso... sin embargo por ahora se tenía que acostumbrar a dormir sin ese cálido cuerpo, pues gracias a su gran bocota, por ahora dormiría en su fiel sofá

 **...FLASH BACK...**

Kaname como cada día había comenzado a arreglarse después de darse una buena ducha, últimamente dormía como nunca

Kaname: Zero, ya levántate o se hará tarde para las clases

Zero: ... ... ...

Kaname: Zero, despierta

Zero: no iré a clases tengo sueño (jalando la cobija para taparse toda la cara)

Kaname: vamos Zero deja de actuar como un niño y ya levántate

Zero se destapo la cara y Kaname pudo admirar un par de ojeras muy marcadas cosa que le extrañaba, Zero lo jalo de la camisa y muy, pero muy molesto le reclamo a Kaname

Zero: **¿QUIEN ACTUA COMO UN NIÑO?, MALDITO KURAN... CUANDO SEAS TU EL QUE LLEVE UN VIENTRE QUE YA PESA COMO EL DEMONIO, QUE NO TE DEJA DORMIR Y QUE TE DUELAN LOS PIES POR EL PESO DEL MISMO VIENTRE Y QUE ADEMAS A TU PAREJA NO LE INTERESE NI UN COMINO QUE TE LEVANTAS CADA HORA A VOMITAR Y QUE APENAS TE HAYAS PODIDO DORMIR HACE DOS HORAS POR QUE ÉL RONCABA COMO UN MALDITO TRONCO Y APARTE DE TENERTE ABRAZADO COMO SU ALMOHADA... CUANDO ESO TE PASE VEN A DECIRME QUIEN ACTUA COMO NIÑO**

Kaname solo se le quedaba viendo como un idiota embelesado y aún más por la cercanía que tenian, Zero lo miraba, notando como la sonrisa de idiota de Kaname no se le borraba de la cara y eso lo hacía molestar más

Zero: **ADEMAS DE QUE SOLO ME MIRAS COMO IDIOTA, AHORA LARGATE A CLASES Y DEJAME DORMIR KURAN**

Kaname al escuchar su apellido salir de nuevo de esos hermosos labios se molesto

Kaname: ¿Kuran?

Zero: asi es **"Kuran"** largo déjame dormir y es más... **APARTIR DE HOY DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS O HAGAS, SI TAN SIQUIERA TE HACERCAS TRES PASOS A LA CAMA TE DISPARO CON BLOODY ROSE... LARGOOOOOOO**

Kaname no se la pensó más, tomo su saco y salio de la habitacion, viendo como Zero nuevamente regresaba a dormir

Kaname: Eso en verdad dio miedo

Ichiru: Zero puede ser muy peligroso cuando se enfada asi

Kaname: aaaah... supongo que si tú lo escuchaste, todos ya lo sabrán

Ichiru: si, asi es jejejeje... entrare a convencerlo para que asista a clases

Kaname: está bien Ichiru, déjalo descansar, es lo mejor a que extermine a alguien

Ichiru: no te preocupes, por ahora su objetivo solo es Cross jejejeje

Kaname: eso espero

Kaname siguió su andar por el pasillo y rápidamente todos se fueron a clases, Ichiru entro a la habitacion y se acercó a la cama hasta estar cerca de Zero

Ichiru: Zero

Zero: ¿qué pasa Ichi?

Ichiru: creo que te pasaste un poco con Kaname

Zero: eso y más se merece Kuran...

Ichiru: vaya sí que le has aprendido muy bien a Cross, eso fue bastante divertido, todos afuera querían soltarse a reír

Zero: me lo imagino, aunque la verdad realmente no pude dormir

Ichiru: ¿es por lo de que Kaname te abraza como almohada?

Zero: si, ha tomado esa maña desde hace un tiempo, a veces puedo dormir sin problema, pero otras veces como anoche no, me desconcierta

Ichiru: bueno, es lógico Zero, has estado haciendo que haga todo lo que tú quieres

Zero: es lo mínimo que me debe por todo lo que me ha hecho

Ichiru: ¿quieres ir a clases?

Zero: no... Iré a ver a Yagari, está en casa de Cross... por cierto Ichiru... JAMAS dejare que un vampiro me embarace, es horrible

Ichiru: ni que lo digas jajajajaja

Zero: deja me visto y me voy contigo

Y asi ambos hermanos salieron uno con dirección a un aula y otro a casa de Cross

 **...FIN FLASH BACK...**

Kaname: Zero ¿pudiste dormir?

Zero: si Kuran, si pude dormir

Kaname: dame la mano, te ayudo a levantarte y a quitarse eso para que te duches

Zero: ...

Kaname: vamos Zero, ya son 4 dias que duermo en el sofá y no es divertido, ya me duele el cuello

Zero: pues que te siga doliendo... no es mi problema… es más que se te tuerza el cuello

Kaname: vamos... mira... admito que de repente se me olvida que te siente mal por la pastilla que te dieron a tomar, pero como castigo fue suficiente y ya aprendí la lección... por favor déjame dormir en la cama

Zero: de acuerdo... iré a ducharme

Zero ingreso al baño y se dio un baño rápido, se secó y puso su ropa interior y empezar a colocarse el vientre falso nuevamente, Kaname entro y le ayudo, pero mientras lo hacía pudo observar algo que nunca antes había visto, muy a parte del hermoso cuerpo que poseía Zero... cicatrices muy profundas y sin pensarlo toco una de ella, haciendo que Zero se tensara un poco

Kaname: ¿qué te paso?

Zero: fue de mi primera misión, el lugar donde estaba exploto y un gran pedazo de metal se incrusto

Kaname: ¿no debería de haber desaparecido?

Zero: te recuerdo que

1.- soy un nivel E...

2.-No bebo sangre y las pastillas no las tolero y

3.- no es algo a lo que le de importancia, como cazador son cosas a las que estamos acostumbrados

Kaname: ya veo

Kaname termino de ayudar a Zero, pensando que era una lástima que una hermosa piel estuviera marcada de esa forma... si Kaname lo sabía, Zero empezaba a gustarle y si ese gustar pasaba a algo mas no le importaba, Zero era de una inusual belleza, con un cuerpo perfecto, en verdad no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo suyo y vincularlo a él si la oportunidad se diera.

Zero: ¿te vas a quedar ahí pensativo Kaname?

Kaname: lo siento, es solo que me perdí en algo

Zero: ¿en qué?

Kaname: siento que estamos olvidando algo muy importante... ya lo recordare más tarde, ahora vámonos

Todos los vampiros se encontraban en el aula las clases pasaban lentas y tortuosos la última esa con sensei el cual no se presente y en su lugar Momo y Uriel tendrían que dar la clase

Momo: muy bien ayer terminamos con el tema de reproducción vampírica en mujeres y ahora comenzaremos con el tema de reproducción vampírica entre hombres

Uriel: el día de hoy veremos un video en el cual se mostrara como durante el coito la pareja queda preñada y todo lo que sucede en ese momento

Momo coloco el video y las imágenes no se hicieron esperar incluso momo les puso un video Yaoi Hard para que "entendieran" más la clase, y cuando esta estaba en el punto más importante

Zero: aaaahg (tomándose el cuello)

Kaname: ¿Zero que te pasa?

Aido: Kaname-sama creo que Zero-sama se está descontrolando, tiene sed

Kaname: Zero... trata de aguatar... te llevare con Cross

Momo: espere un minuto Kuran-sama, déjeme ver bien a Zero-sama... mmmh... si... como lo sospeche... no se preocupe, no se está descontrolando... esto solo quiere decir que en este momento Zero-sama acaba de entrar al cuarto mes de gestación y ahora debe comenzar a beber la sangre de su pareja para que él bebe este bien... solo deben darle unos comprimidos y listo

Ichiru: eso es peor entonces... Kaname-sama ayude a Zero por favor

Zero: aaaahg

Momo: ¿qué sucede? Solo es sed normal

Kaname: el organismo de Zero no acepta las tabletas, las rechaza, Takuma te quedas encargado de todo, vamos Zero

Kaname se llevó a Zero en brazos pues en verdad la sed era insoportable, Kaname se dio prisa para llegar hasta su habitacion en los dormitorios, una vez ahí dentro coloco a Zero en la cama mientras él se quitaba la corbata, el saco y desabrochaba su camisa

Kaname: Zero necesito que bebas de mi sangre, ven

Zero: no... No... Lo... hare

Kaname: Zero, la sed que sientes es muy diferente a la normal

Kaname tomo a Zero para sentarlo en su regazo quedando sus piernas una de cada lado de su cadera, Kaname acerco a Zero a su cuello y este ya no se opuso, lamio el cuello de Kaname y por primera vez en su vida le mordió de forma "suave" provocando en Kaname ciertos escalofríos por la sensación tan placentera que sentía de tener a Zero bebiendo de él, quería morderlo en ese mismo momento, completar el lazo y proclamarlo como suyo, pero sabía que de hacerlo Zero lo mataría... Zero seguía bebiendo y disfrutando de cada sorbo de la deliciosa sangre de Kaname, una sangre que le llenaba

Lo que ambos ignoraban es que un vampiro a la lejanía estaba viendo aquella escena, lo habían enviado a cerciorarse de que lo que se decía fuera una mentira, pero no, ahí estaba el viendo como Kaname Kuran futuro gobernante de las vampiros se había apresurado para darle de su sangre a su "pareja" y no solo eso, aquel hermoso joven peliplata tenía en su mano izquierda el anillo de los Kuran

...: esos vejetes darán el grito en el cielo, cuando se enteren de que los rumores son ciertos, aunque debo decir que la futura "reina" es sumamente hermosa

Zero había terminado de beber y paso su lengua nuevamente por el cuello de Kaname para cerrar las pequeñas heridas producidas por sus colmillos

Kaname: ¿mejor?

Zero: si, lo lamento Kaname, fue horrible esa sensación

Kaname: está bien, lo entiendo, no debes disculparte, nadie podría saber que esto pasaría Zero

Zero seguía en la misma posición, para él era bastante cómoda, asi que paso sus hombros por el cuello de Kaname y su cabeza la coloco entre el hueco del brazo y el cuello, se sentía relajado y poco a poco ayudado por las leves caricias de Kaname en su cabeza Zero se fue quedando dormido.

Kaname al percatarse de aquello se levantó con sumo cuidado y acomodo a Zero en la cama

Kaname: está profundamente dormido... si lo hago... él no lo sabrá...

Kaname se acercó hasta Zero nuevamente y poso sus labios en los de Zero dando un beso tierno, aquel vampiro había notado tambien ese "hecho" asi que una vez que vio aquello de un salto se fue desapareciendo... Kaname salio de la habitacion y nuevamente regreso al aula de clases

Momo: Kaname-sama ¿cómo esta Zero? Lo sentimos mucho no sabíamos que mimetizaría ese síntoma, en verdad lo siento mucho Uriel ya fue a notificar a sensei para ver que se puede hacer

Kaname: no te preocupes Momo, no es la primera vez que le doy de mi sangre a Zero asi que estaré controlando ese síntoma de el sin ningún problema, asi que no preocupe

Momo: vaya... es extraño que un sangre pura de su sangre

Kaname: solo se la doy a Zero y a nadie más, puede seguir con la clase Momo-chan

Momo: la seguimos después de que usted se fue asi que ya ha terminado, solo les explicare la siguiente actividad, por ahora todas las "madres" pueden retirarse, los padres se quedaran, porque esta actividad es solo para ustedes

Una vez que todos los demás alumnos salieron Momo ayudada de Usugui comenzaron a entregar un pequeño sobre a cada uno de los "padres"

Usugui: bien jóvenes, la actividad es la siguiente... ahora deben demostrar que tanto conocen a su pareja, dentro del sobre encontraran una tarjeta junto con la cantidad escrita que tienen, como todos habrán notado las "madres" de sus hijos no pueden estar vestidas de forma incorrecta, asi que deberán ir al pueblo y comprar la ropa necesaria para que estén presentables y a la vez a gusto. Está prohibido usar dinero extra de su parte, si lo hacen estarán reprobando este ejercicio

Momo: tambien deben saber que ese dinero deben cuidarlo muy bien, pues deberán tener en cuenta que este mes es el 4º, 5º y 6º mes de embarazo por lo cual la ropa debe de ser de diferentes tallas

Usugui: muy bien, ahora el autobús de la Academia los espera, vayan y hagan sus compras y mucha suerte

Todos los "padres" asintieron y fueron hacia el autobús el cual los dejo en el centro comercial del pueblo y los esperaría hasta que terminaran

Takuma: Kaname, Kain, Seiren, Shikki... he visto una tienda de maternidad y bebes en el 5 piso, creo que es la mejor opción

Kaname: bien vayamos, todos los demás en cuanto terminen de sus compras vayan hacia el autobús y esperaran ahí

Todos comenzaron a moverse por el centro comercial, entrando en diferentes tiendas, mientras que nuestro grupo favorito ingreso a la tienda a la cual se dirigían, todos se separaron para comenzar a buscar la ropa adecuada, todos miraban diferentes estilos, Kaname tomo unas camisetas de maternidad en las cuales aparecían diversos lemas con algún dibujo como... "bebe a bordo"... "el futuro rey de la casa"... algunos dibujos algo curiosos para Kaname había uno que llamo la atención del sangre pura, era una polera de manga larga en color lila con pliegues al frente que acentuarían más el embarazo, tenía el dibujo de un murcielaguito y era sumamente tierna para Kaname asi que decidió llevarla, y asi todos fueron tomando diferentes prendas.

Shikki: Kaname

Kaname: ¿qué sucede Shikki?

Shikki: la ropa que llevas para Kiryuu es de alta costura y calidad, no creo que sepa usar algo asi, deberías comprarle las cosas en otra tienda

Ese comentario sí que había llamado la atención de todos y Kaname incluso se había molestado por lo dicho por Shikki

Kaname: Shikki ¿qué acabas de decir?

Shikki: que Kiryuu no necesita de algo tan caro, de todas formas, los embarazos son mentira

Takuma: Shikki estas siendo muy descortés al hablar asi de Zero y para tu información Zero no usa cualquier tipo de ropa, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta porque no lo tratas mucho pero Zero e Ichiru solo compran su ropa en el 7º piso

Kaname: ¿y tú como lo sabes?

Takuma: porque Aido y yo los hemos acompañado, al parecer Zero e Ichiru ganan muy bien como cazadores

Shikki: de todas formas Kaname no debería de estar haciendo esto, Kiryuu no necesita que Kaname le compre las cosas, alguien más lo puede hacer

Kaname: Shikki ya basta... te recuerdo que esto es una actividad y cada "padre" debe hacer lo que le corresponde asi que no digas más y elige la ropa que usara Rima

Shikki se fue a otro pasillo y solo tomo ropa por tomar, la pago y salio del local, todos estaban extrañados de su comportamiento incluso Kaname pues normalmente Shikki no era asi

Kain: tal vez esta celoso de Zero-sama

Takuma: puede que sea asi... Kaname perdón por lo que te voy a decir pero deberías de dejar de mimar tanto a Shikki, si asi se puso con una Materia, no quiero saber qué pasaría si esto fuera real

Kaname: tienes razón, es solo que el solo me ha tenido siempre a mí

Seiren: Kaname-sama casi todos los alumnos han regresado al autobús

Kaname: gracias Seiren...

Todos se apresuraron a hacer sus compras, pagaron y regresaron a la Academia, una vez de regreso cada uno fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin embargo Kaname pudo ver que Zero estaba en la sala al lado de Ichiru y Aido

Kaname: ¿Zero ya te sientes mejor?

Zero: si ya estoy mejor Kaname... ¿y eso?

Kaname: La actividad de los padres, toma es para ti

Zero: muchas gracias

Kain: Hana esto tambien es para ti

Hana: waaaaaw ¿son dulces?

Kain: jajaja no

Takuma: Ichiru toma, tambien para ti

Ichiru: muchas gracias Takuma

Zero: hablando de dulces... Kaname quiero un paquete de donas con mermelada de fresa y piña con chocolate y una malteada de chocolate

Kaname: ¿de dónde saco todo eso Zero? Cuando veníamos las tiendas ya estaban cerrando, puedes esperar a mañana además un paquete es demasiado y subirás de peso, además debemos subir los paquetes, vamos

Takuma/Kain/Ichiru/Aido: (pensamiento: mala respuesta Kaname... muy mala)

Kaname vio como Zero se levantó quedando frente a él, las lágrimas estaban apareciendo en sus hermosos ojitos

Zero: **¿SUBIR? QUE PARTE DE QUE ES UN ANTOJO DE TU HIJO NO ESTAS ENTENDIENDO...**

Kaname: Zero ya te dije que las tiendas estaban cerrando, ¿de dónde quieres que lo saque?

Zero: no me interesa **Kuran** , solo quiero mis donas, eres mi **ESPOSO** , el **PADRE** de mi hijo asi que **ENCUENTRALAS** y trae mis donas

Kaname: ya te dije que son demasiadas, subirás de peso

Zero: acaso estas diciendo que estoy gordo, porque te recuerdo que si estoy asi es por tu maldita culpa Kuran y para que este embarazado se necesita de dos... Si claro como ahora ya estoy gordo y feo ya no me quieres, es eso (derramando lagrimitas) de seguro has de querer a otro, uno delgado, es eso, ya no me quieres, por eso no quieres cumplir mi antojo... mi primer antojito

Por su parte los otros solo veían lo ocasionado por Kaname dieron un pequeño suspiro sin embargo

Aido: (llorando) buaaaaaa Kaname-sama es malo, muy malo... Kain... Kaname-sama ya no quiere a Zero... de seguro tu tampoco me has de querer ahora que estoy gordo

Kain: no Hana... pero si yo te quiero mucho y eso lo sabes (abrazando a Hanabusa y dándole besitos en la frente)

Zero: Vez... por lo menos Kain si quiere a Aido... en cambio tu... (Llorando como vil magdalena)

Zero no termino de hablar cuando ya estaba abrazado a Kaname mientras besaba sus hermosos cabellos plateados y tiernamente le decía

Kaname: Zero yo te quiero y no me importa cómo te veas porque para mí siempre te verás hermoso, voy inmediatamente a conseguirte todo lo que pediste

Zero: ¿enserio?

Zero se lo dijo a Kaname mientras depositaba un suave beso en el borde de los labios del sangre pura... Kaname no supo cómo responder, por lo que se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la salida llamando al chofer para que lo llevara a la ciudad

Aido: Kain yo quiero pastel de chocolate y tarta de fresa

Ichiru: Takuma yo tambien quiero un helado de fresa, unos dangos y una malteada de chocolate

Kain y Takuma se voltearon a ver rápidamente y salieron corriendo detrás de Kaname, hasta cerrar la puerta e ir por el pedido de sus "amados"

Zero: y asi (limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas) es como se consigue lo que quieres

Zero les dijo a Aido y a Ichiru mientras los otros dos sonreían con malicia y Zero se limpiaba las lágrimas de cocodrilo falsas, si algo había aprendido muy bien de Cross, era eso, las lágrimas falsas

Zero: bien, vayamos arriba a nuestras recamas a esperar

Aido: Hai, Zero-sama

Ichiru: genial ni-san cada vez me sorprendes más

 **...CONSEJO DE ANCIANOS...**

...: he confirmado los rumores y son ciertos

Lumer: es imposible Kaname-sama debería haberse casado con su hermana la princesa Yuuki-sama... ¿estás seguro Belial?

Belial: seguro mi señor, incluso presencie el intercambio de sangre y no solo eso al parecer Kiryuu-sama esta en cinta y Kaname-sama se veía muy feliz

Lady Midar: la idea no es tan mala Lumer, el joven proviene de uno de los Linajes más antiguos y poderosos, es vampiro ahora y el primogénito puede ser sumamente poderoso... ¿cómo se veía Kiryuu-sama?

Belial: al parecer bien, aunque no podría asegurarlo, al menos calculo que está en el cuarto mes de gestación mi señora

Ámel: si ya viene en camino el primogénito Kuran, el deber de este nuevo consejo es proteger a la pareja real y eso incluye a Kiryuu-sama

Lumer: solo actuaremos en caso de que los Cazadores quieran dañar a Kiryuu-sama, Belial tu trabajo consistirá en espiar a los Cazadores y si tratan de dañar a Kiryuu-sama deberás reportarlo inmediatamente

Belial: asi sera mis señores, ahora me retiro

Lady Midar: Quien diría que este nuevo consejo funcionara tan bien, después de la muerte de Rido Kuran

Lumer: tienes razón Midar, bien sigamos con la agenda

 **... ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Dos horas después los tres jóvenes regresaban y partían directamente hasta sus habitaciones, Kaname ingreso sabiendo que Zero ya se encontraba ahí llevando en una bolsa todo lo que su peliplata le había pedido, cuando entro se sorprendió, pues Zero estaba frente al espejo con una de las poleras que él había comprado y había elegido ponerse la que a él más le había gustado la cual decía **"EL RESULTADO DE NUESTRO AMOR"** con el dibujito del murcielaguito, Kaname en verdad se había quedado embobado

Zero al sentir la presencia de Kaname volteo a verlo y noto su mirada intensa, lo cual provocó que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas

Zero: me gusta mucho... es mi favorita

Kaname: la mía tambien, fue la que más me gusto, te vez hermoso

Kaname se había acercado hasta llegar a Zero y mientras le decía lo hermoso que se veía con su mano estaba acariciando la mejilla de Zero quien se sonrojo un poco más y ladeo la cabeza

Kaname: aquí tienes tus donas con relleno de fresa y piña y bañadas de chocolate y tu malteada

Zero: gracias... deliciosas... jejejeje... ¿quieres una?

Kaname solo sonrió mientras le aceptaba una de las donas, ambos estaban en un cómodo silencio, Zero disfrutando de su antojo y Kaname disfrutando de la vista que le otorgaba Zero, Zero miro por unos instantes a Kaname y luego se dirigió hacia la cama

Kaname: Zero ¿sucede algo? ¿Quieres dormir?

Zero: si... tengo sueño es que no pude dormir bien, el vientre es muy incómodo y me gustaría recuperar un poco de sueño, tal vez logre dormir un rato

Zero ahogo un tierno bostezo, a lo cual Kaname sonrió

Kaname: ¿por qué no te recuestas en mí?, puede que sea más cómodo para ti y asi puedas dormir bien

Zero: ¿enserio? En verdad te lo agradecería si con ello consigo dormir un rato

Kaname asintió y se acercó hasta la cama para colocar algunas almohadas en la cabecera de la cama y el recostarse encima de ellas

Kaname: ven Zero

Zero se acercó y subió para sentarse entre las piernas de Kaname y asi recostarse en él, se podía sentir la diferencia, la posición era cómoda y poco a poco el sueño fue llegando a él y el hecho de que Kaname acariciara su cabello de esa forma había ayudado mucho, pero antes de caer por completo en los brazos de Morfeo, miro a Kaname quien estaba leyendo un libro, Kaname al sentir la mirada retiro el libro para mirarlo

Zero: Buenas noches Kaname

Kaname: buenas noches Zero

Kaname le contesto a Zero mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en los labios y asi Zero se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, Kaname dejo su lectura para ver a Zero, pues a pesar de todo había sido un gran día... y aún más al escuchar un leve murmullo por parte de Zero

Zero: Kaname (susurro)

Kaname: definitivamente un gran día mi hermoso cazador

Zero despertaba luego de haber dormido casi todo el día, la posición en la que había dormido había sido muy cómoda, Kaname había resultado la mejor almohada del mundo... Zero bostezo estirándose un poco para después restregar uno de sus ojos, lo único malo de haber dormido tanto era que no había comido y ahora tenía hambre y sed

Kaname llevaba despierto ya un buen rato, al final había decidido dormirse el tambien, no había querido despertar a Zero después de ver lo bien que este dormía, el tambien había dormido muy a gusto, pues el calor de Zero era delicioso y arrullador además de poder aprovechar para sentirlo más cerca de él y de tener el mejor despertar al tener entre sus brazos a Zero, lo había admirado el tiempo que llevaba despierto y noto cuando su ángel despertó y pudo ver que sus ojos estaban rojos por la sed

Zero: mmmh... Buenos dias Kaname ¿qué hora es? Al parecer dormí bastante

Kaname: Buenos dias Zero, es temprano, asi que no te preocupes... por lo que veo tienes sed

Kaname comenzó a desabrochar su camisa para exponer su cuello y decirle a Zero que volviera a beber, Zero sin resistirse se acercó al cuello del castaño y tímidamente volvió a lamer aquella zona para después clavar con suavidad sus colmillos mientras bebía lentamente

Kaname se sentía en la gloria, siempre era asi cuando Zero lo mordía, le gustaba, le encantaba la forma en la que lo preparaba y en la forma en la cual le mordía, era una sensación tan excitante.

...

Shikki se levantó de repente por el aroma de la sangre de Kaname, era tan dulce y deliciosa que llegaba hasta él, era un aroma que lo llamaba

Shikki: no es justo

Rima: otra vez con lo mismo Shikki

Shikki: es que no es justo, Kaname no debe darle su sangre, Kiryuu no la merece

Rima: Shikki... Kaname-sama tiene sus razones para darle de su sangre a Zero-sama y tú no debes ni puedes hacer nada

Shikki: o si... claro que si puedo y ya lo verán

Rima miro extrañada a Shikki mientras este se levantó de su cama y camino hasta llegar a la puerta de Kaname y con un fuerte empuje abrió la puerta llegando rápidamente hasta donde estaba Zero, lo tomo con fuerza y lo jalo, haciendo que este callera al suelo

Zero: aaaahg... maldición que te pasa Senri

Kaname: Shikki que crees que estás haciendo

Kaname se había levantado para ir a ayudar a Zero, su cuello aun sangraba pues sin querer este había sido rasgado por Zero

Shikki: Kaname ya basta por favor, un sangre pura no tiene que darle de su sangre a un nivel E

Todos habían escuchado lo que estaba pasando por lo cual salieron de sus habitacion y miraban desde la puerta lo sucedido, Zero tenia sangre en su boca y en su hombro, estaba tirado en el suelo, Kaname tenía el cuello lastimado y estaba al lado de Zero y Shikki estaba de Pie con sus uñas llenas de sangre, pero lo que más les impacto fue lo dicho por Shikki

Ichiru: óyeme tu pedazo de mierda... vuelve a insultar a mi hermano

Esto lo dijo Ichiru atrapando a Shikki del cuello de su camisa, Kaname se levantó para separarlos y jalar a Shikki hacia él, Zero se levantó y se puso del lado de su hermano

Zero: que te pasa Kaname, Ichiru solo me estaba defendiendo de tu primo

Kaname: Zero, Ichiru es un cazador y puede dañar a Shikki

Zero: y Shikki es un vampiro noble y tiene manos para meterlas y defenderse solo

Kaname: Zero entiende, lo que menos necesitamos es una pelea

Zero: entonces decídete Kaname... ¿yo o tu primo?

Kaname: Zero sabes que te elegiré a ti sobre cualquiera, pero déjame arreglar esto

Takuma: disculpa que me meta Kaname... pero tu sangre está alterando a todos

Kaname: todos regresen a sus habitaciones y tomen sus tabletas, Rima llévate a Shikki y me esperas ahí con él, tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente Shikki, estoy muy molesto, Zero ven hay que limpiarnos

Todos salieron de la habitacion del sangre pura, Kaname volvió a acercar a su cuello a Zero para que terminara de beber y expulso un poco de su energia para calmar a los demás vampiros, Zero termino de beber y lamio toda la herida hasta cerrarla por completo

Kaname: caíste muy fuerte... ¿estás bien?

Zero: solo me duele la muñeca, todo mi peso cayó en ella

Kaname: déjame ver... maldición esta fisurada y no sano con la sangre... eso quiere decir que casi te rompes el hueso

Zero: estaré bien en unos dias

Kaname: iremos a la enfermería, no me arriesgare, primero hay que cambiarnos

Ambos después de cambiar sus ropas se fueron (solo Kaname, Zero cambio solo su pantalón) a la enfermería donde la doctora le coloco una muñequera a Zero pues tenía una leve fractura y la pastilla para igualar a los efectos del embarazo no ayudaba pues hacia que sanara con más lentitud

Yana: lo siento Kaname-sama, es todo lo que puedo hacer, tardara al menos una semana

Kaname: muchas gracias doctora, fue de gran ayuda

Seshiro: oh Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, asi que es verdad, me han dicho lo que paso, dígame doctora que le paso a Zero-sama

Yana: tiene una leve fractura nada de qué preocuparse

Seshiro: Kaname-sama y Zero-sama, en vista de que se dio un golpe muy fuerte siento decirles que según el informe de su vientre Zero-sama deberá permanecer en reposo absoluto

Kaname: ¿reposo?

Zero: ¿y eso por qué?

Yana: oooh ya entiendo... veras Zero cuando una mujer embarazada tiene un impacto tan fuerte por lo regular presenta síntomas de aborto, por lo tanto Seshiro-sensei quiere decir que según el monitoreo del vientre falso indica peligro de aborto por la fuerte caída

Zero: ¿entonces puedo perderlo?

Seshiro: asi es Zero, sin embargo según es registro dice que con reposo y los cuidados pertinentes el riesgo debe desaparecer, asi que Kuran-sama, Zero-sama, no puede caminar, debe estar recostado todo el tiempo, no hacer movimientos bruscos, alimentarse bien y estar lo más tranquilo posible, no podrá asistir a clases y como usted debe cuidarlo aquí tiene un permiso especial para faltar toda la semana a clases

Kaname: gracias sensei, ya vera que Zero y él bebe estarán bien

Seshiro: eso espero, recuerden que es su calificación, ahora los dejo, tengo que ver a otros alumnos

Kaname: nosotros nos retiramos gracias por todo

Zero: Kaname

Kaname: ¿qué sucede?

Zero: que dijeron sobre que no puedo caminar baka

Kaname: lo siento, ven nos vamos

Kaname cargo a Zero y la doctora no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, al parecer los rumores de que Zero manipulaba al gran Kaname Kuran eran ciertos... todos los vieron llegar y miraron que Zero estaba lastimado de la muñeca, Kaname les explico rápidamente lo que paso y lo del sensei para poder posteriormente ir a la habitacion y dejar a Zero en la cama

Zero: ¿a dónde vas?

Kaname: tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Senri

Zero: puedes hacerlo otro día Kaname, te recuerdo que tengo amenaza de aborto y requiero de atenciones especiales

Kaname: ¿atenciones especiales?... se me ocurren algunas

Kaname se acercó hasta donde estaba Zero y se recostó a su lado acariciando su vientre y susurrando palabras alentadoras a su "pequeño hijo"

Zero: ¿quién decía que no era real?

Kaname: ojala y lo fuera Zero... daría lo que fuera por que fuera real

Zero: ¿de qué estás hablando Kaname?

Kaname: Zero

Kaname se incorporó y se sentó junto con Zero, tomándolo con una de sus manos su nuca para juntar sus frentes y con la otra tomar la mano de Zero y ponerla a la altura del corazón de Kaname

Kaname: Zero, sé que siempre nos hemos llevado mal, que nunca te he tratado bien, que he sido un estúpido y un patán... pero aun asi Zero yo Kaname Kuran me eh enamorado perdida y locamente por ti... Zero yo te amo y deseo tenerte a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas y formar a tu lado una familia real... por eso te pregunto Zero Kiryuu ¿quieres darme la oportunidad de demostrarte este inmenso amor que siento por ti? ¿Zero deseas estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad y formar una hermosa familia a mi lado?

Zero: Kaname... yo...

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **LA DECLARACION DE KANAME,**

 **LA LLEGADA DEL SUPERVISOR,**

 **LA VERDAD DE LA BODA SALE A LA LUZ**

Kaname: Zero, sé que siempre nos hemos llevado mal, que nunca te he tratado bien, que he sido un estúpido y un patán... pero aun asi Zero yo Kaname Kuran me he enamorado perdida y locamente de ti... Zero yo te amo y deseo tenerte a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas y formar a tu lado una familia real... por eso te pregunto Zero Kiryuu ¿quieres darme la oportunidad de demostrarte este inmenso amor que siento por ti? ¿Zero deseas estar a mi lado por toda la eternidad y formar una hermosa familia a mi lado?

Zero: Kaname... yo...

Kaname: Zero si me pides humillarme lo hare, si me pides suplicar tambien lo hare, Zero te amo... Te amo... Y hare lo que sea con tal de lograr que me ames, eres lo más importante en mi vida Zero

Zero: Kaname, tu tambien has empezado a gustarme y te quiero... quiero ser honesto contigo Kaname

Kaname: eso no importa, por ahora el que me quieras me basta, yo hare que me ames Zero

Zero: entonces acepto Bakaname... demuéstrame ese amor que sientes por mí, ámame solo a mi

Kaname: eso es lo que siempre hare Zero mi hermosa Luna

Ambos unieron y sellaron ese juramente en un largo beso lleno de miles de sentimientos, ambos se separaron mientras aun mantenían unidas sus frentes, Zero sonrió y para Kaname eso era lo más hermoso de todo el mundo y esas sonrisas solo serían para el

Zero: Kaname ¿Qué pasara con tu compromiso con Yuuki?

Kaname: voy a cancelarlo, hablare con ella, estoy seguro que entenderá

Zero: pero Yuuki siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, incluso cuando era humana, en verdad crees que lo va a entender

Kaname: claro que si mi amor, pero por ahora vamos a descansar, quiero sentir tu calor en mí, desde que estas aquí he podido dormir sin pesadillas

Zero: está bien, entonces descansemos Kaname

A la mañana siguiente Zero despertó muy temprano, no tenía tanto sueño Kaname sintió como Zero se sentaba en la cama y veía como estaba a punto de levantarse a lo cual lo detuvo

Kaname: ¿qué crees que haces Zero?

Zero: nada, solo iré a bañarme, quiero ir a ver a Cross y a Yagari

Kaname: ¿acaso olvidas que debes guardar reposo una semana?

Zero: aaah... es cierto, lo había olvidado, de todas formas me puedo quitar esto y bañarme y cuando termine tú me llevaras con Cross

Kaname: ¿yo?

Zero: ya te dije que Quiero ir con Yagari y Cross... asi que tendrás que llevarme, yo no puedo caminar, pero tu si

Kaname: de acuerdo, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tomar la ducha?

Zero: no... Pervertido...

Zero entro al baño y se quitó el vientre, entro a la regadera y comenzó a bañarse, el agua estaba fría y para él era deliciosa, lo despabilaba y le llenaba de energia de cierta forma, al terminar seco su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse, esta vez usaría la playera de maternidad Azul cielo, un pantalón crema holgado y sandalias crema, hacía calor y quería estar fresco, al salir, Kaname le sonrió y le beso los labios

Kaname: te vez hermoso Zero

Zero: gracias Kaname

Kaname: me bañare rápido, tu espera sentado

Kaname le dio otro beso e ingreso a al baño, no tardo demasiado, ambos estaban listos, Kaname alzo en brazos a Zero y ambos partieron a casa de Cross, donde fueron recibidos por Yagari que no entendía él porque Kuran cargaba a su pupilo, al entrar Cross se les quedo mirando divertido, ambos tomaron asiento y explicaron él porque habían llegado de tal forma

Cross: No puedo creer lo que me dices Kaname-kun

Yagari: ese mocoso insolente, necesita una fuerte reprimenda, eso es lo que necesita y deja de mimarlo, por mucho que odie a los vampiros he de decir que aunque esto sea solo una actividad su comportamiento es pésimo, si fuera realidad tu pareja estaría en un hospital ya fuera porque perdió al bebe o por la amenaza de aborto

Cross: Yagari tiene razón Kaname-kun, deberás imponerle un castigo a Shikki, de lo contrario el día en que en verdad desees tener familia, tanto tu pareja como tus hijos estarían en peligro por los berrinches de Shikki-kun

Kaname: lo entiendo Cross-san, Yagari-san, ambos tienen razón, si me permiten dejo a Zero con ustedes iré a hablar con Shikki, ayer quede en hacerlo y no quiero que piense que dejare pasar esto por alto, aunque sea solo una actividad

Kaname salio del lugar y ambos adultos miraban a Zero, uno con gracia y otro "¿curioso?"

Zero: ¿Yagari-sensei?

Yagari: esa cosa en verdad se ve real, ha crecido

Zero: pues, Seshiro-sensei nos explicó que son vientres de alta tecnología, crecen de acuerdo al tiempo que les han programado para recrear los 9 meses

Yagari: y ¿deben traerlo todo el tiempo?

Zero: si, solo lo retiramos cuando nos bañamos y después debemos ponerlo, tiene sensores que miden el tiempo en que este es retirado, tambien dijo que sentiremos el movimiento que haría un bebe real, eso unido a la pastilla que nos dieron es un infierno

Yagari: ¿pastilla?

Zero: si, nos dieron una pastilla que hará que tengamos los síntomas de un embarazo, mareos, vómitos, nauseas, cambios de humor, antojos y no sé qué tantas cosas

Yagari: ¿Cross no fue ir demasiado lejos?

Cross: no, no, no... Veras Yagari, con este ejercicio se descubrieron 23 embarazos reales en el turno diurno y 14 en el turno nocturno

Yagari: eso si es un problema

Cross: si, lo fue, las alumnas estaban destrozadas, pues los padres no quisieron hacerse responsables, bueno en el caso de las alumnas humanas, para las vampiras, se les envió la notificación al consejo y estos deliberaron hacer la unión de sangre y las alumnas ya se retiraron del plantel

Zero: ¿tambien las alumnas diurnas?

Cross: no ellas no, solo las del turno nocturno, ahora que están casadas, deben atender su embarazo al lado de su esposo y deben empezar a cumplir con sus otras familias... es algo complicado

Los tres hombres estaban platicando muy a gusto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kaito, el chico se unió a la plática, la conversación era amena... Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de la Luna, Kaname había llegado, Seiren había ido por Shikki mientras que Takuma había ido a pedir la presencia de todos los vampiros por órdenes del Sangre Pura, todos estaban presentes, Kaname estaba sentado en un sillón de una sola pieza y su mirada era severa, Shikki estaba incomodo ante ella, Kaname jamás le había mirado de esa forma, Yuuki tambien había sido convocada, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero para que su hermano estuviera asi de molesto y más con Shikki era algo sumamente extraño

Kaname: Shikki, el comportamiento que tuviste el día de ayer fue totalmente fuera de lugar

Shikki: pero Kaname lo hice porque Kiryuu no merece ni una sola gota de tu sangre, es asqueroso ese nivel E

Kaname: SHIKKI, GUARDA SILENCIO AHORA MISMO.

Todos estaban asustados, el aura de Kaname se había expandido de una forma grotesca y ahora todos estaban en el suelo por el poder que era abrumador... poco a poco se fueron levantando pues Kaname había calmado su poder. Shikki estaba impresionado y asustado Kaname jamás se había enojado con el... con nadie...

Kaname: escúchame Shikki, no tolerare este tipo de comportamiento, el hecho de ser una actividad, no teda el derecho de arremeter asi contra Zero, ni mucho menos entrar en mis aposentos de esa forma, si esto no fuera una actividad, ¿sabes las consecuencias que hubiera tenido lo que hiciste?

Shikki: no

Kaname: si esto fuera real Shikki, en estos momentos estaría sumamente angustiado en un hospital esperando que la amenaza de aborto pase y que tanto mi pareja como mi hijo vivieran los dos

Shikki: pero no es real

Kaname: ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES SHIKKI... SI FUERA REAL HABRIAS MATADO A MI HIJO

Shikki: lo siento... perdón

Kaname: y esto va para todos, esta es una actividad que deberán tomar muy enserio, como jóvenes no sabemos nada y pasamos de largo todo lo que un "verdadero" embarazo conllevaría, quiero que todos tomen esto con la seriedad y responsabilidad que se requiere ¿lo han entendido?

Todos: si Kaname-sama

Kaname: mi siguiente anuncio, a partir de hoy Zero Kiryuu es mi pareja oficial, Prometido y Futuro Consorte, espero que sea tratado con el mismo respeto que el titulo lo amerita, de lo contrario lo tomare como una ofensa personal, Shikki si vuelves a ofender a Zero o haces cualquier cosa en su contra, no me controlare asi seas mi primo, lo mismo para ti Yuuki, asi seas mi hermana

Yuuki: de acuerdo Kaname-nisán

Kaname: ahora todos pueden retirarse, Shikki espera afuera, Yuuki quería hablar contigo a solas, pero las cosas se dieron de esta forma, yo me enamore de Zero y no pienso casarme contigo, además el cariño que te tengo es solo como el de hermanos, espero puedas comprenderlo

Yuuki: no te preocupes Kaname-nii, yo entiendo y apoyo que estés con Zero, no voy a forzar un sentimiento. Si eres feliz con Zero eso está bien

Kaname: te lo agradezco Yuuki, entonces notificare al Consejo que estás de acuerdo en cancelar nuestro compromiso

Yuuki: claro que si Kaname, debo irme, aún tengo cosas que hacer

Todos se fueron del lugar hacia sus dormitorios, Yuuki salio furiosa por lo dicho, ahora Zero era el prometido de su hermano... la había botado sin la más mínima delicadeza y humillado frente a todos

Yuuki: maldita sea, juro que esto no se quedara asi Kaname, ya me las pagaras Zero, ¿Cómo se han atrevido a hacer esto?, no, lo más seguro es que esto sea una broma, si eso es, es una broma, además Kaname necesita tener hijos y es obvio que con Zero no podrá, asi que el consejo no lo permitirá, no tengo de que preocuparme, que tonta soy, jajajajaja

Kaname: Shikki, como castigo por lo que has hecho, se restringe tu permiso para modelar y tendrás que tomar el resto de clases con la clase diurna bajo la supervisión de Kaito Takamiya

Shikki: te prometo que me portare bien, pero no me mandes con los humanos

Kaname: ese es tu castigo Shikki y no quiero que le faltes al respeto a nadie o tu castigo podría ser peor, ahora retírate a tu habitacion y empaca tus cosas, iré con Cross-san a dar el aviso

Shikki: de acuerdo Kaname

Kaname: y no solo eso te disculparas con Zero

Shikki: si... Kaname

 **...CASA DE CROSS...**

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacando a todos de su plática Cross se levantó para ir a ver quién era

Scarlett: Cross, necesitamos hablar

Cross: ¿Scarlett?

Cross hizo pasar a Scarlett quien saludo a todos los presentes, Cross sabía que su visita debía ser por alguna razón sobre lo de la supuesta boda de Kaname y Zero, después de que la cazadora platicara un rato con los presentes ella y Cross partieron a la dirección, sería más fácil hablar ahí

Cross: pasa Scarlett, cuéntame que ha pasado

Scarlett: bien, no me andaré por las ramas, en el Consejo vampírico de alguna forma ya se enteraron sobre la boda de Kuran y Zero, la noticia fue bien recibida, solo hay dos problemas Cross

Cross: oh y cuales serian

Scarlett: que gracias a tu nueva materia el Consejo cree que Zero está esperando al primer primogénito de los Kuran y estarán vigilando muy de cerca y la segunda es que mandaran a un Cazador para supervisar y asegurarse que esto no es una farsa...

Cross: ¿cuándo llega el supervisor?

Scarlett: llega mañana a primera hora Cross

Cross: estamos en problemas... aaaah... hablare con Kaname-kun y espero no me mate por esto

Scarlett: Cross, si el supervisor se da cuenta de que todos y todas en la escuela están embarazados, no crees que sospecharan

Cross: es cierto, tienes razón ¿qué haremos?

Scarlett: bien... supongo que la actividad deberá cancelarse o hacerse a distancia

Cross: ya entiendo, vamos con Seshiro-sensei

Cross y Scarlett fueron rápidamente con el profesor y le expusieron el problema, asi que decidió ayudarles, rápidamente al lado de los asistentes, fueron notificando a los alumnos que las clases diurnas se suspendían hasta nuevo aviso pues habrá ciertas remodelaciones, sin embargo el proyecto se llevaría a cabo desde sus casas, los alumnos fueron saliendo poco a poco de las instalaciones con cartas dirigidas hacia sus padres... Por cuenta Cross había mandado llamar a Kaname a su oficina y esperaba que el joven sangre pura no lo asesinara

Cross: adelante

Kaname: Cross-san en que puedo ayudarle

Cross: toma asiento Kaname-kun, lo que debo hablar contigo es delicado y espero me puedas perdonar y entender… y sobre todo te imploro que no me mates

Kaname: me inquieta con sus palabras Cross, asi que hable por favor, le prometo que tratare de entender cualquiera que sea la situación y dudo mucho tener que matarlo, no creo que sea tan malo lo que deba contarme

Cross: bien Kaname-kun... veras... (Aquí le cuenta como se enteraron de que querían asesinar a Zero pero antes querían que dejara preñada a una cazadora)

Kaname: ¿cómo se supone que harían que Zero dejara preñada a alguna cazadora?

Cross: lógicamente iban a drogarlo con algún afrodisiaco muy fuerte o en su defecto con algún ritual que ayuda a que hiciera que Zero lo hiciera sin oponer resistencia

Kaname: necesita de mi ayuda para salvarlo ¿no es asi?

Cross: bueno... de hecho Kaname-kun, no pude esperar e hice algo (aquí le cuenta la verdad sobre la boda) y estos son los documentos originales que demuestran que tú y Zero están casados

Kaname tomo los documentos y comenzó a examinarlos, El acta de matrimonio era legal, asi que Zero era oficialmente su esposo ante los Cazadores y su unión aún estaba incompleta ante los vampiros, Kaname sonrió de lado, de alguna forma se sentía feliz, pues en verdad Zero era su esposo, por otra parte en verdad estaba preocupado pues ahora sabía que la vida de su hermoso peliplata corría peligro

Kaname: Deje esto en mis manos Cross, por ahora sera mejor que Zero no se entere de nada, hare que los alumnos tambien se retiren solo dejare a Takuma, Aido y Kain, a los demás los enviare a la Mansión Kuran junto con Yuuki

Cross: de acuerdo Kaname-kun lo dejo en tus manos, ahora que le diremos al supervisor de que no hay alumnos

Kaname: podríamos decir que hubo algunas fugas de gas y la excusa de Zero es que no debe moverse, hablare con los demás para explicarles la situación

Cross: bien entonces Ichiru se quedara en casa, de esa forma tambien Zero estará tranquilo, espero que Zero no se moleste demasiado

Kaname: ya vera que no Cross-san, ahora me retiro, daré el aviso para que se retiren los alumnos

Cross: gracias Kaname-kun y de verdad lamento molestarte con todo esto

Kaname: no se preocupe Cross-san, no me molesta en nada, es más... desde anoche Zero y yo formalizamos oficialmente nuestra relación, los de la clase nocturna ya están avisados y bueno usted me ha ahorrado la platica

Cross: va... vaya... eso no me lo espere... me da mucho gusto Kaname-kun... gracias por querer tanto a Zero, lo dejo en tus manos y muchas gracias por todo

Kaname: no Cross se equivoca, yo no quiero a Zero, yo lo amo con todo mí ser, es la persona más importante de mi vida

Cross: ya veo Kaname, solo tendrás que hablar con Yagari y todo listo

Kaname: si... bueno creo que eso lo hare después... aun no quiero morir Cross

Cross: no pasara nada malo... si acaso te dará una paliza, pero solo eso Kaname-kun, además mi Zerito hermoso lo vale no ¿crees?

Kaname: claro que lo vale, pero a un me gustaría fisfrutar de mi matrimonio al menos por un tiempo... bien me retiro Cross-san

Cross sintió con la cabeza, estaba contento de que todo hubiera salido más que bien, ahora podía estar tranquilo pues sabía que Kaname siempre estaría al lado de Zero

Scarlett: menuda sorpresita la de Kuran

Cross: si... pero estoy feliz porque ahora Zero tiene quien lo ame y proteja

Scarlett: ¿qué hay de la princesa?

Cross: no voy a mentirte Scarlett, siempre he visto a Yuuki como a una hija, pero si me dieras a escoger entre la felicidad de alguno de mis tres hijos y la de ella... elegiría la felicidad de mis retoños... Zero, Ichiru y Kaito... mis niños lo perdieron todo y solo nos tienen a Yagari y a mí, cuando nosotros faltemos ellos no tendrán a nadie más, sin embargo Yuuki siempre tendría a Kaname como su hermano y los vampiros la protegerán solo por ser una sangre pura... pero mis niños solo nos tienen a nosotros, puedes verlo en Zero, la Asociación quería matarle por considerarlo un riesgo

Scarlett: te entiendo Cross, ¿qué harás si viene y trata de convencerte para que le ayudes a hacer que Kuran cambie de parecer?

Cross: no lo hare, ya veré como lo manejo cuando llegue el momento, ¿crees que Kaname-kun... forme el Lazo de Sangre?

Scarlett: no dudo que pronto lo haga y más para proteger a Zero, dentro de poco sera Luna de Celo, no creo que sea tan tonto como para desaprovechar esa oportunidad

Cross: tienes razón, creo que pronto de verdad sere abueloooooooo Kyaaaaaaaaa

Scarlett: nunca cambias Cross jajajajajaja

Cross: supongo que iré hablando con Yagari o de verdad dejara a Zero viudo antes de saber que está casado con Kaname-kun

Scarlett: oh vamos Cross no me quites la diversión de ver a Kuran suplicar por su vida, además eso sería mejor, asi Kuran sabría que esperar si daña a tu retoño

Cross: ¿dañar?

Scarlett: si imagínate que lo haga llorar

Cross: ¿llorar...a mi Zerito?

Scarlett: bueno eso sería algo leve, qué tal que fuera un esposo salvaje que lo golpeara, o imagínate que tal si lo engañara, pobre de Zerito, ¿cuánto sufriría?

Cross: oooh nooooooo eso sí que no, Kaname-kun no puede hacer nada de eso, mi retoño no puede derramar ni una sola lagrima

Scarlett: entonces deja que Yagari le advierta esa parte, digo no querrás que nuestro retoñito sufra ¿o sí?

Cross: tienes razón, Yagari puede encargarse de eso, con que Kaname-kun lo lastime yo lo mato

Scarlett se deleitaba con lo fácil que era convencer a Cross, la verdad no quería perderse por nada del mundo ver a Kuran suplicando por su vida, ya se lo había perdido cuando Yagari creyó que Zero estaba embarazado y esta vez por nada del mundo se lo volvería a perder

 **...CONSEJO VAMPIRICO...**

La noticia de que el mundo vampírico tenia reina había llegado a oído de muchos y todos esperaban con ansias el momento en el que su Rey Kaname Kuran anunciara la identidad de la Reina, pues tambien se habían enterado que había roto el compromiso con Yuuki Kuran y eso los había dejado aún más sorprendidos, ahora todos se preguntaban ¿cómo era la Reina y que tipo de belleza escondía para haber cautivado a Kaname Kuran?

 **...DORMITORIOS DE LA LUNA...**

Kaname: gracias Takuma...mmmh...

Takuma: ¿sucede algo Kaname?

Kaname: no nada Takuma, solo sentí un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, creo que tengo un mal presentimiento...

Takuma: jajaja, creo que solo te quedaste nervioso por lo de Yagari-sensei

Kaname: puede ser, de todas formas muchas gracias Takuma

Kain: Kaname-sama, ya se han retirado todos los alumnos y volverán hasta nuevo aviso

Aido: si, la que costo más trabajo para que se fuera fue Seiren, pero están todos bien Kaname

Kaname: bien, muchas gracias

Kain: Kaname-sama puedo preguntar como convencerá a Zero-sama de que no pasa nada y como hará para que el siga usando el vientre falso

Kaname: bueno eso sera fácil, le diremos que Ichiru no puede usarla ya que estará ayudando a Yagari en la Asociación pero no ira a misiones, con eso estará tranquilo y con respecto a Aido le diremos que tiene que estarse presentando en el consejo

Takuma: vaya... lo planeaste todo

Kaname: lo único que nos resta es que vayas a la Asociación y digas que el embarazo de Zero es una actividad escolar, pero que mi esposo puede quedar en cinta en cualquier momento y sobre todo decirles que estamos esperando hasta realizar la ceremonia correspondiente y casarnos ante las leyes vampíricas

Takuma: de acuerdo, con eso ellos quedaran fascinados Kaname

Kaname: asi es, en ese aspecto son muy tradicionalistas y eso les hará saber que quiero tomar en cuenta a este consejo para llevar a cabo la ceremonia

Aido: Kaname-sama y tambien lo engañaran para llevar a cabo la ceremonia

Kaname: espero no tener que hacerlo Aido o sino después el mismo se encargara de meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja

Kain: no dudo que pueda hacerlo

Los tres vampiros se retiraron a su habitacion y Kaname fue por Zero, al llegar solo estaba el con Kaito, se despidió del joven y se llevó en brazos a Zero, la verdad es que para ambos estar asi era cómodo, ambos se sentían bien, Kaname de cierta forma adoraba tener asi a Zero y ahora más, pues aunque el peliplata lo ignorara era suyo y de nadie más, asi que esbozo una gran sonrisa

Zero: ¿de qué ríes Kaname?

Kaname: de nada en especial Zero, solo de lo feliz que soy al estar a tu lado

Zero: yo tambien soy feliz, sabes estábamos esperando a Cross y no he comido, tengo hambre

Kaname: bien que te parece cenar pasta

Zero: la pasta me gusta

Kaname: pasta sera

Kaname y Zero habían llegado al dormitorio, sin embargo Zero no había sentido la presencia que los había observado, Kaname si, eran cazadores, al parecer las cosas no serían fáciles, Kaname llevo a Zero hasta la cocina, definitivamente no iba a dejarlo solo en la habitacion... una vez ahí, Kaname comenzó a sacar las cosas y poco tiempo después una pasta deliciosa era prácticamente devorada por Zero

Zero: odio admitirlo pero cocinas bien Kaname

Kaname: no te creas Zero, solo se cocinar algunos platillos que sean sencillos, en la cocina definitivamente me ganas por mucho

Zero: ¿por cierto Kaname... acaso no hay nadie?

Kaname: es verdad olvide decirte que hubo una fuga de gas en la academia y Cross prefirió que los alumnos se fueran de la Academia, es más seguro

Zero: vaya... fue peligroso, entonces supongo que la actividad de la materia va a cancelarse ¿no?

Kaname: no... La actividad seguirá y todos estarán en su casa siguiéndola al pie de la letra, asi que no te lo puedes quitar

Zero: que mala suerte... cada vez pesa más

Kaname: es lógico ese sería el peso que estarías cargando en la realidad

Zero: no tendré hijos a tan joven edad

Kaname: pero yo quiero hijos y muchos Zero

Zero: aaah no... No señor, después de esta experiencia no sere "madre" a tan joven edad

Kaname: vamos Zero... sera hermoso

Zero: no, no y no...

Kaname: Zero... por favor... ¿si?

Zero: No Kaname y no me mires con ojitos de cordero a medio morir

Kaname: Zero... ¿acaso no me quieres?

Zero: sabes que te quiero y mucho Kaname, pero una cosa es un hijo y otra cosa mi cariño asi que deja de tratar de manipularme

Kaname: bueno... hay maneras de convencerte... Zero

Zero: no podemos... recuerda que estoy convaleciente

Kaname: una semana, se ira rápido

Zero: oh, pero si tanto quieres un hijo eso se puede arreglar… tu puedes tenerlo

Kaname: ...

Zero: me lo imagine, ahora llévame a la habitacion y mímame

Kaname: de acuerdo, lo que usted ordene mi hermosa luna

Ambos subieron a su recamara, se recostaron y Kaname estuvo consintiendo a Zero, le masajeo los hombros, besaba la coronilla de su cabeza y se daban besos llenos de cariño y ternura.

Pronto las cosas empezarían a ser difíciles para ambos, pero tal vez y solo tal vez sera la mejor forma de unirlos... y Yuuki queriendo separarlos lo único que lograra sera unirlos para siempre... dando como consecuencia...

La mañana había llegado rápidamente, Kaname, Yagari y Cross daban la bienvenida al supervisor

Cross: es un placer tenerlo aquí Midori-san, a que debo el placer de su visita

Midori: esta carta es de la Asociación, me han enviado a supervisar ciertos eventos y espero no haya ningún problema en que permanezca aquí

Cross: claro que no, aunque es extraño que manden a un cazador a la academia sin avisar

Midori: ¿y?

Cross: bueno tuvimos que darles unas vacaciones a los alumnos pues hubo una fuga de gas y viendo que podría ser peligroso no hay alumnos, bueno excepto Kaname Kuran, Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Takuma Ichijo y mis hijos, Zero, Ichiru y Kaito

Midori: de hecho el asunto que me trae es Zero, deseamos saber si el joven está bien y ver que la salud de Ichiru tambien se conserve en buen estado, usted sabe, al ser gemelos y seguir vivos por la maldición es extraño, solo nos aseguramos de que ambos estén bien

Cross: lo entiendo, ellos están bien, pero si desean verlo con sus propios ojos no hay ningún problema, saben que son bienvenidos a mi Academia

Midori: por cierto Kuran-sama, nos ha llegado un rumor algo extraño, ¿es verdad que se contrajo matrimonio con Zero Kiryuu?

Kaname: asi es, pero agradecería que lo llamase Zero Kuran, le recuerdo que ahora es mi esposo y merece el mismo respeto que se me brinda a mí

Midori: oh... lo siento, me disculpo Kuran-sama

Kaname y los suyos se retiraron, Cross guio a su "visita" a una habitacion de la residencia del Sol... Zero al ver llegar a Kaname le pregunto que estaba sucediendo

Kaname: no te preocupes es un cazador ha venido a supervisar que tanto tu como Ichiru estén bien, por eso de la maldición y ¿adivina qué?

Zero: ¿qué sucede?

Kaname: al parecer la actividad de Cross llego a oído de los cazadores de forma extraña

Zero: ¿extraña? No entiendo

Kaname: el cazador que enviaron es un pedante y arrogante... me pregunto que si el rumor de nuestro matrimonio era verdad

Zero: ese estúpido de Cross y sus locas ideas... ¿qué has contestado?

Kaname: le dije que era cierto

Zero: ¿por qué lo has hecho, estás loco?

Kaname: no importa, de todas formas eso se volverá realidad, además no me gusto la forma en que hablo de ti, asi que por eso lo hice, asi que si te pregunta, Dile que todo es cierto, fastidiémoslo un rato que te parece

Zero: mmmh... suena divertido, veamos cómo sale Cross de esta

Kaname: bien me parece bien cariño

Zero: entonces, consiente a tu "esposo" y llévalo a comer helado a casa de Cross

Kaname: de acuerdo, ven aquí, por cierto Zero, en el Consejo se enteraron de la actividad de Cross y quieren llevarla más lejos

Zero: ¿más lejos? A que te refieres

Kaname: a llevar acabo un "Lazo de Sangre" para que sepamos lo que es la responsabilidad de ser padres a temprana edad

Zero: están locos como nos van a unir

Kaname: sería igual a lo que hizo Cross, solo que sin hacer algunas cosas para que no sea real

Zero. Es llevar muy lejos una actividad Kaname... Espero que te niegues a ello, eso sí es una locura, que tal que les falla algo y si nos unen

Kaname: bueno si me unen a ti de verdad no tengo problemas... ¿tú no lo deseas?

Zero: Baka... no digo que no quiera... pero... me gustaría que fuera especial y porque yo lo quiero

Kaname cargo a Zero y asi ambos partieron a casa de Cross, al parecer el plan estaba funcionando y Zero estaría a salvo por un tiempo hasta que el formalizara la unión... ya se le ocurriría algo para hacerlo, tal vez... el día de Luna de Celo ayude.

Por otra parte algunos cazadores que habían entrado a la academia gracias a un hechizo, estaban buscando a Zero, la orden de eliminarlo era imperativa y aunque muchos se preguntaban, el porqué de aquello, no podían decir nada, solo debían cumplir con sus órdenes

Cerca del lago uno de los cazadores bajo de un árbol y comenzó a rastrear donde podría estar Zero, sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho pues una línea de hielo se interpuso frente a él, ante esto dio un salto hacia atrás

Aido: vaya, te has escapado por poco

Cazado: ¿Por qué me has atacado vampiro?

Aido: vamos, no te hagas el inocente, se perfectamente bien que bienes a exterminar a Zero-sama y eso es algo que no voy a permitir que pase

Cazador: si es asi, te eliminare rápidamente maldito vampiro

Aido: eso lo dudo mucho

Cuando Aido dijo aquellas palabras, el cazador ya estaba completamente congelado, asi que se acercó hasta donde estaba, extendió su mano hacia el bloque de hielo y este se rompió en miles de pedazos junto con el cazador

Aido: uno menos, estúpidos cazadores, acaso creyeron que sería tan fácil acercarse a Zero-sama

En otro lugar de la academia Kain había exterminado al segundo cazador, ahora tendría que ir a buscar si no había más

Kain: Zero-sama siempre ha sido un excelente cazador y saben que ya no está en riesgo de caer al nivel E ¿Por qué querrán exterminarlo?

Al parecer esa era la pregunta que muchos se hacían, pero al parecen aun tendrían que esperar para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **BODA INESPERADA**

 **EL DESPERTAR DE UN VAMPIRO ROSEN**

 **Y LUNA DE MIEL**

Tanto Kain, como Hanabusa se encontraban exterminando a los dos últimos cazadores que habían entrado en la propiedad de la Academia Cross

Kain: estos fueron los últimos

Aido: si, eso parece, pero aun no entiendo porque quieren exterminar a Zero-sama, no se supone que ya no tiene riesgo de caer al nivel E

Kain: ni idea Hana, supongo que Kaname-sama tendrá que mandar a investigar, además tenemos que mantener tambien a Ichiru vigilado

Aido: quieren exterminar a Zero-sama, pero conservar a Ichiru ¿Qué pretenden los cazadores?

En otra parte de la Academia Kaname llevaba entre sus brazos a Zero, el supervisor Midori había salido a revisar el lugar, tenía que ver detalladamente cada lugar y asi poder crear una ruta segura y eliminar a Zero, además debía encontrar a los cazadores para que le informaran de todos los movimientos de Zero, en su recorrido se tropezó con Kaname y Zero, el cual iba entre los brazos del sangre pura, quien al ver el estado de Zero se quedó con la boca abierta

Midori: Ki... Kiryuu... tu... tu... ¿embarazado?...

Kaname: Supervisor Midori creo haberle dicho que ahora es un Kuran, espero más respeto hacia mi esposo

Midori: lo lamento mucho Kaname-sama, es solo que no me espere ver a su esposo en cinta

Kaname: asi es Midori-san, mi esposo esta de casi 5 meses

Midori: mis felicitaciones Kaname-sama y Zero-sama

Zero: muchas gracias Midori-san

Midori: vaya... en la Asociación estarán felices de saber que pronto habrá un Kiryuu mas

Kaname: asi es, un poderoso heredero de dos poderosas sangres, si me disculpa llevare a mi esposo con Cross

Midori: disculpe mi atrevimiento Kaname-sama, pero ¿acaso Zero-sama está enfermo?

Kaname: no para nada, solo cansado asi que por eso lo llevo, si nos disculpa nos retiramos

Midori: si claro...

Midori solo observaba por donde se habían ido, el que Zero estuviera preñado del sangre pura era algo que no sabían y eso debía informarlo rápido, pues eso lo cambiaba todo, se retiró a su habitacion y una vez ahí, tomo el teléfono y marco a la Asociación

Midori: Presidente, siento molestarlo pero hay información que no puede esperar

Presidente Alen: que sucede Midori

Midori: presidente, Zero Kiryuu esta preñado de Kaname Kuran

Alen: ¿qué has dicho?

Midori: lo que ha escuchado, yo mismo me lo he topado frente a frente, está en el 5º mes, ahora no podemos ejecutar el asesinato

Alen: te dije que ese Cazador es un peligro, debe ser asesinado, a estas alturas ha estado bebiendo la sangre de Kuran, si la sangre del cazador despierta sera un problema

Midori: entiendo eso presidente, pero tengo una mejor idea que nos beneficia a todos

Alen: ¿y cuál es?

Midori: secuestrar a Zero y esperar a que tenga a su hijo, lo matamos y a su hijo lo entrenamos como un cazador y sera tan poderoso que nos ayudara a exterminar a todos esos vampiros, lo mantendremos escondido hasta que pueda matar a los Kuran y los otros sangre pura

Alen: muy bien, pero debes ser rápido, por lo que sabemos aún no forman el Lazo y si es verdad, podemos secuestrarlo y Kuran jamás lo encontrara

Midori: entendido presidente, asi lo hare

Toda la conversación había sido escuchada por Belial quien rápidamente se fue al Consejo, debía alertar lo que aquel presidente corrupto y ese hombre deseaban hacer, pero sobre todo investigar la sangre de Zero

Una vez en el lugar Belial fue recibido encontrando a Takuma en el lugar

Belial: mis señores, traigo información

Lumer: puedes hablar Belial, Takuma Ichijo puede escuchar lo que tienes que decir y asi informar a Kaname-sama

Belial informo todo lo que había escuchado, Takuma estaba que no creía todo lo que estaba sucediendo y que gracias a la locura de Cross podrían defender a Zero, pero ¿su sangre?

Después de escuchar todo Takuma procedió a explicar que el embarazo era falso por una actividad, pero que Kaname y Zero deseaban esperar a formar el Lazo para procrear

Lady Midar: gracias a Kami, sin embargo eso nos puede ayudar a desenmascarar a esos dos

Ámel: asi podríamos proponer al Cazador Yagari Toga como el nuevo Presidente

Lumer: lo primero es averiguar a qué se refieren con despertar la sangre de Zero-sama

Takuma: disculpen, pero talvez yo tenga una teoría sobre eso

Lady Midar: hable Joven Takuma

Takuma: verán, siempre he sospechado que Zero-sama no era un nivel E, su resistencia fue muy clara, jamás bebía una sola gota de sangre en 4 años y un poco antes de la llegada de Rido Kuran, él estuvo bebiendo sangre de la princesa que aún no despertaba y luego bebió la sangre de Shizuka-sama, Kaname Sama tambien le dio a beber de su sangre 3 veces y con eso obtuvo un poder tan grande con el que es capaz de manipular a su antojo a Bloody Rose, pasando de una simple arma a unas Vides capaces de destrozar a un sangre pura en un instante si asi lo desea, por lo tanto he tenido mis sospechas y tal vez con esto esté en lo correcto y Zero sea un Median Rose

Lady Midar: un... imposible

Lumer: el último Median Rose del que se supo su existencia fue hace casi 2000 años y fue asesinado

Ámel: pero jamás se supo si dejo descendencia

Takuma: la única forma de saberlo sería vertiendo la sangre de Zero-sama en la Rosa eterna y si esta vuelve a florecer

Lumer: sera signo del poder que posee

Takuma: me encargare de hablar con Kaname-sama

Ámel: esta información aquí se quedara y no puede ser divulgada a nadie mas

Todos asintieron, Takuma hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de salir de la habitacion cuando esta fue abierta bruscamente por Yuuki quien era acompañada de Shikki

Yuuki: Señores del consejos, soy Yuuki Kuran, hermana y prometida de Kaname Kuran y estoy aquí para solicitar que obliguen a mi hermano a formar el lazo conmigo, es su deber y obligación

Lady Midar: Princesa Kuran le recuerdo que este Nuevo Consejo, no acepta tales peticiones, puesto que Kaname-sama dio libre albedrío para tomar esa decisión basada en amor y no en obligación

Yuuki: sin embargo es imposible que un sangre pura este con un nivel E, eso es una aberración pues en cualquier momento caerá en la locura de sangre, acaso no entienden

Lumer: Princesa Kuran le pediré que modere su tono, le recordamos que somos Sangre Puras experimentados y usted aún no sabe controlar nada de su poder asi que le convendría recordar eso jovencita

Shikki: con todo respeto miembros del consejo, la princesa Kuran tiene razón, ese sucio Nivel E, no debe estar con Kaname-sama, los hijos que engendren no seran sangre pura

Lady Midar: Joven Shikki Senri le recuerdo que como noble debe referirse a su señor con el "Sama" y el tema no está a discusión, esta ofensa sera transmitida a Kaname-sama

Yuuki: acaso no lo entienden, como pueden preferir la sangre sucia de un nivel E, que a mí, una Sangre Pura

Lumer: señorita Kuran, vuelva a expresarse de tal forma y las consecuencias de su imprudencia pueden ser la muerte, esta advertida, no permitiremos que siga ofendiendo a la futura reina del mundo vampírico

Yuuki: vámonos Shikki

Ambos jóvenes salieron del recinto, Takuma estaba impresionado pues jamás pensó que Yuuki fuera capaz de expresarse de esa forma de Zero, pero por ahora podían estar seguros de que aun Yuuki no sabía nada del Matrimonio legítimo de Kaname y Zero

Takuma: excelencias me retiro, traeré un poco de las sangre de Zero-sama para salir de mis dudas

Lumer: esperamos su regreso con ansias joven Takuma

Takuma salio del lugar y se dirigió nuevamente a la academia, al llegar busco a Kaname pero Aido le informo que no estaba, salio a buscarlo y fue hasta la casa de Cross, ahí pudo encontrarlo

Takuma: veo que siguen con los antojos

Zero: algo asi Takuma

Takuma: bueno disculpen que los moleste pero Kaname necesito tratar contigo un tema muy urgente del Consejo

Kaname: de acuerdo, Zero volveré pronto

Zero: de acuerdo

Kaname salio del lugar y se fue a su oficina, ahí Takuma empezó a relatarle sobre todo lo hablado, sus sospechas de lo que tal vez era Zero, la forma de comprobarlo y la llegada de Yuuki y Shikki al consejo

Takuma: Kaname. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, discúlpame pero creo que Yuuki y Shikki en estos momentos son muy peligrosos y podrían hacerle daño a Zero y si confirmo su identidad, sabes muy bien lo que pasara

Kaname: si, Zero jamás podrá volver a luchar, su naturaleza gentil saldría a flote

Takuma: un ser incapaz de dañar, un ser lleno de afecto, amor y un gran poder que pasara a sus hijos siendo Rosen Maid sangre pura...

Kaname: Vampiros aún más poderosos que un Sangre Pura... un nuevo Ancestro de la línea sucesora, una nueva casta y Linaje puro

Takuma: asi es Kaname, es por eso que necesito un poco de la sangre de Zero, para llevarla al jardín místico de la niebla, si vierto su sangre y el jardín vuelve a la vida... entonces mis conjeturas seran ciertas

Kaname: si es asi, tendré que decirle la verdad a Zero y formalizar el lazo con él, antes de que alguien más se entere, además no puedo permitir que Yuuki se entere que ya estoy casado con Zero

Takuma: perdón por decir esto Kaname, pero que bueno que esto no salio antes de la lucha con tu Tío o estaríamos perdidos

Kaname: ni lo digas, solo de pensarlo... iré con Zero y te traeré la sangre

Takuma: te acompaño y parto de inmediato, entre más rápido mejor

Kaname y Takuma salieron del despacho del sangre pura, ambos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Cross

Kaname: Zero, necesito pedirte un favor

Zero: ¿qué sucede Kaname?

Kaname: Zero podrías darme un poco de tu sangre, Takuma la necesita para ver algo

Zero: ¿para qué?

Kaname: Zero, es importante, en cuanto Takuma confirme algo yo mismo te explicare lo que está pasando, por ahora solo confía en mi

Zero: de acuerdo Kaname, pero prométeme que hablaras conmigo en cuanto Takuma averigüe lo que está buscando

Kaname: asi lo hare mi amor, gracias

Kaname le dio un beso a Zero en la frente, tomo su muñeca haciendo una herida de la cual comenzó a brotar su sangre, Kaname puso un frasco y esta callo en él, Takuma al tener la sangre de Zero partió de inmediato, Zero de alguna forma intuía que algo no estaba nada bien y por ello tendría que averiguar que estaba pasando, no podría esperar a que Takuma regresara

Zero: Kaname ¿qué está pasando?

Kaname: me imaginaba que no podrías esperar ¿cierto?

Zero: si ya sabes como soy ¿para qué preguntas?

Kaname: pensé que por una sola vez esperarías pacientemente Zero

Zero: sera mejor que me lo digas de una vez

Kaname: Zero... prométeme que dejaras que termine de hablar y que no te enojaras

Zero: eso dependerá de lo que tengas que decirme Kaname

Kaname: Zero... por favor

Zero: de acuerdo... aun asi no te prometo no enojarme, pero si escucharte

Kaname: eso es más que suficiente Zero

Kaname dio un suspiro, Ambos se fueron a la recamara de Zero y ahí comenzó a contarle absolutamente todo a Zero, los gestos de Zero eran indescifrables, con cada palabra dicha por Kaname, Zero quedaba más sorprendido... Kaname no le guardo ningún secreto, le hablo con la verdad, sobre su Boda, el Consejo, la Asociación, las Sospechas de Takuma, todo, esta vez era sincero con Zero, no le ocultaría nada, no lo perdería por alguna mentira

Kaname: esa es toda la verdad Zero

Zero: yo... yo no sé qué decir Kaname

Kaname: todo estará bien Zero, te lo prometo, voy a protegerte

Zero se abrazó de Kaname el cual lo envolvió protectoramente entre sus brazos, Zero solo podía pensar en todo lo dicho por Kaname y este a su vez agradecía que Zero lo entendiera, no sabría qué hacer si lo perdía, Zero era lo más importante y valioso para él.

Zero: Kaname... ¿en verdad estamos casados?

Kaname: si, bajo las leyes de los Cazadores, todo gracias a Cross y sus locuras

Zero: algún día se lo agradeceré pero primero le daré una paliza y luego le agradeceré

Kaname: Te amo Zero... y ante este anillo (el símbolo de los Kuran y el que le había dado) juro que te protegeré y que jamás dejare que nada malo te suceda, eres mi todo Zero

Zero: te amo Kaname... te amo tanto...

Kaname: Zero

Zero: mmmh

Kaname: quiero que nos unamos bajo las leyes vampíricas... Deseo crear el Lazo de Sangre Zero

Zero: está bien Kaname

Kaname se separó un poco de Zero, estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por su peliplata, Zero lo veía con ternura, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su sangre pura, asi que lo atrajo hasta a él y comenzó a besarlo para transmitirle todos los sentimientos de amor que tenía.

Ambos se separaron de su beso y se miraron con dulzura, Kaname era feliz, después de tantos siglos de soledad su corazón y alma estaban completos, solo un ritual más y nada ni nadie los separaría jamás

Zero: Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo

Kaname: ¿qué?

Zero: Casarnos tonto... formar el lazo

Kaname: ¿estás seguro Zero?

Zero: claro que lo estoy Kaname

Kaname: te amo tanto Zero, hay que ir cambiarnos de ropa y saldremos ahora mismo al Consejo, le avisare a Takuma, Aido y Kain

Zero: yo le avisare a Cross, Yagari, Ichiru y Kaito

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa de Cross y se fueron a los dormitorios de la Luna, Kaname se había puesto un traje sastre Negro con camisa blanca y un corbatín rojo, Zero usaba un traje sastre Blanco, camisa blanca y un corbatín rojo, (se había quitado el vientre falso), una vez listos ambos bajaron sin ser vistos, Kaname le había puesto una capa a Zero para que nadie viera que no llevaba el vientre falso, ambos subieron a la limosina del sangre pura y partieron rumbo a la Asociación, en el camino Kaname, le aviso a Kain, Aido y Takuma, Aido y Kain rápidamente se cambiaron, Aido vestía un traje en color Gris y Kain uno en color negro... Takuma en la Asociación dio el aviso al Consejo pues esto se llevaría en secreto, el después de verificar sus sospechas se cambió de ropa, optando por un traje sastre en color Gris

Por su parte Zero aviso a Cross y este obligo a Yagari a cambiarse sin decirle aun lo que estaba por suceder, Cros uso un traje en color Beige y Yagari uno Negro, Ichiru vestía uno en color Paja y Kaito uno en color Verde oscuro... los cuatro partieron rumbo a la Asociación

Kaname y Zero estaban esperando en una sala, donde Lady Midar le explicaba a Zero en que se basa el ritual y lo que debería hacer, mientras tanto ya en el lugar todos esperaban

Cross junto con Ámel decidieron explicarle a Yagari de lo que se trataba, este como el "padre protector" que era se puso furioso, pues uno de sus pequeños iba a ser arrancado de su lado (según él) y tenía que darle una severa advertencia, la cual pospuso gracias a la intervención de Belial

Belial: se lo agradezco Yagari-sensei

Yagari: dije que la pospondría por ahora, más nunca dije que no le daría una maldita paliza en cuanto pueda

Después de un largo rato de espera todos fueron al salón de rituales, la noche ya había caído, Lady Midar llego y tanto Kaname como Zero iban detrás de ella, todos les miraban de cierta forma felices, pero Kaname podía ver una mirada de severa ira por parte de Yagari la cual le indicaba que no se había salvado de una advertencia muy dolorosa…. aunque les hubiera gustado que las cosas se hicieran diferentes, para ellos solo bastaba que estarían unidos para siempre

Lady Midar: todos los presentes estamos aquí como testigos para bendecir esta unión entre Kaname Kuran Sangre Pura y Zero Kiryuu Rosen Maid Sangre Pura, ¿Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiryuu, ustedes están de acuerdo en llevar su unión con amor, confianza y la firme convicción de unir sus almas en una sola?

Kaname: si

Zero: si

Lumer: Kaname Kuran usted al dar su sangre a este hombre que ha elegido como su pareja ¿lo acepta como su Reina y único Consorte por toda la eternidad?

Kaname: si, acepto

Ámel: Zero Kiryuu usted al dar su sangre a este hombre que ha elegido como su pareja ¿acepta su condición de Rosen Maid, jurando nunca traicionar su amor, jurando criar con suma protección y amor a sus hijos, lo acepta como su único Consorte, asi como despertar su sangre solo para él?

Zero: si, acepto

Lady Midar: ambos quiten su saco, corbatín y descubran una parte de su cuello, todos los presentes pasen y viertan un poco de su sangre en esta copa, la cual sera el símbolo de la unión de esta pareja

Kain, Aido y Takuma pasaron primero, los tres se hicieron un corte y vertieron su sangre en la copa, Cross, Yagari, Kaito e Ichiru hicieron lo mismo, al final Ichiru tomo las prendas de su hermano y Kaito las de Kaname

Ámel tomo la copa y vertió de su sangre, Lumer y Midar al igual que Belial hicieron lo mismo, una vez la copa estuvo llena con ella Lady Midar trazo un símbolo en el suelo con la sangre

Lumer: ambos entren al círculo de sangre y pónganse en medio del símbolo

Ámel: que este símbolo renazca y forme el símbolo de la unión de los nuevos reyes, que esta sangre sirva de protección y sea el testigo fiel de su amor mutuo, Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiryuu, unan su sangre y su alma en una sola

Ambos se acercaron y lamieron la piel del contrario, sus colmillos emergieron y al mismo tiempo se mordieron para comenzar a beber la sangre del contrario, poco a poco una luz empezó a rodearlos hasta hacerse intensa, todos se cubrieron los ojos

Kaname y Zero podían sentir como su sangre se mezclaba, como su alma se fundía en una sola, el palpitar de su corazón se había sincronizado... Eran uno solo... la unión estaba hecha

Un gran poder se sintió... la luz se desvaneció todos apreciaron como la piel de Kaname se había aclarado un poco más, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, el color de sus ojos era más brillante y su poder había crecido... pero el más impresionante era Zero, su cabello era mucho más sedoso y brillante que antes y este ahora llegaba hasta la altura de sus rodillas, su piel era mucho más blanca, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su poder era igual de abrumador que el de Kaname, su sello había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba una rosa y la misma marca estaba en el cuello de Kaname

Ámel: La unión está completa, Kaname Kuran y Zero Kuran ante el mundo vampírico son una sola alma, Kaname Kuran puede besar a su esposo Zero Kuran

Kaname sonrió admirando la belleza de su ahora esposo y con delicadeza y gentileza beso los labios ajenos, hundiéndose en el delicado sabor, un sabor embriagante que solo le pertenecía a él... se separaron de su beso y pudieron escuchar los aplausos de los presentes

Todos se acercaron para felicitarlos y Yagari...

Yagari: protege a mi hijo Kuran, ya sufrió lo suficiente, lo dejo a tu cuidado... esta demás decir lo que te pasara si le sucede algo (susurrándole al oído: prepárate para una paliza cuando regresen)

Kaname: entiendo Yagari-san

Ichiru: Zero felicidades, no sabes lo contento que estoy por ti, te quiero mucho hermano, Kaname, protege mucho a Zero por favor

Kaname: asi lo hare Ichiru, no tengas ninguna duda sobre eso

Kaito: espero que cuides bien de mi hermanito o te hare pedazos Kuran

Kaname: cuidar de él sera lo más importante para mi Kaito, puedes estar tranquilo

Cross: Hijo mío ¿espero me perdones?

Zero: ya lo hice papá

Cross estaba más que feliz, sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, por primera vez Zero lo llamaba Papá sin que él lo pidiera, era lógico ahora la naturaleza de Zero había emergido, el chico frio, prepotente, obstinado y orgulloso se había ido para dar paso al nacimiento del Zero amoroso, bondadoso y alegre, Ichiru y Kaito estaban felices, ese era el rostro que ambos habían deseado ver, lleno de felicidad... Yagari estaba orgulloso sus hijos eran lo mejor que le había pasado, no importaba que fueran adoptivos, para el eran y siempre serían sus hijos... y Cross... bueno... es Cross

Takuma: Zero, Kaname, felicidades a ambos y les deseo la mayor felicidad

Kaname: muchas gracias Takuma

Zero: gracias Takuma, eres un gran amigo

Aido: no olviden que siempre podrán con nosotros, siempre estaré a su lado y les sere fiel

Kaname: muchas gracias Takuma, sé que siempre puedo contar con ustedes

Zero: gracias Takuma (sonriendo)

Kain: Kaname lo mismo digo, Zero espero confíes en nosotros, siempre estaremos a su lado y los protegeremos

Zero: muchas gracias Kain, se los agradezco, aunque espero que tambien se cuiden, no quiero que les pase nada malo

Kaname: gracias Kain por todo su apoyo

Lumer, Midar, Ámel y Belial estaban hablando con Zero, mientras tanto Kaname hablaba con los demás

Kaname: espero que protejan a Zero, recuerden que ahora por su naturaleza ni siquiera podrá empuñar a Bloody Rose, Ichiru ahora tu deberás portarla junto con Hiel, esta demás que por ahora no pueden decir nada, todos lo sabrán cuando se regrese a clases y estén preparados para cualquier situación, Takuma contacta a Seiren y dale el aviso, debe regresar de inmediato, ella sera la que ahora protegerá a Zero

Kain: ¿quién cuidara de usted Kaname-sama?

Kaname: por eso no se preocupen, yo estaré bien

Takuma: Kaname, recuerda que tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Zero sentirá todo lo que sientas, incluso si te llegan a herir él lo sentirá como dolor propio

Kaito: por eso no se preocupen, si Seiren va a cuidar de Zero yo me encargo de Kaname

Ichiru: igual yo, papá y padre no se opondrán, es por el bien de Zero

Yagari: supongo que todos podemos estar pendientes de ambos

Cross: bien ya arreglado todo esto supongo que lo mejor sera que todos los alumnos regresen a clases

Kaname: si sera lo mejor Cross

Cross: bien, dadas las circunstancias Kaname-kun, tú y Zero se pueden tomar la semana, yo hablare con los profesores, al menos podrán tener una luna de miel como se debe, aunque sea por una semana

Kaname: se lo agradezco mucho Cross-san

Kaname y Zero habían terminado de platicar con todos, asi que en ese mismo instante se despidieron de todos y partieron a disfrutar de su Luna de Miel

 **... ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Cross: aaah... fue un grandioso día, mi pequeño está casado al menos ya puedo estar tranquilo solo nos quedan dos Yagari

Yagari: espero que a esos dos aún les falte mucho por partir del nido

Cross: yo tambien Yagari

Yagari: siempre hemos estado preocupados por su futuro, en especial por el de Zero y ahora que dejo de ser un nivel E, estoy tranquilo Kaien, sé que nuestros hijos estarán bien de ahora en adelante

Cross: lo sé, el día que les faltemos, estoy seguro que Kaname-kun cuidara de los tres

Yagari: tengo que admitir que es cierto, ese chupasangre cuidara bien de ellos cuando les faltemos... aunque para eso, espero que aun falte mucho tiempo

Ambos hombres estaban abrazados, en la sala, sabían perfectamente bien que de alguna forma ahora sus hijos estarían protegidos, Kaito e Ichiru habían escuchado la plática de sus padres y ahora estaban en la habitacion de Kaito

Kaito: veo que nuestros padres ahora están más tranquilos

Ichiru: si... creo que ya tendrán tiempo para ellos, se lo merecen

Kaito: ¿y cuando te vas a declarar?

Ichiru: ¿qué?... no...No... Yo... yo no podría... me moriría de la vergüenza

Kaito: si no lo haces alguien más podría ganártelo Ichi

Ichiru: ya... ya lo sé... pero ¿y si me rechaza?

Kaito: ¿eh?, sería un idiota si lo hace, Ichi eres muy lindo y te aseguro que nadie jamás podría rechazarte y si lo hace se lo pierde el

Ichiru: pero... ni siquiera nos hablamos mucho... además... ese día cuando Zero los hizo salir por los antojos... él dijo que lo amaba

Kaito: si pero solo fue por el momento que creo Zero, además nunca lo sabrás con certeza hasta que no te arriesgas

Ichiru: tengo miedo

Kaito: lo sé... pero es mejor a quedarte con la duda siempre... yo te estaré apoyando Ichi

Ichiru: gracias Kaito-nii

 **...AEROPUERTO...**

Zero: Kaname ¿a dónde iremos?

Kaname: es nuestra Luna de Miel Zero, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Zero: ¿enserio puedo elegir el lugar?

Kaname: asi es Zero, tus deseos son órdenes para mi cariño

Zero: bien... etto... me... me gustaría visitar Escocia... dicen que es muy bonito en esta época del año Kaname

Kaname: bien entonces sera Escocia

Kaname y Zero fueron a un área especial, donde el Sangre Pura ordeno que tuvieran listo su avión privado para salir en dos horas, en ese tiempo Takuma llegaría con los pasaportes y las visas de ambos y el Jet estaría listo, mientras tanto ambos salieron para comprar ropa, maletas y zapatos

Zero: Kaname has pagado mucho... de... deja que yo pague algo

Kaname: no mi amor, de ahora en adelante es mi deber como tu esposo el estar al pendiente de todo lo que necesites, quiero que seas egoísta Zero, no me importa gastar lo que sea

Zero: Kaname yo no necesito cosas materiales, para mí lo importante es estar a tu lado

Kaname: de acuerdo, pero no olvides que ahora eres mi esposo y mi deber es ver por ti ¿necesitas algo más?

Zero: bueno... de hecho si... algo para atar mi cabello

Zero sonrió para Kaname, era verdad, aun no sujetaban su cabello y aunque se veía hermoso, Kaname no quería que se estropeara su hermoso cabello, asi que entraron a un salón de belleza y en el lugar cortaron un poco el cabello de Zero para darle una bonita forma, le hicieron una trenza y al final la ataron con un listón lila, Kaname compro varios para Zero, al salir del lugar, de por si Zero ya llamaba la atención ahora lo hacía más, pues su cabello ya estaba cortado y atado debidamente lo que dejaba lucir más su hermoso rostro

Kaname tuvo que enviar varias miradas de "es MIO" para que no vieran tanto a su hermoso esposo, Takuma había llegado con los documentos que le había solicitado Kaname, despidió a ambos vampiros y regreso a la academia

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

De regreso a la academia Takuma se encargó de dar el aviso a Seiren quien partió de inmediato para proteger a su nuevo señor Zero Kuran

Kain: ¿necesitas ayuda?

Takuma: Gracias Kain, me ayudarías mucho si me ayudas a dar el aviso para que los alumnos regresen este Lunes a la Academia ¿y Aido?

Kain: fue a hacer lo que Zero-sama le ha encargado

Takuma: cuidar de Lili jejejeje con el pavor que le tiene ya quisiera ver su cara jajaja

Kain: oye Takuma ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Takuma: claro

Kain: ¿cómo se te declaro Belial?

Takuma: ¿eh?... Bu... bueno... jajaja... el preparo una cena muy romántica y jajaja... bue... bueno ahí se me declaro ¿por qué preguntas?...

Kain: bueno... quería darme una idea, para declare, eh visto algunas opciones pero no se cual elegir

Takuma: bueno... has algo que le guste, llévalo a un lugar que sea de su agrado... algo que realmente lo cautive

Kain: no sera muy difícil... algo que le gusta... siempre está comiendo cosas dulces...

Takuma: bueno, ya sabes por donde iniciar

Kain: creo que ya se lo que hare... espero me dé un si

Takuma: ya verás que si

 **...ESCOCIA...**

El viaje había durado varias horas y por fin habían llegado a su destino, Zero estaba profundamente dormido por lo cual Kaname lo cargo hasta llegar a la limosina que los esperaba, en el trayecto Kaname había llamado la atención, pero lo que más era llamativo era la hermosa carga que llevaba entre sus brazos, todos los que veían a Zero quedaban admirados por tal belleza, Kaname subió a la Limosina y pidió ir a un dirección, en el trayecto del vuelo había rentado una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, después de unas horas más de camino, por fin habían llegado, era un hermoso lugar, no muy grande pero si lo ideal para ellos, era un lugar sencillo, una cabaña que tenía una sala pequeña, una cocina, dos recamaras, un baño con jacuzzi, un garaje, un carro que tambien había rentado y ya lo habían llevado al lugar, Kaname bajo con cuidado para no despertar a Zero, el chofer bajo las maletas y las dejo adentro de la casa

Kaname ingreso y deposito a Zero dentro de la cama de la alcoba principal, salía por las maletas y rápidamente acomodo todo en los cajones y el ropero

Kaname: Zero... Zero... despierta mi amor

Zero: mmmh... ¿Kaname?

Kaname: despierta dormilón, hemos llegado

Zero: ¿qué hora es Kaname?

Kaname: Pasa de medio día

Zero: ¿por qué no me despertaste Kaname?

Kaname: te veías cansado, además durante la formación del Lazo quien perdió más energia fuiste tú asi que deje que descansaras todo lo que necesitabas

Zero: ¿has descansado Kaname?

Kaname: si, dormí en el vuelo y un poco antes de llegar aquí

Kaname ayudo a Zero a poderse de pie, ambos vieron la cabaña y quedaron satisfechos por el lugar, era hermoso, ambos fueron a darse un baño, se cambiaron y subieron al automóvil para conocer el lugar

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad entraron a un restaurante sumamente elegante, Zero había optado por vestir un pantalón de vestir blanco con zapatos negros, una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga, una bufanda en color blanco y un abrigo en el mismo tono, Kaname había optado por un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, una camisa color vino y una gabardina negra

Ambos llamaban la atención por su belleza, sim embargo Kaname sabía que Zero deslumbraba a todos, sus hermosos ojos amatistas, su hermoso cabello plateado, una belleza singular... toda de él y de nadie más... pues la belleza de su esposo solo era para Kaname Kuran y eso lo dejaría en claro, por lo cual al caminar dentro del restaurante Kaname se acercó a Zero y poso su mano alrededor de la cintura para atraerlo más a él, al llegar a la mesa y como el caballero que era le ayudo con su abrigo y a tomar asiento, beso el dorso de su mano para después posar sus labios en los ajenos y asi "poner en claro que era el dueño de tan hermoso joven", Kaname se sentó a un lado de Zero el cual estaba sonrojado por las acciones de su esposo

Kaname: ¿qué deseas comer Zero?

Zero: pues en realidad no lo sé Kaname ¿por qué no pides tú?

Kaname: de acuerdo cariño

Kaname comenzó a pedir lo que comerían, Zero estaba un poco más a gusto pues la miradas intensas habían sucumbido ante el acto de Kaname, ambos jóvenes disfrutaron de una agradable comida, un buen vino y una compañía amena

...: ¿Kaname Kuran?

Kaname: ¿Ángela Svella?

Ángela: es un honor y un gusto verlo Kaname-sama

Kaname: muchas gracias señorita Svella

Ángela: oh, no debes ser tan formal conmigo Kaname, espero podamos charlar "A Solas", me dará mucho gusto

Ángela Svella una mujer de piel blanca, cabellos negros hasta la cintura, una Sangre Pura que siempre se había sentido atraída por Kaname, a Zero no le había gustado para nada la forma en la que aquella mujer se le insinuaba a su esposo y eso Kaname lo había sentido, él no estaba interesado en aquella mujer, por lo cual decidió poner las cosas en claro antes de tener un problema con Zero

Kaname: lo siento mucho señorita Svella que descortesía la mía, déjeme presentarle a Mi esposo Zero Kuran

Ángela: ¿su esposo?...

Zero: asi es Zero Kuran Cazador de Vampiros y Vampiro Rosen Maid Sangre Pura

Kaname: asi es señorita Svella y si me permite mi esposo y yo estamos en nuestra Luna de Miel

Ángela: que insolente de mi parte, perdone mi falta de educación Zero-sama, mi nombre es Ángela Svella, espero que su estancia en Escocia sea de lo más grata y nuevamente le pido disculpas

Zero: claro

Ángela se marchó molesta por lo escuchado, nunca pensó que Kaname Kuran estuviera casado, pues la noticia de su matrimonio no había sido dada a conocer dentro de la sociedad vampírica y eso lo averiguaría

Ángela: asi que un Vampiro Rosen... ¿eso está por verse?

Kaname: Zero, Svella no me interesa, no estés molesto cariño

Zero: te estaba coqueteando descaradamente Kaname, además es obvio que ustedes se conocen muy bien ¿Kaname que tuviste que ver con ella?

Kaname: Zero...

Zero: no soy tonto Kaname, sé que has vivido muchos años, ustedes tuvieron algo que ver ¿no es asi?

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Zero sabía perfectamente bien que Kaname era un Ancestro, por lo cual de antemano sabía que la sangre pura debió de hacer tenidas parejas, pero verlo a saberlo era muy distinto

Kaname: Zero, mira, no voy a mentirte, Svella y yo tuvimos una relación, pero fue hace mucho tiempo

Kaname vio como los ojos de Zero se llenaban de lágrimas, sabía que este tipo de situaciones podían llegar, pero no espero que en su luna de miel fuera a pasar, podía sentir la tristeza de Zero y eso lo hacía sentir aun peor

Kaname: Zero yo te amo a ti, eres la única persona en mi corazón, no deseo que algo asi arruine nuestra luna de miel

Zero: quiero regresar a la cabaña Kaname

Kaname: Zero... por favor...

Zero: dije que quiero regresar ¿o me tendré que ir por mi cuenta?

Kaname: no Zero, vámonos

Kaname sabía que Zero se sentía triste y deprimido, estaban conectados por el lazo y por el momento era mejor hacer lo que Zero le pedía, Kaname pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar para regresar a la cabaña, una vez que llegaron Zero entro a la habitacion y se sentó en el sillón que daba hacia la ventana, mirando el atardecer

Kaname: Zero, tenemos que hablar

Zero: ya lo sé, sé que has vivido más tiempo que yo y tambien sé que por lógica has tenido "parejas" Kaname, es normal... pero... no puedo evitar pensar... que no he sido el único en tu vida...

Kaname: Zero, no voy a mentirte, es cierto que tuve amantes, pero solo fueron eso, eran relaciones superficiales, en ninguna hubo sentimientos de por medio... Zero yo a ti te amo, eres mi todo, ¿acaso no te lo he demostrado casándome contigo bajo las leyes de los Cazadores y aún más bajo las leyes vampíricas?

Zero: es solo que esa mujer... es muy bonita y llama mucho la atención...

Acaso había escuchado bien, "hermosa", por lo visto Zero no se daba cuenta que él era aún más bello y hermoso que cualquier humano o vampiro, Kaname de alguna forma se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo sentía ternura por Zero

Kaname: Zero tu eres más hermoso, mi amor jamás te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, eres todo para mi

Zero iba a protestar, pero Kaname lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo y atraerlo hacia él y asi besar con pasión, amor y devoción aquellos labios rosas cual pétalo de sakura, Zero correspondió el beso comenzando a sentir un calor en su pecho, eran los sentimientos de Kaname, le estaba brindando todo el amor que podía, dándole confianza y seguridad de sus palabras... profesándole su amor

Kaname: te voy a demostrar todo el amor que siento por ti Zero

Kaname volvía a besar lo labios de Zero y lo tomo entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta la cama, una vez que lo deposito, se sacó el abrigo, y la camisa, despojando a Zero de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, Kaname comenzó a repartir besos en todo el cuerpo de Zero, dejando algunas marcas que pronto tomaron un color violáceo, Zero solo podía suspirar y gemir por tan placentera sensación, Kaname beso uno de sus pezones para poder succionarlo y lamerlo, el otro lo jalaba y presionaba con su mano... paso sus labios al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo... poco a poco fue descendiendo debando un rastro de besos y mordidas

Kaname se sentía apretado y su miembro comenzaba a palpitar y a doler, por lo cual decidió retirar toda su ropa, Zero lo veía atentamente, su cuerpo bien formado, con músculos bien definidos, el miembro de Kaname era grande y grueso con lo cual Zero se sonrojo y Kaname dio una sonrisa de medio lado, con esa acción confirmaba que Zero era virgen y que él sería el primer y único hombre en su vida

Kaname tomo una de la piernas de Zero y fue besando de la punta de su pie hasta llegar a sus bien torneadas piernas en donde sin aviso clavo sus colmillos para succionar la sangre de su amado, Zero gemía por la acción realizada pues no sabía que una mordida pudiera dar tanto placer, Kaname lamio la herida y comenzó a subir un poco más tomando el miembro de Zero y engulléndolo en su boca, Zero dio un fuerte gemido al sentir la húmeda cavidad de Kaname quien con expertos movimientos disfrutaba de cada gemido que salía de la boca de Zero... una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo su cuerpo y sin previo aviso termino en la boca de Kaname quien gustoso bebió toda la esencia de su amado

Zero estaba sonrojado, su respiración esa errática, para Kaname una escena que subía su lívido a mas no poder... Kaname tomo entre sus brazos las caderas de Zero y las levanto llevando su lengua a la entrada de Zero comenzando a lamerla

Zero: Kaname... espera... no... Aaah... aaah... Kaname

Kaname: te hare disfrutar y gozar con todo lo que te hare Zero, quiero demostrarte este gran amor que siento por ti mi hermoso ángel

Kaname volvió a introducir su lengua en aquel rosado orificio sintiéndose pleno ante cada gemido... Kaname introdujo al mismo tiempo uno de sus dedos comenzando a dilatar la entrada Zero

Zero se sintió incomodo con la primera intromisión y Kaname lo noto, asi que nuevamente con su boca comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Zero, metiéndolo y sacándolo, chupándolo con fuerza y con delicadeza... un segundo dedo... un tercer dedo y Zero estaba completamente perdido ante tal placer... Kaname dio en un lugar que hizo estremecer a Zero...

Zero: aaaah... Kaname

Nuevamente Kaname realizo la misma acción... otra vez... otra vez... Zero volvió a correrse, estaba en un mar de sensaciones placenteras por aquel orgasmo que no noto cuando Kaname se posiciono entre sus piernas y con fuerza y de una sola estocada se adentró en la virginal entrada de Zero haciendo gemir de placer... dando nuevamente en el punto de placer de Zero

Zero: Aaaaaaaah

Kaname: tan... estrecho... Zero

Zero: aaah... Kaname... Sigue... sigue

Kaname no espero más y comenzó a embestir a Zero de forma rápida los sonidos de los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, los gruñidos, el sonido del choque de piel contra piel, Kaname embestía a Zero rápidamente y sin compasión

Kaname salio de la entrada de Zero y lo coloco de pie sostenido en la marquesina de la ventada y lo penetro con fuerza mientras que con su mano masturbaba el miembro de su amado, Zero gemía con fuerza, sin pudor... Kaname gozaba con la sensación de sentir las paredes estrechas de Zero y por sentir cada succión que daba la entrada de Zero

Kaname: te sientes... tan delicioso... tan caliente...

Zero: Kaname... mas fuerte... mas fuerte... Aaaaaaaah

Kaname había acelerado el ritmo de las estocadas y de un moviente certero hizo que Zero se corriera en su mano y el dentro del cuerpo de Zero... Kaname tomo entre sus brazos a Zero y lo llevo nuevamente a la cama, lo recostó y levanto una de las piernas de Zero en su brazo y la otra la poso en su cintura y lo penetro

Zero: aaaah... aaaah... Kaname... Si... asi... Sigue...

Kaname: aaah... mmmgh... mmmgh... Aaaah

Kaname seguía un ritmo bestial en las estocadas, ambos lados vampíricos habían salido a flote, Kaname se sentó en la cama y atrajo el cuerpo de Zero con él, la profundidad de las estocadas hicieron que ambos nuevamente se corrieran... las embestidas seguían una tras otra, Zero se mecía de arriba hacia abajo, profundizando con el agarre de Kaname en sus caderas... Kaname se dejó caer en la cama y Zero quedo montándolo... Zero se mecía de adelante para atrás y en círculos, sacando los gemidos más profundos en su esposo...

Zero y Kaname estaban próximos a un nuevo orgasmo... sus gemido eran fuertes, el olor de la sangre, el semen y el sudor era excitante... se mordían y bebían sin piedad... se corrían una y otra vez... y por fin el orgasmo culminante llego a sus cuerpos... Zero virtio su semen en el abdomen de Kaname y Kaname se corrió dentro de Zero

Zero cayo rendido y fue atrapado por Kaname, quien lo acomodo en su regazo y sin salir de la entrada de Zero ambos se quedaron dormidos

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Todos se encontraban desayunando, la Academia estaba tranquila, pero esta vez Aido, Kain y Takuma les acompañaban

Ichiru: ahora que recuerdo... ¿papá le diste a Zero la inyección?

Cross estaba por llevarse un trozo de omelete a la boca... este cayo nuevamente al plato y Cross solo reía de forma extraña

Kaito: ¿acaso lo olvidaste papa?

Yagari: Kaieeeeen... aun no quiero ser abuelooooo

 **...**

Ante tales palabras, dos Vampiros dormían plenamente siendo acurrucados por el velo de la noche, el calor de ambos cuerpos y la promesa de amor eterno

…

Yuuki y Shikki en la mansión Kuran, estaban tratando de averiguar porque Kaname aún no llegaba, Yuuki estaba completamente desesperada

Shikki: tal vez se ha quedado con Cross para ver lo de la fuga de gas

Yuuki: eso no me interesa, lo que no tolero es que Zero este ahí tambien, maldita sea, como me gustaría que de una vez por todas se muriera

Shikki: y si hacemos que ataque a alguien, de esa forma los cazadores podrían matarlo

Yuuki: eso suena muy bien, pero para hacer que ataque a alguien, el tendría que tener mucha sed

Shikki: eso es fácil, podemos pedirle a algún vampiro que beba su sangre y lo deje tan débil que eso hará que ataque a alguien

Yuuki: entonces ya tenemos un plan Shikki

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **LUNA DE MIEL,**

 **PROBLEMAS,**

 **PADRES DE VERDAD**

Todos se encontraban desayunando, la Academia estaba tranquila, pero esta vez Aido, Kain y Takuma les acompañaban

Ichiru: ahora que recuerdo... ¿papá le diste a Zero o a Kaname la inyección?

Cross estaba por llevarse un trozo de omelete a la boca... este cayo nuevamente al plato y Cross solo reía de forma extraña

Kaito: ¿acaso lo olvidaste papa?

Yagari: Kaieeeeen... aun no quiero ser abuelooooo

Cross: jajaja... lo siento, es solo que todo fue tan rápido que lo olvide

Ichiru: bien, supongo que será mejor hacernos a la idea de que ustedes serán abuelos y nosotros tíos

Kaito: aaaah y justo cuando ese dichoso proyecto está por terminar, no quiero ni pensar en la reacción real de Zero

Takuma: bien lo tendrá merecido Kaname, presiento que ninguno de los dos ha de recordar que un Rosen queda fácilmente en cinta jejejeje

Yagari: mejor guarden silencio

Todos reían, al parecer la luna de miel traería un regalo extra para la nueva pareja, Kain salio del lugar pues tenía que preparar algunas cosas, Takuma, Aido y Kaito fueron a los dormitorios de la Luna para enviar los avisos de que debían presentarse los alumnos el domingo, Yagari, Cross e Ichiru fueron a la dirección a lo mismo para avisar a los alumnos diurnos.

 **...ESCOCIA...**

Kaname parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz, pudo sentir un pequeño bulto que reposaba en su pecho, miro con ternura a Zero y vio su cuerpo desnudo, lleno de las marcas que el mismo le había hecho la noche anterior, Kaname pudo sentir como su miembro seguía dentro de Zero y poco a poco este comenzó a levantarse nuevamente, Kaname estaba excitado y no dudo en comenzar a moverse una vez que sintiendo su miembro palpitar por la estreches de Zero

Zero al sentir inconscientemente comenzó a dar gemidos hasta que despertó, Kaname lo beso con necesidad y poco a poco lo fue recostando en la cama, las embestidas eran rápidas y certeras

Kaname: mmmgh, aaaah... aaaah

Zero: aaaah... Kaname... aaaah

Kaname sostuvo ambas piernas sobre sus brazos y se introducía en Zero de forma fuerte y salvaje, Zero se sostuvo con sus brazos en el cuello de Kaname y se acercó a este para morder su cuello y comenzar a succionar aquel vital liquido que lo embriagaba tanto, Kaname hizo lo mismo y después de unas cuantas estocadas ambos se corrieron nuevamente

Kaname: Te... amo Zero

Zero: y yo a ti... Kaname... eso fue un buen comienzo

Kaname: es verdad... hay que bañarnos para salir a comer

Zero: si pero tendrás que ayudarme, no creo poder llegar al baño

Kaname: para mi sera un placer mi hermosa amatista

Kaname salio despacio del cuerpo de Zero y pudo notar como su vientre estaba abultado por toda la esencia que estaba en su interior y como esta salía del cuerpo de su hermoso esposo, Kaname cargo a Zero y ambos entraron a darse un merecido baño

Una vez listos ambos subieron al automóvil y partieron rumbo a la ciudad, esta vez Kaname eligió otro restaurante, con mesa en el balcón y con la orden de no ser molestados, ambos comieron de forma grata y feliz

Kaname: que quieres que hagamos Zero

Zero: me gustaría conocer la ciudad y tal vez tomar algo más tarde, aunque pensándolo bien no tomo alcohol

Kaname: bien, por están vez podría estar bien

Kaname pago la cuenta y salieron del lugar, caminaron por un rato entrando a diversos lugares hasta que escucharon que por la noche daría inicio un festival... después de unas cuantas horas ambos fueron al lugar señalado del festival, había puestos de comida, de juegos, de recuerdos, dulces... entre otras cosas, ambos entraron al circo en donde disfrutaron de actos de malabarismo, magia, payasos y acrobacias

Kaname: ¿te gusto?

Zero: si, me he divertido mucho Kaname

Kaname: bien, que te parece si vamos a un bar

Zero: de acuerdo mi sangre pura

Kaname tomo la mano de Zero para colocarla en su brazo, ambos caminaban juntos hasta entrar al bar, les otorgaron una mesa con un pequeño privado

Mesero: ¿What are we going to serve? (¿Qué vamos a servirles?)

Kaname: for me a whiskey on the rocks (para mí un whiskey en las rocas)

Zero: that can not ask Kaname, never before have I drunk and not very tolerant to alcohol (no sé qué pedir Kaname, nunca antes he bebido y no creo ser muy tolerante al alcohol)

Mesero: if not tolerate much alcohol, we can prepare a cocktail, as these are very light (si no tolera mucho el alcohol, podemos prepararle un coctel, ya que estos son muy ligeros)

Zero: I feel very good, then a cocktail for me, please (eso suena bien, entonces un coctel para mí, por favor)

Con las órdenes listas el mesero se retiró, Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y deposito un beso en el dorso de esta

Kaname: te amo Zero, me impresiona lo fluido que es tú ingles

Zero: bueno eso se debe a que en la Asociación debemos saberlo muy bien por las misiones que nos dan en el extranjero, ¿cuántos idiomas hablas Kaname?

Kaname: bueno, creo que prácticamente todos mi amor

Zero: vaya, crees poder enseñarme alguna vez

Kaname: claro que sí, cuando estemos en la Academia te enseñare mi amor

Mesero: sorry for the delay, here's your Whiskey on the Rocks and his companion have prepared a Mint Julep, which is made with mint, bourbon, sugar and water. Enjoy your drinks (siento la demora, aquí está su whisky en las rocas y su acompañante le han preparado un Julepe de menta, que se hace con la menta, bourbon, azúcar y agua. Disfruten de sus bebidas)

Kaname: Thank you. (Gracias)

Zero: vaya, está muy rico y es bastante fresco

Kaname: solo ten cuidado Zero, a veces los cocteles pueden ser engañosos y más cuando llevan azúcar

Zero: bueno entonces espero que me cuides bien Kaname

Kaname: no hace falta que me lo pidas mi amor

Ambos jóvenes estaban pasando una velada muy a gusto, hasta que Zero pudo sentir una presencia bastante conocida y la cual no le agradaba, Kaname pudo sentir la tensión de Zero, pues efectivamente Ángela Svella había entrado al bar.

Ángela: buenas noches Kaname... Zero-sama

Zero: buenas noches señorita Svella

Kaname: buenas noches, agradecería que se dirigiera hacia mi esposo como Kuran-sama, no creo que tenga la familiaridad como para usar su nombre señorita Svella

Ángela: lo siento mucho, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, que le parece si como disculpa me dejan invitarles una copa... Waiter, bring me please a Sidecar and a round more than you are drinking the knights (Camarero, tráigame un coctel Sidecar y otra ronda de lo que están bebiendo)

Mesero: immediately madam (de inmediato señorita)

Ángela estaba acercándose lentamente a Kaname, pues quería fastidiarle la noche a Zero, pero Kaname se adelantó antes de que esta pudiera hacer una estupidez

Kaname: Zero

Zero miro a Kaname quien había estirado su mano, Zero la tomo y Kaname lo atrajo hacia el de forma cariñosa para sentarlo en su regazo y asi poder rodear su cintura, Zero se sintió más protegido y eso Kaname pudo sentirlo, Ángela por su parte los miraba con "ternura" pero por dentro estaba furiosa, ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de Zero

Ángela: pues brindo por nuestros Reyes para que tengan toda la felicidad del mundo

Kaname: yo brindo por mi amado Zero, para tenerlo siempre a mi lado y hacerlo inmensamente feliz.

Zero: y por ti mi amor

Kaname recibió un mensaje el cual leyó rápidamente

Kaname: es hora de irnos Zero, mañana tenemos que hacer más cosas, si nos disculpa señorita Svella, nos retiramos, que tenga una buena noche

Zero: buenas noches señorita Svella

Ángela: buenas noches Kaname-sama... Kuran-sama

Ambos jóvenes salieron del establecimiento, Kaname tomo la mano de Zero nuevamente para colocarla en su brazo y salir del lugar, donde el automóvil ya los estaba esperando, Zero quedo sorprendido al ver a Seiren, quien ya los esperaba

Seiren: Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, buenas noches

Zero: buenas noches Seiren, puedes seguir llamándome como siempre, ¿sí?

Seiren: sera un honor para mí Ze-chan

Kaname: buenas noches Seiren, gracias por venir

Seiren les abrió la puerta del automóvil y ambos entraron a la parte trasera, Seiren comenzó a conducir y los llevo hasta la cabaña, Zero ya se había quedado dormido, lo poco que había bebido al parecer le hizo efecto, por lo que Kaname lo cargo

Kaname: pasa por nosotros a medio día Seiren, ¿te has hospedado ya?

Seiren: estaré puntual Kaname-sama, ya estoy hospedada en el hotel

Kaname: Seiren quiero que cuides muy bien de Zero, serás su guardia personal de ahora en adelante

Seiren: no se preocupe mi señor, protegeré a Ze-chan con mi vida si es necesario

Kaname: te lo agradezco Seiren, puedes retirarte

Seiren: con su permiso Kaname-sama, descansen

Kaname ingreso a la cabaña e ingreso a la alcoba, la mucama que habían contratado al parecer había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando la recamara, coloco a Zero en la cama, le quito la ropa y le coloco una pijama de seda en color lila y él se colocó la suya en un color negro, Kaname abrazo a Zero tapándolo con el edredón y asi ambos quedar bajo los brazos de Morfeo

 **...MANSION SVELLA...**

Eric: Hija que bueno que llegas, te tengo una maravillosa noticia, me he enterado que Kaname-sama esta en Escocia

Ángela: ya lo sé papa... y tambien se porque está aquí

Eric: me supongo que algún trabajo de los ancianos

Angulas: NOOOO papi... Kaname está aquí por su luna de miel... está casado... Estoy perdiendo mi oportunidad para convertirme en la reina del mundo vampírico

Eric: por eso no te preocupes hija, hay que invitarlo a la casa, podre convencerlo que te tome como concubina y si eres lista puedes quedar embarazada antes que su pareja y asi desplazar a su consorte, digo no creo que se a una mujer más hermosa que tu

Ángela: es un hombre papi...

Eric: más a mi favor pequeña, un hombre no le dará los placeres de una mujer, no te preocupes ya veremos lo que hacemos para que estés con Kaname

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Todos los alumnos ya habían sido notificados, por lo tanto Kain se apresuró para ir a casa de Cross, toco el timbre y espero hasta que la puerta fue abierta

Ichiru: hola Kain ¿qué necesitas?

Kain: hola Ichiru, vine a invitarte a comer

Ichiru: ¿a mí?... no se molestara Aido

Kain: ¿Hana?, ¿por qué habría de molestarse?

Ichiru: etto... bueno... ustedes son pareja ¿no?, ya que el día que Zero-nii hizo que salieran al pueblo por lo de los antojos le dijiste que lo querías y etto... besaste su frente... Y no quisiera causar problemas

Kain: jajaja... te equivocas es verdad que Hana y yo somos muy unidos pero no tenemos ese tipo de relación, solo nos vemos como lo que somos "primos"... ¿entonces? Aceptas mi invitación

Ichiru: mmmh... bien, deja le aviso a padre

Kain: Yagari-sensei ¿está aquí?

Ichiru: si, acaba de regresar, espérame no tardo

Kain rogaba porque Yagari no saliera y quisiera hacerlo picadillo por invitar a su pequeño a comer, pero afortunadamente eso no paso e Ichiru no tardó mucho en salir, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al lago y cuando llegaron Ichiru pudo notar una manta café con beige en el pasto, una canasta con varios alimentos y un pequeño pastel

Kain tomo la mano de Ichiru y este se quedó un poco pasmado por la acción del Noble, estaba nervioso y comenzaba a sentir como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, Kain le gustaba desde que lo conoció pero hasta ahora jamás se imaginó estar en una situación asi con el joven noble

Kain: espero que la comida sea de tu agrado, sé que está acostumbrado a lo que Zero cocina y no creo ser tan bueno como el, además de que es la primera vez que hago algo asi

Ichiru: no te preocupes, tiene muy buena pinta y todo huele muy bien

Kain: pues entonces comencemos

Kain estaba feliz de poder estar a solas con Ichiru, desde la primera vez que lo vio con Shizuka había quedado prendado de la belleza de Ichiru... el joven era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra para él, idéntico a Zero físicamente, pero a la vez muy diferente, sincero, tierno, inocente en muchas cosas, pero lo que más le gustaba esa la sonrisa del joven peli plata

El día del ataque de Rido Kuran, fue Kain quien encontró a Ichiru después de que Zero bebiera de su sangre, el joven estaba prácticamente muerto pero él le dio a beber de su sangre y lo llevo a la enfermería donde dejo que lo atendieran, ese echo Ichiru no lo sabía, pues le había pedido a la médico que no se lo dijera

Ichiru: está muy rico todo Kain, te felicito

Kain: ¿lo dices enserio?

Ichiru: si de verdad, todo te quedo muy rico

Kain: si te ha gustado ha valido el esfuerzo... tambien te prepare un pastel, sé que te gusta, las fresas

Ichiru: ¿cómo lo supiste?

Kain: lo escuche por casualidad del director Cross

Kain partió una rebanada y se la entregó a Ichiru, estaba fascinado de ver como el joven se lo comía con una alegría marcada en su rostro, en verdad disfrutaba mucho de los postres y de las cosas azucaradas

Ambos terminaron de comer y Kain guardo los platos dentro de la canasta para poder quedar con más espacio en la manta

Ichiru: muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso

Kain: qué bueno que ha sido de tu agrado, Ichiru tambien quiero decirte algo

Ichiru: ¿qué es?

Kain: Ichiru, desde la primera vez que te vi llamaste mi atención por completo y al irte viendo cada día, y después irte conociendo mejor, a pesar de no tratarnos mucho, yo me enamore de ti Ichiru, quiero que intentemos tener una relación

Ichiru se quedó en shock por la declaración tan directa de Kain, el tambien estaba enamorado del joven noble y siempre había pensado en declararse y ser recado... pero no... Ahí estaba Kain Akatsuki declarando abiertamente su amor por el

Kain: Ichiru, entenderé si no deseas estar conmigo e intentar algo...

Ichiru: gracias Kain... sabes... tu... tu tambien me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo... sin proponérmelo yo... yo, me... me enamore de ti y quería decírtelo... pero me daba mucha pena y tenía miedo a que me recha...

Ichiru no termino de hablar, pues ahora lo único que sentía esa la calidez de los labios de Kain, aquel joven vampiro que dominaba el fuego lo estaba besando de forma tierna... poco a poco Ichiru comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kain, mientras que Kain lo apegaba más a él, atrayéndolo de la cintura para profundizar más el beso

Kain: Ichiru ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

Ichiru: si... si quiero Kain

Kain abrazo a Ichiru y nuevamente sellaron su amor con un beso... lo único que no habían visto fue que Hanabusa había grabado todo, estaba muy feliz por su primo, Aido salio del lugar con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto, iba caminando muy entretenido admirando una de las fotografías en donde los dos jóvenes se veían a los ojos y sonreían, además de estar abrazados

Aido: definitivamente esta cámara fue una buena inversión... creo que esta fotografía puedo imprimirla para Akatsuki

Kaito: ¿qué fotografía?

Aido: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kaito: a ti que te pasa idiota ¿por qué gritas asi?

Aido: me diste un buen susto... ¿eh?... mi cámara... mi cámara

Kaito: aquí esta, salio volando y la atrape... ¿Ichiru?...

Aido: (asustado) no... No las veas... devuélvemela...

Kaito: espera, son fotos de Ichiru y de tu primo ¿no?... vaya asi que Ichi si es correspondido... mira aquí hay una donde se están besando

Aido: espera... no sigan viendo las fotos... regrésamela

Kaito: ¿eh?...

Aido: NO LAS VEAAAAAAAS

Kaito: todas... el resto de las fotografías son mías... aquí estoy durmiendo en un árbol... en esta estoy comiendo... aquí estoy dormido en el salón de clases... son casi 300 fotografías...

Aido: Aaaaaaaah...

Kaito: oye... Aido... espera... salio huyendo

Aido corrió a una gran velocidad llegando en menos de un minuto a su habitacion y cerrando todo con seguro y llave...

Aido: no puede ser... me descubrió... me descubrió... buaaaaaa... me va a odiar... waaaa

 **...ESCOCIA...**

Zero se había despertado y pudo ver que estaba en la cama con Kaname, quien aún seguía dormido, por lo cual opto por volverse a acurrucar en su pecho, Kaname lo abrazo y lo apego más a él para brindarle un beso suave

Kaname: buenos dias Zero

Zero: buenos dias Kaname

Kaname: Seiren vendrá por nosotros a media día ¿qué quieres hacer el día hoy?

Zero: Podemos pasar tranquila la tarde quiero comprar algunos recuerdos para los demás y por la noche que te parece salir a bailar Kaname

Kaname: no sabía que te gustara bailar Zero, me parece una buena idea

Ambos vampiros se dieron un baño, se arreglaron y esperaron a que Seiren pasara por ellos, la joven vampiresa fue puntual y los llevo hasta la ciudad, en donde comieron tranquilamente

Kaname: Zero por que no vas con Seiren a comprar lo que necesitabas, tengo una llamada de Takuma, al parecer unos documentos le están dando problemas

Zero: está bien Kaname, Seiren vamos a comprar algo para los demás

Seiren: si, nos retiramos mi señor

Kaname: vayan con mucho cuidado Zero y Seiren cualquier cosa avísame

Zero y Seiren salieron del lugar, Kaname se quedó e hizo la llamada para saber qué era lo que necesitaba Takuma

Seiren y Zero entraron a diversas tiendas, a Yagari le compraron una gabardina en color negro y a Cross una en color Beige, a Ichiru le compro un Dije con forma de Delfín junto con unos dulces, a Takuma una Katana decorativa y unos dulces, a Aido dulces, bombones y una gran variedad de chocolates, a Kain dos libros y a Kaito le llevo un Dije con forma de Oso y una funda para su espada y a Seiren le obsequio una horquilla con forma de Clavel y un Dije con la misma forma y para Kaname compro una pulsera de oro con el símbolo de una rosa (como de su unión en su cuello)

Ambos salieron y Seiren le retiro los paquetes para llevarlos al automóvil, Zero estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la persona que había llegado frente a el

Ángela: veo que esta solo Zero-sama

Zero: señorita Svella, un placer verle

Ángela: ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, podría decirme donde esta Kaname

Zero: MI Esposo se encuentra ocupado en este instante

Ángela: sabes, Tú esposo, fue mío mucho tiempo atrás, estuvimos juntos por casi 124 años, pero cometí el error de irme lejos y lo perdí y ahora que lo encuentro está contigo... alguien que denota que no tiene clase alguna. ¿Qué te vio Kaname? de seguro este cabello ni siquiera es real

Ángela iba a tocar un mechón de cabello de Zero cuando un fuerte agarre atrapo su mano, haciendo que esta se quejara del dolor, Zero y Ángela vieron que Seiren había detenido la mano de la chica y la miraba con un gran odio... a lo lejos Kaname había sentido la angustia de Zero y eso no le había gustado para nada, iba a salir del lugar cuando fue detenido por Eric Svella el padre de Ángela

...

Seiren: no se atreva a tocar a Zero-sama con sus asquerosas manos

Ángela: pero que te pasa a ti noble estúpida... suéltame, es una orden

Seiren apretó más el agarre de la chica y pudieron escuchar el crujir de los huesos de la mano asi como podían notar la mueca de dolor de la joven... no entendía como una simple noble le estaba haciendo daño a ella una sangre pura

Ángela: dije que me sueltes o atente a tu castigo

Zero: tu no castigaras a Seiren, el que te ordena que te vayas y nos dejes en paz soy yo

Ángela: como si le fuera a hacer caso a un maldito ex humano y nivel E... porque eso eres, no eres un Rosen, maldito bastar...

Ángela no pudo terminar la frase, Seiren se había enojado y de una patada la había mandado a dar a una pared, la joven sangre pura se levantó y lanzo un ataque en la tierra donde miles de lanzas salían para atacar a Seiren y a Zero

Ángela: voy a eliminarte maldito nivel E

Seiren rápidamente tomo a Zero y lo coloco arriba de un establecimiento y corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba la joven vampiresa para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de una fuerte patada en la cabeza, para al final tomarla del cuello y poner su daga cerca de este

Uno de los escoltas de Ángela ayudo a Zero a bajar del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Seiren, no eran estúpidos, si había podido contra una sangre pura que se esperaba de unos nobles

Seiren: ahora discúlpate con mi Señor

Ángela: no lo hare, no me voy a disculpar frente a un sucio nivel E

Seiren endureció el agarre en la garganta de la joven y antes de que pudiera seguir insultando a Zero una fuerte presencia se pudo sentir, Kaname había llegado y había escuchado todo lo que Svella había dicho, la cara de terror de la chica era poco con lo que faltaba por venir

Zero: Kaname

Kaname: cómo has osado insultar a mi esposo Vampira y no solo eso, te has atrevido a levantar tu poder en su contra

Eric: Kuran-sama... por favor, perdone a mi hija

Kaname: ofender a mi esposo es ofenderme a mí... y eso se paga con la muerte

Kaname con sus ojos rojos por la furia contenida se acercó hasta donde estaba Zero y tomo su mano para lamer un poco de sangre que tenia de un pequeño rasguño que se había pasado desapercibido por todos, la cara de Svella era de terror profundo, Kaname mostro el cuello de Zero y el de él, todos pudieron ver la marca de la Rosa con el emblema Kuran, símbolo de una Unión de Sangre con un Rosen Maid... Svella estaba aterrada... Zero si era un Rosen, lo había insultado, agredido e hizo sangrar

Seiren soltó a la joven para ir al lado de Zero, Kaname se acercó a la chica y esta comenzó a quejarse de dolor, Kaname estaba usando su poder de Telequinesis para atacarla, el aura de Kaname se estaba descontrolando

Zero: Seiren si no hacemos algo va a matarla, Kaname se está descontrolando

Seiren: no creo poder controlarlo Ze-chan, en este momento solo tú puedes hacerlo, detendré a la vampiresa y en cuanto lo hayas controlado sera mejor que se vayan

Zero asintió y se pudo delante de Kaname, sus ojos estaban rojos, estaba más que furioso, todos los vampiros presentes estaban jadeando de dolor y los humanos ya se habían desmayado por el aura tan poderosa, Zero se hizo un corte en el cuello, tomo la cabeza de Kaname y la guio hasta donde estaba la herida, Kaname por instinto clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de Zero y comenzó a beber de su sangre con desesperación, Seiren al ver que el poder abrumador de Kaname había desaparecido tomo a Svella para que no escapara

Zero: Kaname, tranquilo estoy bien, por favor vuelve en si mi amor

Kaname reacciono ante las palabras de Zero y pudo notar que estaba débil por la sangre que había consumido, cerro la herida y cargo a Zero quien se acomodó en los brazos de Kaname

Kaname: Eric, llévate a tu hija, no quiero verlos nunca más ante mi presencia y esperen la sanción del Consejo, lo que ha hecho no se quedara asi, Seiren borra la memoria de los humanos y después ve a descansar, me llevo a Zero

Kaname dio la media vuelta y en un instante había salido con Zero en sus brazos ambos convertidos en miles de murciélagos, Seiren soltó a Svella para cumplir las órdenes de su señor al terminar entro al automóvil y se dirigió a su hotel

Ángela y su padre subieron a otro automóvil y partieron a su mansión, Eric Svella sabía que esa afrenta no se quedaría asi y que el Consejo tomaría cartas en el asunto

Kaname y Zero ya se encontraban en la cabaña, Kaname se había descubierto el cuello y ahora Zero estaba bebiendo de su sangre para recuperarse

Kaname: perdóname Zero ¿no te lastime?

Zero: estoy bien Kaname, me preocupaste mucho, pensé que ibas a matarla

Kaname: es lo menos que se merece por lo que te hizo

Zero: está bien Kaname, estoy bien

Kaname: no está bien Zero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Seiren no estaba contigo? Pude perderte Zero, tuve miedo de perderte mi amor

Zero: Kaname... mírame, estoy aquí mi amor, estoy a tu lado

Kaname beso a Zero desesperadamente, había sentido miedo y pavor de perderle, si no hubiera sentido tanta angustia por parte de Zero, no sabe qué hubiera pasado, el beso mostraba su desespero, su amor, su miedo, Zero lo correspondía... Kaname rápidamente le quito toda la ropa a Zero y él se deshizo de las propias... Kaname no podía esperar más y Zero lo entendía asi que sin preparación alguna pero con mucho cuidado Kaname lo penetro, haciendo estocadas firmes, fuertes, rápidas... suaves, delicadas, no soltaba los labios de Zero, ambos comenzaban a gemir y Zero por medio de su lazo trataba de tranquilizarlo... poco a poco Kaname estaba más tranquilo... las penetraciones eran más sutiles, dando constantemente en el punto erógeno de Zero, el sudor perlaba ambos cuerpos, los gemidos eran excitantes, los gruñidos marcaban la posibilidad de Kaname y los gemidos de Zero eran el paraíso para Kaname

Las estocadas de Kaname aumentaron en velocidad, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Zero derramando su semilla entre sus abdómenes y Kaname dentro de él... ambos respiraban agitadamente, Zero ya había tranquilizado a Kaname, volteo para poder abrazarlo y taparle con el edredón

Zero: mi poderoso sangre pura, descansa... esta vez yo cuidare tu sueño mi amor

Kaname inconscientemente se abrazó de Zero y este solo acariciaba sus cabellos y lo veía plácidamente dormido

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Mientras Kaname y Zero estaban por despertar en Escocia, por su parte nuestros vampiros estaban por irse a dormir, a excepción de uno Takuma, quien había sido contactado por Seiren para darle parte de lo que había sucedido con la familia sangre pura Svella

Takuma estaba llegando al Consejo Vampírico y fue recibido por Belial

Belial: ¿qué sucede Takuma?

Takuma: paso un accidente durante la Luna de Miel de Kaname y Zero

Belial: Takuma... Takuma antes que nada quiero que te calmes, estas muy alterado y eso no te hace bien ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo

Takuma: lo siento Belial, es solo que me preocupe

Belial: es normal Kaname y Zero son tus amigos, pero yo me preocupo por ti y por nuestro hijo, asi que antes de que entres con ellos y les des la parte, necesito que bebas de mí, nuestro pequeño ha de tener hambre

Takuma: en eso tienes razón, por cierto en cuanto regresen Kaname y Zero debemos avisarles, no quiero que se enteren solo porque se me empiece a notar

Belial: supongo que decirles que estas en el tercer mes, harán que se caigan al suelo

Takuma beso en los labios a su esposo, ingresaron a una de las salas y Takuma bebió de Belial... ambos después fueron ante los Ancianos para informar sobre lo sucedido con la Familia Sangre Pura Svella, los mayores estaban más que molestos por lo que la joven Ángela Svella había hecho

Ámel: esto es algo que no se puede pasar por alto, Belial envía una notificación para que la familia Sangre Pura Svella se presente aquí inmediatamente

Lumer: Midar hay alguna posibilidad de adelantar el evento de presentación y coronación

Midar: si, aún estamos a tiempo de programar un cambio, para que día desean que sea

Ámel: sus majestades regresan en 4 dias, prepárala para que se lleve a cabo dos dias después de su llegada

Lady Midar: entendido, entonces dejo en sus manos el castigo para la Angelina Svella

 **...ESCOCIA...**

Zero se había despertado y trataba de levantarse de la cama pero el fuerte agarre de Kaname se lo impedía

Kaname: a donde crees que vas Zero

Zero: al baño mi hermoso sangre pura

Kaname: anoche... perdóname Zero no fui nada delicado

Zero: está bien Kaname, no me lastimaste...

Kaname: te amo Zero

Zero: y yo aaaahg

Kaname: ¿Zero? ¿Qué te pasa?

Zero: no lo sé... sentí una punzada muy fuerte en el vientre y me dio mucho calor

Kaname: recuéstate Zero

Zero se recostó tal y como Kaname se lo pidió, mientras extendía su mano en el vientre de Zero y dejaba emanar una pequeña onda de poder, se había formado una pequeña luz morada con la cual revisaba a Zero... ambos pudieron sentir un palpitar y se quedaron estáticos... nuevamente pudieron escucharlo

Zero: ¿Kaname?

Kaname: Zero...

Zero comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos, Kaname lo abrazo con fuerza y por primera vez en su vida bellas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas

Kaname: seremos padres de verdad Zero

Zero: si Kaname... nuestro bebe... estoy tan feliz

Kaname: no sé si sea por la actividad a la que nos metió Cross, pero agradezco que lo haya hecho, gracias a sus tonterías te tengo a ti y ahora tendremos nuestra propia familia, Zero, mi amado Zero

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Kaito se la había pasado toda la noche buscando a Aido pero jamás pudo encontrarlo, asi que siendo de día, este estaría dormido y tendría que darle varias explicaciones, por lo cual entro rápidamente al dormitorio de la Luna, comenzando a ver que varios alumnos ya estaban de regreso, subió por las escaleras y de una fuerte patada abrió la puerta de Aido el cual con el gran ruido se calló de la cama... sus ojos mostraban terror... Kaito había cerrado la puerta nuevamente con "llave" y en su mano esta la cámara

Aido: bu... buenos dias Kaito

Kaito: solo tengo una pregunta y sera mejor que no me mientas ¿por qué tienes fotografías mías?

Aido: aaaah... eso... (Llorando) eso es porque me gustas, desde que regresaste de la asociación, me empezaste a gustar snif... snif... yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti Kaito...

Aido estaba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, era cierto hace un año cuando Kaito regreso de sus misiones poco a poco se había ido enamorando de él y había llegado a un punto donde su único consuelo eran esas fotografías, pues pensaba que el amor de Kaito jamás lo tendría, por el odio tan grande que le tenía a los vampiros, por ser cazador y ser hombre

Kaito se acercó hasta donde estaba Aido y con su pañuelo comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que descendía de esos hermosos ojos azules, Aido no dejaba de llorar por lo cual Kaito opto por la segunda opción

Las lágrimas de Aido se habían detenido, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa e incredulidad, Kaito lo estaba besando de forma cariñosa

Kaito: por fin dejaste de llorar

Aido: ¿por qué?

Kaito: porque eres lento y tonto... por eso

Aido: ¿eh?

Kaito: Hanabusa, eres lento, torpe, mimado, infantil... pero aun asi todo eso de ti me gusta Hana tu tambien me gustas... eres tan despistado que no te habías dado cuenta, por más que te daba indirectas, ¿por qué crees que te molestaba tanto? asi que mejor sere directo o no lo entenderás... estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que salgas conmigo y no acepto un no como respuesta ¿entendiste?

Aido: si... siiiiiiii Kaitoooooooo

Aido se había lanzado a los brazos de Kaito, quien gustoso lo había recibido Kaito lo abrazaba con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos, ese era su niño infantil e inmaduro del que se había enamorado y asi lo seguiría amando

 **...**

Shikki y Yuuki habían regresado y se dirigían a sus habitaciones, ambos estaban molestos pues una llamada los había dejado con una duda ¿Kaname y Zero estaban casados de verdad?

Yuuki: Shikki hay que investigar todo esto pero debemos hacerlo muy cuidadosamente

Shikki: si, pero que haremos si es verdad

Yuuki: fácil... eliminar la basura tal y como habíamos acordado, solo haremos algunos cambios y todos podrán ver como Zero ataca a una pobre o aun pobre humano y su total descontrol frente a todos los cazadores y vampiros lo pondrá en la lista

Shikki: me parece muy bien, pero es raro, si en verdad estuvieran casados, ya se habría enviado la notificación para la presentación y la ceremonia de Sangre

Yuuki: por eso te digo que debemos investigar, aunque de todas formas, Zero morirá

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **REGRESO A LA ACADEMIA CROSS,**

 **NUEVA NOTICIA BEBE EN CAMINO,**

 **Y LA PRESENTACION DE LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS**

Nuevamente un día más comenzaba en la Academia Cross, todos los alumnos de la clase diurna estaban de regreso en sus clases, sin embargo la nueva novedad era que Shikki Senri había sido trasladado a la clase diurna y este estaba en compañía de Yuuki Kuran, por lo cual todas las chicas estaban en un mar de hormonas por tener cerca a uno sus adorados Sempais.

Shikki: no soporto estar en este lugar

Yuuki: yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras Kaname no de su autorización no podemos estar en la clase Nocturna... jamás debí pedirle a Kaname que me dejara en la diurna... no sé qué estaba pensando

Shikki: es normal, aun te sentías "humana"

Yuuki: es un fastidio, por cierto tenemos que investigar lo de Kaname y Zero ¿tú sabes algo de su ausencia?

Shikki: le pregunte a Takuma pero me dijo que habían salido por una misión de Zero y que se había pedido la colaboración de Kaname

Yuuki: maldita sea, necesitamos alejar a Kaname-nii de esa cosa asquerosa

Shikki: y asi sera Yuuki

Las clases habían concluido, Kaito e Ichiru que ahora estaban en la clase nocturna ahora esperaban a ciertos nobles para ingresar a clases, Kain fue el primero en bajar y acercarse a Ichiru y besar sus labios, todos los demás vampiros miraban sorprendidos la acción que había hecho el joven Kain pero lo más sorprendente fue ver como Kaito al ver a Aido bajar lo tomo por la cintura para besar sus dulces labios.

Rima: ¿no entendí... no se supone que Akatsuki y Hanabusa son pareja?

Kain: ¿aaah? ¿Acaso todos pensaban eso?

Takuma: pues si jejejeje

Aido: pues no... Solo somos "primos"

Kain: cierto, además como pueden ver a mí me gusta Ichiru y estoy saliendo con él y de una vez que quede claro no quiero ver que molesten a mi lindo y hermoso ángel

Ruka: vaya asi que tienes los mismos gustos que Kaname-sama

Kain: para nada mi Ichiru es más lindo que Zero-sama

Ruka: ja pero si son idénticos... iguales...

Kain: claro que no (abrazando posesivamente a Ichiru) mi Ichi es más lindo y hermoso

Ruka: jejejeje... sí que el amor los pone idiotas...

A Ruka le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a Kain, la verdad era que ambos eran buenos amigos, pero eso no quitaba que le gustara fastidiar de sobremanera a su amigo

Kain: no te pases de lista Ruka

Ruka: ¿pero qué te dije?... digo la verdad, es que Zero e Ichiru son una monada, aunque la verdad no sé qué pudo ver esta hermosa cosita en ti

Ruka había jalado a Ichiru y lo había abrazado de forma que la carita de Ichiru quedara entre sus pechos, haciendo que Ichiru se pusiera más rojo que un tomate... Ruka acariciaba sus hermosos cabellos para sacar de quicio a su amigo

Ruka: Ichi lindura cómo es posible que estés con este tonto y cabeza hueca, siendo la monada que eres mereces algo mejor, además no podemos dejar que este horrible vampiro ponga sus lujuriosas manos sobre tu inocente cuerpo... pero que digo... estaría en peligro tu inocencia al lado de este pervertido... pero no te preocupes pequeño Ruka está aquí para cuidar de tu hermosa y pura castidad

Kain: pero que... óyeme tu... regrésame a mi Ichiru... suéltalo...

Ruka: no lo soltare, pervertido, deja que Zero-sama se entere que le quieres poner las manos a Ichiru y te hará picadillo

Kain: ja... no le tengo miedo (recuerden que él sabe sobre la verdadera esencia de Zero)

Ruka: entonces se lo diré a Yagari-sensei

Kain ante tal nombre se puso Azul, una cosa era Zero el cual dudaba que le hiciera algo ahora que había despertado como un Rosen, pero Yagari ese si era de temer... aun asi ambos amigos estaban en una batalla campal por ver quien se quedaba con el pequeño Ichiru el cual era jalado de un lado para otro

Kain: suéltalo bruja

Ruka: suéltalo tu pedófilo

Kain: es MIO

Ruka: no dejare que lo perviertas

Kain: sueltalooooo

Ruka: noooo noooo y noooo

Ichiru: jejejeje (con miles de gotitas en la cabeza) alguien podría ayudarme

Rima corrió a gran velocidad tomando de la cintura a Ichiru y dando un gran salto hacia atrás les había quitado al joven no sin antes soltar una descarga eléctrica a ambos nobles que se habían chamuscado

Rima: par de idiotas... casi lo parten a la mitad

Kain: mi Ichi... (Corriendo hacia él)

Rima rápidamente había levantado su pierna y le había estampado su pie a Kain en la cara para frenarlo

Rima: idiota... vámonos Ichiru

Ichiru: nos vemos en el salón, no lleguen tarde

Kain quedo en el suelo viendo como Rima llevaba como costal de papas a Ichiru y viendo como este solo se despedía agitando su mano, todos estaban muertos de la risa, pues Ruka y Kain estaban chamuscados y Rima se había llevado a Ichiru de forma muy graciosa para todos pues el joven no había rechistado para nada en la acción de la otra joven... una vez que pasaron la reja tanto Scarlett como Yagari veían extrañados como la joven noble llevaba a Ichiru... normalmente sería un hombre el que llevaría a una mujer asi... pero que Rima llevara como costal de papas a Ichiru era extraño y gracioso

Rima: Yagari-sensei

Yagari: ¿qué quieres?

Rima: (bajando a Ichiru como si fuera niño de guardería) aquí le dejo a su inocente bebé y si fuera usted estaría más al pendiente de el

Yagari: ¿por qué lo dices?

Rima: Kain le quiere poner las manos encima de forma pervertida y nada decente

La vampiresa había soltado las palabras sin pena ni gloria... la cara de Yagari era poesía, Scarlett solo atinaba a contener la carcajada, Ichiru no entendía ni pio de lo que decían y eso más su cara lograron que Scarlett soltara las carcajadas más sonoras del mundo

Scarlett: jajaja jajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajajaja

Rima seguía viendo a Yagari, este había dejado incluso caer su cigarro, miraba a Ichiru quien no entendía nada de nada, miraba la expresión seria de Rima y de repente pudo ver como los alumnos de la diurna aparecían y entre ellos estaba Kain Akatsuki con una expresión de terror al mirar a Rima frente al cazador

Ichiru: Kain ¿oye que quiso decir Rima con que querías ponerme las manos encima de forma pervertida y nada decente? ¿Se refería al beso de ayer en la tarde?

Kain se había puesto aún más pálido de lo que ya era... la inocencia de su niño estaba por llevarlo a la tumba y sin haber podido disfrutar de su hermoso ángel... la cara de Yagari era de terror y el joven noble solo podía rezar para salir vivo

Yagari: be... be... ¿be...so? (furioso)

Kain estaba sudando Yagari estaba más que furioso, Scarlett no paraba de reír y ahora más ante lo que estaba pasando... claro que sería todo un deleite ver a Yagari en su modo "sobre protector"

Yagari: corre

Yagari tomo su fiel escopeta y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Kain, sin embargo este ya había salido corriendo rápidamente, nunca en sus vidas habían visto a Kain correr de esa forma y más soltaron las risas al escuchar el comentario inocente de Ichiru

Ichiru: papá... Kain... no es hora de hacer ejercicio... llegaran tarde a clases

Kaito: hermanito

Ichiru: ¿sí?

Kaito: solo deja que se diviertan haciendo un maratón, vamos a clases

Ichiru: está bien

Ruka: ven vamos lindurita

Ruka había tomado de la mano a Ichiru para ir al salón de clases y cundo llegaron hasta donde estaba Rima, la modelo tomo la otra mano de Ichiru y asi ambas chicas con Ichiru se fueron al salón de clases

Aido: vaya... Rima y Ruka sí que salieron sobreprotectoras

Kaito: bueno jajaja, cualquiera lo seria por Ichi

Aido: nunca pensé que fuera tan... mmmh

Kaito: ¿inocente y bobo?

Aido: etto... si jejejeje

Kaito: puede aparentar no serlo, pero, Zero y yo siempre hemos tenido que estar muy al pendiente de él... aaah... siempre había alguien que notaba la ingenuidad e inocencia de Ichi y quería pasarse de la raya... creo que no había día en el que tuviéramos que golpear a alguien en la asociación

Aido: vaya... Akatsuki la tendrá difícil ¿crees que sobreviva a Yagari-sensei?

Kaito: mmmh... tal vez

Aido: jajaja... ¿y yo?

Kaito: no tienes de que preocuparte... Padre sabe que jamás seria Uke asi que estas a salvo

Ante tal cosa dicha Aido se puso de mil colores... sabía bien que Kaito llevaría las riendas de la relación, pero no pensó que fuera tan directo... ahora que lo pensaba ¿Kaito habrá tenido alguna relación antes?

Tiempo después todos estaban en el salón de clases y pudieron ver entrar a un Kain golpeado el cual se fue hasta su asiento y detrás de el a un Yagari rebosante de alegría y sonriendo...

Ichiru: ¿Kain... que te paso?

Yagari: (pensamiento: eso Ichiru, pon más sal en la herida)

Kain: nada... so... solo me caí

Ichiru: sabes deberías de tener más cuidado cuando corres... además deberías de usar otro tipo de atuendo para hacerlo... por cierto ¿desde cuándo padre y tu salen a correr antes de las clases?

Yagari: pppft jajajajaja

Ichiru: ¿por qué te ríes?

Kain: so... solo déjalo asi Ichiru

Yagari: por cierto acabo de recordar algo... Ichiru pasa al frente

Ichiru: ¿eh? Si

Yagari: Muy bien, recordé que las mujeres me pidieron mostrarles una posición de defensa contra algún atacante, Ichiru necesito que les demuestres los 4 puntos de defensa al ser atacadas

Todos habían captado a lo que Yagari se refería e incluso Kain sabía que lo que venía no sería nada bueno

Ruka: Yagari-sensei ¿Kain podría ayudar en la demostración?

Yagari: claro Souen... muy bien Akatsuki pasa y colócate de tras de Ichiru y trata de levantarlo del suelo, Ichiru ya sabes que hacer

Ichiru: si... pero... ¿que no solo sería eficiente si fueran humanas?

Yagari: ¿qué pasa si son atacadas por alguien más fuerte que ellas?

Ichiru: de acuerdo, tienes razón papá

Definitivamente Kain tendría que hacer algo con respecto a la gran inocencia de su pequeño ángel... ahora pequeño demonio sin quererlo... soltando un suspiro Akatsuki se colocó detrás de Ichiru y lo tomo abrazándolo para alzarlo...

1: Ichiru soltó un codazo en el estómago de Kain y este lo soltó por el fuerte golpe...

2: Ichiru dio un fuerte pisotón en uno de sus pies y Kain se dobló un poco por el dolor...

3: Ichiru le dio un fuerte golpe en su parte, Kain se quedó sin aire...

4: Ichiru se hizo a un lado y Yagari al igual que los alumnos se aguantaban la risa, mientras que Kain quería llorar de dolor

Ichiru: ¿cómo estuvo papa?

Yagari: genial pueden pasar a su lugar

Ichiru: ¿Kain espero no haberte pegado muy fuerte?

Kain: ja ja ja... n.. no... para nada... descuida ja ja ja

 **...ESCOCIA...**

Los dias habían pasado rápidamente, en los cuales Kaname y Zero habían disfrutado de los recorridos y las salidas asi como las entregar de amor que habían tenido, ahora se veían a tres vampiros en el aeropuerto esperando su pronta salida de aquel país para poder regresar a Japón y dar la gran noticia sobre el embarazo de Zero.

Kaname: ¿cómo te has sentido Zero?

Zero: bien Kaname, solo un poco mareado

Kaname: voy a cuidarte muy bien ya lo veras

Zero y Kaname se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron a la salida donde Seiren ya les esperaba para abordar el avión privado del sangre pura

Por su parte la familia Svella tambien abordaba otro avión que los llevaría ante el Consejo Vampírico

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Cross, Yagari y Takuma estaban en el portón de la Academia aguardando la llegada de Seiren, Kaname y de Zero, por fin pudieron ver la lujosa limosina que se detenía frente a ellos, Seiren se había bajado para abrir la puerta dejando que Kaname bajara de ella con Zero en sus brazos

Cross: ¿qué le paso a Zero?

Kaname: no se preocupe director, solo se quedó dormido, al parecer el viaje de regreso lo ha cansado

Yagari: ¿solo el viaje?

Kaname: supongo que ya se lo han de imaginar... asi es Zero esta embarazado

Yagari: tú y yo tendremos una larga charla Kuran

Kaname pudo sentir el aura que desprendía Yagari por lo visto no se había escapado de una buena paliza por haber embarazado tan pronto a Zero, por su parte podía ver la cara de felicidad de Cross y la de su amigo Takuma, aunque había algo extraño en su amigo

Kaname: ¿Takuma?... ¿tu?...

Takuma: vaya... te diste cuenta jejejeje... Se los diré más tarde, además de que quiero presentárselos

Kaname: entiendo

Cross: ¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Takuma: ya lo sabrán esta noche director

Cross: bien, supongo que esperaremos, me da mucho gusto que hayan regresado Kaname, pero ve al dormitorio, tu tambien debes estar cansado y deben descansar recuerda que en dos dias tendrán un día muy agitado

Kaname: gracias director, ahora me retiro, Seiren hay que llevar las maletas, mandare a Kain a que te ayude

Seiren: está bien Kaname-sama

Kaname ya se encontraba en su habitacion y coloco a Zero en la cama, le quito con sumo cuidado la ropa y le coloco una pijama de seda en color rojo lo cubrió con una frazada, por su parte Seiren y Kain habían entrado para dejar las maletas de ambos jóvenes y salir para que estos descansaran, Kaname de igual forma se había colocado su pijama de seda negra y se adentró a la cama para abrazar a su esposo y asi unirse a él en el mundo de los sueños.

Las clases diurnas habían terminado y Yuuki había salido corriendo para ir a ver a Kaname pues le habían dicho que ya había regresado, al entrar subió rápidamente las escales y sin permiso alguno o aviso entro a la habitacion de Kaname iba a seguir corriendo para lanzarse a la cama pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Kaname abrazando posesivamente a Zero, ambos jóvenes dormían plácidamente, Yuuki comenzó a incrementar su energia sin embargo una delicada mano había cubierto sus ojos y la otra la había tomado del brazo para sacarla de la habitacion, Seiren cerró la puerta y llevo a Yuuki hasta la sala en donde estaba Takuma

Takuma: gracias Seiren ¿los despertó?

Seiren: no, llegue justo a tiempo y aún están descansando Kaname-sama y Zero-sama

Yuuki: ¿por qué no puedo usar mis poderes? ¿Qué me has hecho Seiren?

Takuma: solo ha inhibido tus poderes, estaba por hacer una tontería Yuuki-sama y eso hubiera molestado mucho a Kaname, tus poderes se restauraran en tres dias, es una habilidad especial de Seiren y cómo puedes ver es muy efectiva, es por tu propio bien

Yuuki: quiero hablar con Kaname

Takuma: creo que eso sera imposible, por ahora está durmiendo, acaba de llegar de su viaje y está agotado

Yuuki: normalmente habría sentido mi presencia, él no se dé relaja nunca

Takuma: lo sé, solo espera y mañana sabrás algunas cosas

Yuuki: ¿es sobre la misión a la que Kaname tuvo que acompañar a Zero?

Takuma: digamos que si, por ahora debe retirarse Yuuki-sama, ahora digamos que es humana nuevamente y debe estar en el área diurna, aunque puedo decirle algo… póngase lo más linda y hermosa que pueda para ese día, se llevara una gran sorpresa

Yuuki: ¿eh? Está bien, pero vendré en la noche de todas formas a ver a Kaname

Takuma: lo lamento Yuuki-sama pero el director dio órdenes de que usted debía seguir el reglamento, no importa si es la hermana de Kaname

Yuuki: aag... de acuerdo... lo veré mañana durante la fiesta del Consejo

Yuuki salio más que molesta del lugar, no solo la había humillado Seiren y Takuma... Kaname la estaba humillando a un más al tener a Zero en la cama a su lado

Yuuki: ¿por qué estaban en la misma cama?... ¿Kaname habrá ido enserio con eso de salir con él?, no lo creo, además Takuma me ha pedido ponerme muy hermosa… eso quiere decir que tal vez, si eso debe ser, Kaname va a formalizar nuestra unión

Kaname despertó cerca de las 5 de la tarde, las clases ya habían iniciado, pero tanto el cómo Zero tenian el permiso de Cross para descansar, Kaname miro a Zero el cual estaba profundamente dormido, se acercó a sus labios y le dio un dulce y tierno beso, a lo cual Zero comenzó a abrir sus hermosas amatistas

Zero: buenos dias Kaname

Kaname: buenos dias mi amor ¿tienes hambre?

Zero: si un poco... ¿qué hora es?

Kaname: las clases han empezado, supongo que ya es tarde, vamos a darnos un baño para que bajemos a comer

Kaname y Zero se dieron un baño rápidamente, para después salir y vestirse, Zero había optado por un pantalón blanco de mezclilla, una polera verde palo y zapatos blancos, Kaname un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros y una camisa azul cielo... una vez listos bajaron al comedor donde ya les esperaban los cocineros con la mesa puesta, terminado su comida, se fueron directamente a la sala donde esperaron a que todos los demás llegaran... pasadas unas cuantas horas, Belial llego a los dormitorios en de la luna, en donde todos los cocineros estaban apurados dejando charolas de comida, jaras de agua y tableas, asi como algunas bebidas.

Belial: buenas noches Kaname-sama, Zero-sama

Kaname: buenas noches

Zero: buenas noches

Belial: lamento la interrupción mi nombre es Belial Stravis y soy de la Guardia Especial en el Consejo

Kaname: es grato tenerlo aquí, ¿a qué debe el honor de su visita?

Belial: he venido a ver a Takuma Ichijo, el me cito a esta hora

Zero: no tarda en llegar, ya casi salen de clases

Belial les conto un poco acerca de lo que hacía en el consejo, Zero estaba muy atento a lo que se decía, pues Kaname le había dicho que al estar unidos el tendría tambien deberes y pronto tendría que comenzar a estudias los protocolos vampíricos asi como un sin fin de cosas en las cuales al parecer seria Aido quien le enseñaría

Zero: ¿Aido?

Kaname: asi es Zero, tal vez no lo parezca pero Aido es una persona de vastos conocimientos, aunque por lo regular se comporte infantil

Belial: me consta Zero-sama que Aido sera un excelente tutor, muchas veces ha asesorado a los nuevos miembros del consejo, asi como al anterior

Zero: vaya quien lo diría

Kaname: es por eso que después de la presentación de mañana tendrás que comenzar con tus clases con Aido, hablare con Cross para que tanto tú como Aido puedan ausentarse de las clases

Zero: ¿eh? ¿Pero que pasara con mis estudios?

Kaname: básicamente en tus lecciones con Aido tambien veras parte de tus materias y eso bastara para que puedas presentar los exámenes, pero la educación vampírica y los protocolos asi como otras cosas debes aprenderlas lo mejor que se pueda

Belial: además usted como Consorte deberá atender reuniones por separado y cosas que tendrán que ver con política, economía, entre otras cosas

Zero: ¿ah?... es mucho...

Kaname: descuida, tampoco es como si tuvieras que aprenderlo de la noche a la mañana

Las puertas habían sido abiertas dejando pasar a los alumnos que ahora regresaban de sus clases, todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa por petición de Kaname, poco tiempo después todos estaban listos en el salón el cual estaba bien decorado y la comida estaba servida, todos estaban pasando un rato muy alegre, al lugar tambien habían llegado Cross, Yagari, Scarlett, el supervisor Midori, Yuuki y Shikki

Kaname: buenas noches, presten atención un momento, deseo hacer unos anuncios

Todos habían puesto atención a su señor, el cual estaba de pie en las escaleras y a su lado derecho Takuma y de su lado izquierdo Belial

Kaname: me es muy grato presentarle a Belial Stravis, miembro especial del Consejo Vampírico y esposo Takuma Ichijo, quienes harán un anuncio

Todos se habían sorprendido, nadie sabía que Takuma se había casado ¿cuándo lo había hecho? Todos estaban atónitos pues Belial Stravis era un hombre de unos aparentes 23 años, maduro, alto, de piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello negro...

Takuma: buenas noches a todos, sé que es muy inesperada la noticia, pero por muchas cosas no había podido dar a conocer mi nueva situación sentimental, tal y como Kaname lo ha dicho les presento a Belial Stravis mi esposo desde hace un año y tambien quiero compartir con todos ustedes una muy hermosa noticia

Belial: es un gusto conocerlos a todos y como Takuma lo ha dicho estamos casados desde hace un año, por lo cual ahora es Takuma Stravis y estamos esperando un bebe, Takuma está de tres meses, por lo cual les pido que el tiempo que él está aquí le cuiden mientras me encuentro en el Consejo cumpliendo mi trabajo

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos, pero el que no podía ni creer lo que escuchaba era Shikki

Kaname: quiero pedirles que cuiden de Takuma y no le den problemas, tambien les aviso que Belial se estará quedando en los dormitorios de la Luna, por otra parte como saben el día de mañana se llevara a cabo una reunión el en recinto principal Vampírico, todos deberán estar ahí sin falta al lado de sus familias y espero un comportamiento apropiado, pues tambien habrá Cazadores

Todos: hai, Kaname-sama

Una vez termino de hablar Kaname fue a sentarse a un lado de Zero el cual se había quedado en un sillón de dos piezas el cual usaba Kaname cuando había reuniones, todos estaban felicitando a Takuma y a Belial, la noche pasaba bastante amena o al menos eso no era del todo cierto para dos vampiros

Yuuki: Kaname ¿dónde estuviste? Y tu Zero quítate de ese lugar que quiero estar con Kaname

Kaname: eso no te concierne Yuuki y voy a pedirte que no le hables con ese tono a Zero, además él no se mueve de mi lado

Yuuki: pero Kaname, acaso no te das cuenta del ridículo que me haces pasar al estar con él, te recuerdo que soy tu hermana y TU PROMETIDA y como tal tengo todo el derecho a exigir estar a tu lado

Kaname: sera mejor que te vayas Yuuki antes de que me hagas perder la paciencia

Cross: Yuuki ¿qué sucede?

Yuuki: nada, no sucede nada, me voy

Cross: Zero hijo, te ves tan hermoso el día de hoy

Cross había notado la tristeza de Zero, al parecer Yuuki le había insultado y ahora con su nueva naturaleza era más sensible y más si en verdad estaba en cinta, asi que mejor se acercó para cortar la incomodidad y tensión que se estaba produciendo en el lugar, una vez que llego Kaname agradecía la intervención pues estaba por casi matar a Yuuki por sus insolencias para con Zero

Zero estaba sonrojado por las palabras de su padre, pues sabía que para muchos era extraña su nueva apariencia, no sabían que había pasado para que el joven luciera tan diferente, pero al parecer tendrían que esperar hasta la reunión del siguiente día, pues algo les decía que ahí se revelarían muchas cosas

Por su parte Yuuki había salido hecha una furia sin embargo reparo en algo, Zero estaba muy cambiado, su cabello era más largo y se veía con otra apariencia, una más fina

Yuuki: ya me enterare después de lo que hizo ese asqueroso y miserable nivel E

Por otro lado Takuma había sido jalado por Ichiru y Kaito y lo estaban felicitando y "estrujando" pues se sentían emocionados por la noticia o noticias

Ichiru: eres muy cruel por no decirnos... voy a ser tiooooooo

Takuma: jajaja sabía que te gustaría la noticia

Kaito: claro que nos emociona y con lo de mañana sera aún mejor jejejeje

Takuma: en eso tienes razón jejejeje y alguien más se llevara una gran sorpresa

Shikki: Takuma... quiero hablar contigo

Takuma se despidió de Ichiru y de Kaito, para hablar con Shikki, aunque se imaginaba que ese sería el comportamiento del joven e incluso casi podría jurar que sabría la letanía que le diría y eso le fastidiaba, lo cual podía sentirlo Belial, quien se había acercado a una distancia prudente para evitar algún contratiempo por parte del joven pelirrojo

Shikki: ¿por qué te casaste? No decías que me amabas

Takuma: tú lo has dicho Shikki... Te amaba, pero tus desprecios constantes terminaron con ese sentimiento

Shikki: si como no... Tú no debiste casarte

Takuma: ¿disculpa?

Shikki: tú estás enamorado de mí y tenías que ser mío, pero tenías que correr con el primero que se te cruzara

Takuma: estas muy equivocado Shikki, yo hice hasta donde pude para ganarme tu corazón, pero tampoco me iba a rebajar a rogarte y la verdad agradezco haber conocido a Belial, con el soy feliz y siendo honesto no sabes lo mucho que me decepciona conocer al verdadero Shikki... eres igual a tu padre...

Shikki: tú a mí no me comparas con el... Ramera

Belial: voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a insultar a mi esposo, la próxima vez que lo hagas no dudare en acabar con tu mísera vida, es mas no quiero que te acerques a él, si no quieres morir niño

Belial estaba abrazando a Takuma y miraba de forma retadora a Shikki, por el momento no haría nada, todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, pero Shikki pagaría el insulto hacia su esposo

Kaname había logrado escuchar perfectamente bien todo, asi que le había pedido a Cross se quedara con Zero mientras él iba a la parte del jardín donde estaba Takuma

Shikki: acaso defiendes a tu ramerita, para tu información decía estar enamorado de mí y ahora resulta que hasta casado y embarazado esta... ¿estás seguro que es tuyo?

Belial: retira inmediatamente lo dicho

Shikki. Oblígame

Kaname había escuchado y de un momento a otro estaba frente a Shikki y un sonoro golpe de una bofetada se había escuchado, todos los vampiros habían puesto atención en lo sucedido, su señor había abofeteado a Shikki y estaba sumamente molesto

Shikki: ¿Kaname?

Kaname: lárgate en este mismo momento a tu habitacion, estoy muy disgustado contigo Shikki, tu y yo tendremos una charla pasado mañana con el Consejo ahora retírate...

Shikki se levantó del suelo y se marchó a gran velocidad, todos estaban nerviosos pues no sabían que estaba ocurriendo, Kaname los miro fijamente, relajo su mirada y les pidió que siguieran disfrutando de la velada, mientras que les brindaba una mirada de calma a Belial y Takuma quienes volvieron a sonreír decidiendo volver adentro para disfrutar de la velada

Zero: ¿qué sucedió Kaname?

Kaname: Shikki

Zero: entiendo... Yuuki y Shikki están dando muchos problemas ¿qué haremos?

Kaname: no te preocupes, eso lo solucionare yo mi amor

Zero: está bien... quiero ir a descansar Kaname, me ha dado mucho sueño

Cross: es cierto... jejejeje... es mejor que descanse, necesita hacerlo Kaname-kun

 **...CONSEJO VAMPIRICO...**

Lumer: en el caso de agresión hacia Zero Kuran un Rosen Sangre Pura se les declara: culpables

Lady Midar: en el caso de injurias y por tratar de destruir el Lazo de Sangre de nuestros reyes se les declara: culpables

Ámel: señorita Ángela Svella, este Consejo ha dictado como castigo, la anulación de su título como Sangre Pura y no solo eso, sus poderes y esencia vampírica seran sellados

Ángela: no pueden hacerme esto, no pueden convertirme en una asquerosa humana

Lumer: silencio jovencita, agradezca a Zero-sama la bondad que mostro hacia usted, de lo contrario la pena seria la muerte inminente y más al tratarse Zero-sama de Un Rosen

Ángela: es imposible que sea un Rosen

Lady Midar: acaso está dudando de la estirpe de nuestro señor, esto es inaudito, guardias llévenla a la celda. Mañana después de la revelación su castigo sera llevado acabo frente a todos como una muestra de lo que le pasara a aquellos que quieran hacer lo mismo.

Eric: mis señores por favor, perdonen a mi hija, les prometo que esta acción jamás se repetirá, además nadie sabía sobre la unión de Kaname-sama y muchos menos de que su Consorte era un Rosen

Lumer: acaso es idiota, ¿dudar de la palabra de nuestros señores?, además es más que obvia su unión.

Eric: es mi única hija y mi primogénita, por favor mis señores

Lumer: si tanto desea la salvación de su hija, abogue por ella el día de mañana y ruegue porque Kaname-sama sea misericordioso y le perdone, aunque todos conocemos perfectamente a Kaname-sama y sabe muy bien que eso jamás pasara, ahora Eric Svella, retírese

Lumer: tontos vampiros, deberían estar agradecidos de que volvamos a tener a un Rosen

Lady Midar: tener nuevamente a un Rosen es una bendición

Ámel: no solo una bendición... sea como sea debe ser protegido, su existencia es sagrada y más aquellos vampiros que han decidido unir sus vidas a los humanos o cazadores

Lumer: es verdad... por fin se terminaran las persecuciones sin sentido

Lady Midar: el único obstáculo sigue siendo el Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores Alen Veral

Lumer: cierto, el hará todo lo posible para oponerse

Ámel: debemos ir un paso más adelante que ese hombre

Lady Midar: no solo un pasó... si no que con lo que hemos planeado caerá el solo y todos sus cómplices

Lumer: y con él un nuevo Presidente se levantara

Ámel: uno poderoso y que sabrá guiar adecuadamente a los nuevos cazadores

Lady Midar: Yagari Toga, estamos ansiosos por ver tu potencial, y tú despertar

Lumer: Cazador de sombras, guardián del Rosen

Ámel: protector de nuestro señor, quien diría que Yagari Toga seria no solo su padre adoptivo sino que tambien es su Guardián

Lady Midar: Cazador de Sombras, ¿Qué harás mañana al despertar?

La noche se rindió ante la presencia del nuevo amanecer, las cosas en el Recinto Principal del Consejo eran un mar agitado de vampiros moviéndose de un lado a otro, varios Cazadores ya habían llegado para comenzar a resguardar el lugar, no entendían por qué debían hacerlo, al final eran vampiros que debían eliminar o al menos eso pensarían hasta conocer al Consorte Real

La tarde cayo haciendo despertar a Kaname y a Zero los cuales se habían apresurado a alistarse, mientras que todos los vampiros salían hacia el lugar

Kain, Ichiru, Kaito, Aido, Takuma y Belial esperaban la salida de Zero y de Kaname

Seiren: Ze-chan, si no dejas de moverte no puedo terminar de arreglarte

Zero: estoy nervioso Seiren, además porque debo llevar un velo, eso es para mujeres

Seiren: Ze-chan, debes entender que como un Rosen tu rostro en ese tipo de reuniones no puede ser visto más que por Kaname-sama, solo sera visto cuando hagan la presentación, además el velo representa la pureza de tu poder

Zero: Seiren ¿qué tanto sabes sobre los Rosen?

Seiren: bueno, se dice que son muy pocos los Rosen que han nacido, estos siempre han destacado por su inusual belleza, el dulce aroma de su sangre y el poder inigualable que poseen, se dice que el nacimiento de un Rosen es muy preciado y se le protege como el mayor tesoro que se pueda tener

Zero: ¿por qué?

Seiren: bueno, eso te lo explicaran más tarde los del Consejo

Zero: ¿no me lo puedes decir tú?

Seiren: claro que puedo, pero tal vez tengas dudas que no pueda responder

Zero: platícame más sobre los Rosen Seiren?

Seiren: está bien Ze-chan... bien aparte de su belleza, tienen un gran amor, cariño y pureza en su corazón, son seres alegres pero tambien muestran sus sentimientos con gran facilidad, son seres llenos de un poder inusual, capaz de convertir a un humano en vampiro sin necesidad de morderle o a un vampiro de convertirlo en humano, tambien son capaces de crear un arma especial para su pareja y asi poder protegerle, tambien se dice que pueden crear un campo de fuerza sumamente poderoso para protegerse a él y más aún cuando esta preñado

Zero: ¿y cómo se crea ese campo de fuerza?

Seiren: bueno, supongo que Kaname-sama puede enseñarte

Zero: ¿y porque La Asociación no tiene toda esa información?

Seiren: claro que la tienen, pero es mejor para ellos que los cazadores no la sepan

Zero: ¿crees que Ichi, tambien sea un Rosen?

Seiren: es posible que lo fuera ya que son gemelos, pero no creo que él pueda convertirse en uno, ya que a diferencia de ti, él no fue mordido por Shizuka-sama, ni bebió la sangre de la princesa, ni de Kaname-sama

Y asi, pregunta tras pregunta fue respondida por Seiren, después de un tiempo Zero se miraba en el espejo de Cuerpo completo se veía sumamente hermoso pues llevaba puesto un hermoso Hikifurisode de color negro con adorno de Sakuras en color rosa pálido, acompañado de un Haneri en color lila el cual resaltaba el hermoso color de sus ojos, el Obiage de color gris, con un Obi en color plata con un Obijime en color negro y un pequeño Obidome en color rojo, las típicas Tabi en color blanco y las típicas Zori de madera muy fina, Seiren había atado su largo cabello en una media cola poniendo una Kansashi en forma de Lilas las cuales sostenían de forma elegante el velo transparente Seiren vestía un traje Negro de piel completamente pegado a su cuerpo, una gabardina del mismo tono, botas a medio muslo en las cuales en los laterales residían una dagas plateadas, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta.

Seiren: te vez muy hermoso Ze-chan

Zero: ¿por qué debo vestir un Kimono de mujer?

Seiren: pensé que te quedaría bien y en verdad sí que lo hace, asi que no te quejes, además todos esperan verte con un simple traje y el velo y eso no lo permitiré, simplemente tienes que lucir encantador y hermoso

Zero: de acuerdo aunque presiento que tramas otra cosa

Seiren: no, para nada

Por su parte Kaname se encontraba bajando las escaleras para esperar a Zero, su atuendo era un traje sastre en color negro, camisa blanca, corbatín rojo y zapatos negros, Aido, Kain y Belial vestían pantalones negros de piel, poleras negras pegadas y gabardinas del mismo tono, los tres portaban espadas, Kaito e Ichiru vestían de la mismo forma, Kaito llevaba una escopeta a sus espaldas y una Katana e Ichiru llevaba a Bloody Rose y a Hiel su fiel Katana. Takuma vestía un traje en color gris oscuro, camisa Blanca y corbata gris,

Aido: vaya Kaname te luciste esta vez, creo que Zero estará celoso

Kaname: no creo querer tenerlo celoso Aido

Ichiru: ¿y eso?

Kaname estaba a punto de responderle a Ichiru cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de los nobles, Kaito e Ichiru... volteo hacia atrás y pudo admirar a Zero vistiendo un hermoso y refinado Kimono, el cual le quedaba hermoso, su belleza se acentuaba más

Kaname: ¿Zero?

Zero: ¿me... me queda... bien?

Kaname solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía articular palabra alguna, Zero estaba sumamente hermoso, Seiren se había lucido, sin embargo ahora el que tendría que tener más cuidado seria el, no había duda alguna, Zero era una gran tentación

Ichiru: Zeroooooo, te vez muy hermoso hermanito (abrazando a Zero)

Zero: gracias Ichi jejejeje pensé que no me quedaría algo asi

Kaito: ¿bromeas? Te vez muy bien Zero

Aido: es cierto, la verdad es que ese tipo de ropa te queda bien

Kaname: es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde

Todos asintieron Kaname tomo a Zero de la mano para ponerla en su brazo y salir del lugar... el Recinto principal estaba lleno y todos esperaban la llegada de Kaname Kuran para saber a qué se debía que les hiciera llamar

Lumer: muy buenas noches a todos los presentes, motivo por el cual se les ha traído aquí es para presentar ante ustedes a Kaname Kuran y a la Consorte Real que tomara posesión de la corona al lado de Kaname-sama

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia, Yuuki estaba feliz pues ilusamente por las palabras de Takuma creía que ella sería presentada ante el mundo vampírico como la real consorte de Kaname, vaya que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, para muchos escuchar esa noticia no daba buenos presagios el que Yuuki Kuran fuera coronada seria lo peor que les pudiera pasar, que equivocados estaban al pensar que se trata de Yuuki

Lady Midar: es para todos nosotros un honor presentar a Kaname Kuran Príncipe Sangre Pura y a La Real Consorte Sangre Pura y Reina del Mundo Vampírico.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron dejando pasar a Kaname Kuran su porte y caminar elegante y seguro siempre era bien visto y llamaba la atención de cualquier vampira, todos los presentes sabían que al elegir consorte podrían hacer que tomaran a sus hijas como concubinas, lo cual era bueno para las familias, sin embargo la siguientes palabras derrumbarían esas esperanzas y sobre todo dejarían a una Kuran llena de ira… Yuuki estaba atenta a las palabras de Kaname, estaba caminando poco a poco hacia el frente, pero las palabras de Kaname la paralizaron

Kaname: buenas noches a todos, es un honor presentar a mi Consorte y Futura Reina Vampírica Zero Kiryuu

Los cazadores quedaron estáticos al escuchar el nombre del cazador, Yuuki se puso pálida y furiosa y todos los demás no podían creer el nombre que decía su futuro rey

Kaname: ahora Zero Kuran, Rosen Maid Sangre Pura con el cual he formado el Vínculo de Sangre Rosen, con sumo respeto ante este Consejo declaro haber tomado Como mi Único Consorte Real y entregar el título de Reina del Mundo Vampírico con quien gobernare de ahora en adelante

Lady Midar: Kaname Kuran Vampiro Sangre Pura juras solemnemente llevar esta corona con orgullo y establecer los vínculos de alianza para llevar acabo la prosperidad de tu gente

Kaname: si

Lady Midar: presentas ante este Consejo a Zero Kuran Rosen Maid Sangre Pura como Reina del Mundo Vampírico

Kaname: si

Lady Midar: eh aquí a Zero Kuran Consorte y Reina del Mundo Vampírico

Las puertas fueron nuevamente abiertas mostrando a Zero, lucia hermoso, elegante, su presencia era imponente, a su lado derecho estaba Belial y su lado izquierdo Ichiru al frente se encontraban Seiren y Kaito y detrás de ellos Kain y Aido todos ellos iban resguardándolo de cualquier tipo de ataque

La mirada de Yuuki era todo un poema, no podía creer que aquel joven fuera Zero, de echo nadie podía creerlo, ahora los alumnos de la clase nocturna entendían el impresionante cambio de Zero, pues había despertado como un Rosen Maid

Zero caminaba con elegancia, había pasado la incredulidad para dar paso a miradas intensas, la belleza de Zero era indescriptible y los celos de cierto sangre pura despertaban por tan excitante y bello ser acercándose hacia el

Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y ambos se colocaron frente a las tres sangres pura del Consejo

Lumer: Zero Kuran, promete guiar y reinar de forma noble al lado de Kuran Kaname

Zero: lo prometo

Lady Midar: Jura guiar, proteger, cuidar, amar y salvaguardar a sus primogénitos

Zero: lo juro

Ámel: jura llevar su reinado con honor, orgullo y guiarnos a todos de la misma forma

Zero: lo juro

Lady Midar: entonces bajo nuestro poder entregamos estas coronas como símbolo de su título, eh aquí a nuestros reyes, Zero Kuran y Kaname Kuran arrodíllense

Ámel y Lumier se acercaron a Kaname y a Zero para depositar las coronas en su cabeza, acto seguido ambos se pusieron de pie y pasaron a los tronos, Kaname descubrió el rostro de Zero dejando a muchos sin palabras pues la belleza de Zero era aún más notoria para aquellos que le conocían y para los que no los llevaba a sentir envidia por Kaname, si envidia por la belleza de Consorte que tenía, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos los vampiros de la academia Cross, seguidos por todos los demás, pues todos los vampiros sabían lo que significaba que su reina fuera un Rosen

Kaname: agradezco la presencia de todos los cazadores y vampiros, espero que la misma lealtad que me han mostrado sea la misma hacia mi esposo, pues he de aclarar que cualquier falta de respeto la tomare como propia, como Rey espero seguir con los tratados de paz y lograr la coexistencia tan anhelada para todos, de igual forma me complace y llena de orgullo dar a conocer que mi Reina espera a nuestro primer primogénito, con lo que espero la lealtad de todos y cada uno de los presentes

Todos estaban sin creer lo dicho por su Rey, Belial y Takuma pasaron al frente y se arrodillaron frente a Zero y Kaname mostrando sus respetos y su lealtad

Seiren, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Rima, Kaito e Ichiru hicieron lo mismo

Para sorpresa de muchos Cross y Yagari hicieron lo mismo, con lo cual muchos cazadores hallaron el valor para hacerlo pues sabían que Zero era de fiar y más al haber sido un cazador como ellos, pues muchos de los cazadores más experimentados si sabían lo que era un Rosen Maid y lo que ello conllevaba, sin embargo cuando Yagari estaba por retirarse un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo hizo gritar, los miembros del Consejos sabían de qué se trataba y solo debían aguardar a que el proceso terminara

Cross: Yagari ¿Qué te pasa?

Yagari: aaaaaaaaaaaagh

Zero trato de acercarse al igual que Kaname pero Lady Midar los detuvo con una expresión seria, todos miraban la escena y no sabían lo que estaba pasando, los gritos de Yagari eran escalofriantes, alrededor de él comenzó a formarse una bruma negra y Cross fue apartado por Lumer, Yagari se arrancó el parche de su ojo y pudieron notar como de sus ojos se formaban pequeñas llamas negras, la bruma era cada vez más espesa y sus gritos iban disminuyendo, pero todos podían sentir un gran poder dentro de esa espesa bruma

Lady Midar: El Cazador de Sombras, protector del Rosen

Ámel: su despertar es doloroso pero asi debe ser

Lumer: no se preocupe Cross-san, le aseguro que él estará bien

Cross: ¿Qué le está pasando?

Lady Midar: cuando un Rosen nace, un Guardián es elegido y este es llamado Cazador de Sombras, pues tiene la habilidad de eliminar a los demonios que son atraídos por el poder de un Rosen y Yagari Toga, tenía la marca

Cross: ¿se refieren a la marca en forma de Rosa en su espalda?

Lumer: asi es, nos dimos cuenta después de que Takuma trajera la sangre de Zero-sama

De un momento a otro la bruma se disipó y Yagari estaba de pie, su ropa había cambiado ahora era totalmente negra, su escopeta tenía el mismo color negro profundo, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y su ojo que antes estaba dañado ya no lo estaba, ambos ojos azules ahora tenian un brillo dorado en el iris, frente a él una espada negra apareció y esta al ser tomada por su mano, tomo la forma de un brazalete, Yagari se acercó hasta donde estaba Zero y se arrodillo frente a el

Yagari: Yo el Cazador de Sombras Yagari Toga, hago mi contrato contigo Zero Kuran Rosen Maid, juro protegerte a ti y a tu casta por la eternidad

Yagari tomo la mano de Zero y la beso, frente a Zero apareció un hermoso colgante que tenía una piedra en color negro, la cual paso a ser de color lila, el símbolo de su contrato

Cross: Yagari

Yagari: estoy bien Kaien, ahora sé que soy un Cazador de Sombras y que mi tarea siempre ha sido cuidar de Zero, asi que no te preocupes todo está bien

La velada fue pasando, para muchos era un noticia muy bien aceptada, para otros no y para otros era lo peor, todos y cada uno pasaron dar sus respetos a la pareja

Yuuki se encontraba al fondo de la sala junto con Shikki, ambos jóvenes estaban molestos y Yuuki se sentía humillada, traicionada y herida

Yuuki: te juro que matare a Zero, no se quedara con Kaname

Shikki: no puedes, si matas a Zero, matas a Kaname

Yuuki: entonces prefiero verlo muerto que a lado de ese maldito y sucio nivel e, miserable ser de porquería

Después de un tiempo Lumer tomo la palabra

Lumer: pido la atención de todos los presentes, presento ante todos a la Vampira Sangre Pura Ángela Svella quien oso levantar su poder en contra de nuestra Reina, poniendo su vida en peligro, quien tambien tuvo la osadía de dudar de su noble linaje

Las puertas nuevamente se abrieron dejando ver a la Sangre Pura quien iba encadenada de las manos

Lumer: todos los presentes sabes que la ley dicta la muerte por la ofensa cometida, sin embargo por petición de nuestra Noble Reina, su vida ha sido perdonada y a cambio de ello su título ha sido retirado y sera sellada como humana

Ángela: por favor perdónenme, no me sellen, juro que jamás volveré a cometer ninguna ofensa en contra de su Majestad

Ámel: eso debió pensarlo antes de levantar su puño en contra de nuestra reina

Zero había tratado de persuadir a Kaname y al Consejo, sabían de la nobleza de su corazón, pero tambien sabían que la chica era hipócrita y que no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran asi, buscaría venganza y eso jamás los permitiría

Lady Midar se acercó a ella y en su mano llevaba una rosa blanca con tallos negros, todos estaban sorprendidos aquella extraña rosa era símbolo de que Zero era un Rosen, pues solo esas rosas florecían cuando un Rosen había despertado

La rosa fue puesta al frente de Ángela, tomaron su mano, hicieron un corte y su sangre comenzó a caer en la rosa, su herida se cerró, la rosa brillo intensamente y al despejarse aquel brillo una sangre pura se extinguió y una humana renació y con ellos los cazadores comprendieron la bendición de un Rosen Maid...

Yuuki planearía su venganza, si Kaname no era suyo, entonces tampoco lo seria para Zero aunque eso la lleve a quitarle la vida a Kaname pero aquella rosa le había dado una gran idea para vengarse de Zero

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **LA NUEVA MANSION KURAN,**

 **EL ATAQUE DE YUUKI**

Ángela Svella ahora y ante la mirada de todos era una humana, los cazadores ahora comprendían por qué llamaban a los Rosen Maid "Seres Sagrados" pues varios de ellos habían unido sus vidas a escondidas con Vampiros y si Zero era capaz de sellar su lado vampírico no tenian porque seguir escondiéndose, ante este pensamiento un joven de unos aparentes 30 años. Se acercó a los reyes pidiendo audiencia, pues se sabía que si se deseaba hablar con Zero debían hacerlo frente a Kaname o con alguno de los guardianes

...: Disculpen que interrumpa a sus majestades, mi nombre es Mashiro Miyuka y quisiera su venia para hablar con su alteza Kuran Zero

Zero: claro, no hay ningún problema

Tanto Zero como Kaname pasaron a otra habitacion junto con aquel cazador

Kaname: ¿para que deseas hablar con mi esposo?

Mashiro: sere directo, no deseo quitarles mucho tiempo... hace varios años contraje matrimonio con una vampira noble a escondidas de la Asociación de Cazadores, Lady Midar pudo sellarla y convertirla en humana a esa mujer... asi que... por favor ayúdenme a sellar el lado vampírico de mi esposa y asi poder estar junto a ella, por favor

Zero: ¿eh? ¿Acaso no eras tambien un discípulo de mi padre?

Mashiro: asi es, de hecho te conocí cuando eras un niño y tuvimos la oportunidad de entrenar algunas ocasiones, aunque en realidad soy mayor que ustedes

Zero: sabía que te había visto en algún lugar... ¿Kaname... yo puedo ayudarlo?

Kaname: asi es Zero, pero ella debe estar dispuesta a renunciar a su vampirismo, si lo hace asi, digamos que viviría lo mismo que un cazador pues solo estarías sellando su sed de sangre, digamos que tendrías que hacer algo similar a lo que hizo Lay Midar, pero con la rosa de otro color

Zero: Mashiro, habla con tu esposa y si ella acepta, con gusto los ayudare

Por primera vez Zero comenzaba a compren él porque era una persona importante y eso era que gracias a sus dones podría hacer que aquello que se amaran pudieran estar juntos

Kaname y Zero volvieron al gran salón, la noche paso de forma "normal" al concluir todo los presentes partieron a sus casa o a la academia

Kaname: Cross-san necesito hablar de algo importante con usted

Cross: ¿qué sucede Kaname-kun?

Kaname: es sobre la presentación, supongo que usted debió notarlo tambien

Cross: si... si lo note y lo escuche perfectamente bien Kaname-kun

Kaname: entonces entenderá que no podemos permanecer en la Academia bajo lo que ha dicho, aun que Yagari sea su Guardián

Cross: te entiendo Kaname-kun... es solo que aún no estoy listo para dejar ir a mi pequeño

Kaname: lo se Cross, es por eso que pensado en comprar una Mansión cerca de la academia, ahí podrá visitar a Zero todo el tiempo que quiera, espero que deje partir conmigo a los que deseen hacerlo, por su parte deseo que siga dejando que Yuuki y Shikki se queden aquí, no los quiero cerca de Zero o de mi hijo

Cross: de acuerdo Kaname, sé que Zero estará mejor a tu lado y lejos de ellos dos, aun no entiendo cómo han cambiado tanto

Kaname: creo que en el fondo siempre fueron asi, no sabe lo mucho que ahora me arrepiento de haber despertado a Yuuki, tal vez si la hubiera dejado como humana sería más feliz

Cross: lo dudo mucho Kaname-kun, como humana o como vampira ha estado enamorada de ti y eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar

Kaname y Cross terminaron de platicar, al hacerlo pudieron ver como Yagari salía con Zero en sus brazos pues el joven se había quedado dormido, al llegar a la academia Kaname y Zero se quedaron en casa del director

Los siguientes dias fueron algo agitados para Kaname, entre la compra de la nueva mansión, amueblarla y sobre todo preparar la hermosa sorpresa para Zero

Tres semanas habían pasado rápidamente en las cuales Seiren, Kain e Ichiru no se habían despegado de Zero bajo las ordenes de Kaname, el día por fin había llegado, Seiren, Ruka, Rima, Takuma, Belial, Kain, Ichiru, Kaito, Aido, Kaname y Zero estaban a la entrada de la academia, Scarlett, Cross y Yagari les despedían

Yagari: más te vale Kuran que no les pase nada a mis hijos, estoy dejando en tus manos sus vidas y tú me responderás con la tuya si algo les llega a pasar, te juro que te matare de la forma más dolorosa y llena de agonía si les veo un solo rasguño... y tu Kain Akatsuki... estas advertido... Kaito cuida de tus hermanos, Ichiru quiero que te portes bien, Zero cuídate, estaremos visitándolos seguido

Kaname: no se preocupe Yagari he tomado todas las medidas adecuadas

Cross: cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir a nosotros Kaname

Y asi todos se despidieron para partir a la nueva mansión, al llegar los sirvientes les mostraron sus habitaciones para que pudieran acomodarse en ellas, Kaname y Zero estaban en su habitacion, era de un diseño minimalista, lo que para Zero era muy hermoso, siempre le había gustado lo simple, una vez que terminaron de mirar el lugar Kaname lo llevo a la habitacion contigua donde pudieron admirar el cuarto de su pequeño

Zero: Kaname... es hermoso...

Kaname: quise adelantarme en algunas cosas, solo falta la cuna y la ropa, pero quise esperar hasta que sepamos que sera ¿te ha gustado?

Zero: mucho Kaname es hermoso, muchas gracias

Kaname: sabes me ha gustado que el embarazo te esté sentando bien

Zero: A mi tambien, la verdad espero no pasar por lo de la clase, sería muy feo Kaname... pero si hay algo que tengo

Kaname: ¿qué es? ¿Te sientes mal?

Zero: Kaname... tengo sed

Kaname: eso es bueno, quiere decir que nuestro hijo está creciendo fuerte y sano Zero, ven vayamos a la habitacion, le he puesto una barrera especial para que no se esparza el aroma a sangre

Kaname se sentó y dejo que Zero se sentara en su regazo a horcajadas, se quitó el saco y desabotono su camisa para abrirla y dejarle paso libre a su amado, debía alimentarlo a él y a su hijo... Zero paso su lengua por el lugar, haciendo estremecer a Kaname quien con ese simple toque se había excitado, Zero dejo relucir sus colmillos y mordió con dulzura el cuello de su esposo para comenzar a beber de aquella sangre tan deliciosa que le llenaba, Kaname podía sentir como Zero bebía de él, y aunque se le hacía un tanto extraño que Zero presentara tan rápido la sed, no le importo, su esposo y su hijo tenian hambre y él iba a alimentarlos

Zero dejo aquel cuello para pasar a los labios de Kaname el cual lo recibió gustoso, poco a poco la ropa estorbaba, era molesta y de un momento a otro esta ya no estaba Zero se había ocupado en destrozarla dejando a ambos completamente desnudos, Zero comenzó a besar el cuello de Kaname hasta llegar a sus pezones pasando su lengua y con ello provocando un gemido por parte de su pareja, lo que provoco que se excitara un poco más, con lo cual procedió a morderlo un poco brusco, pero sabía que eso enloquecía a Kaname y para hacerle despertar comenzó a mover sus caderas frotándose contra el miembro de Kaname el cual ya comenzaba a levantarse.

Kaname: Zero... aaah... pequeño perverso

Zero: ¿por qué dices eso?

Zero lo decía con cara de inocencia que incluso le llevaría a pensar que él no era quien le estaba dando tanto placer, los dos rieron ocasionando que ambos brincaran un poco en la cama, logrando un exquisito rose entre sus miembros a lo cual ambos gimieron de placer

Ya posea sentir el miembro de Kaname debajo de él, estaba caliente y duro, asi que prosiguió con su labor anterior, dejo de jugar con los pezones de Kaname para pasar a besarle nuevamente, bajo repartiendo besos hasta llegar a su vientre y se detuvo, bajo hasta las piernas del mayor adentrándose entre sus muslos, solo le faltaba recorrer una sola parte y lo haría muy lentamente

Kaname se sentía en un lugar desconocido, pensaba que si el cielo y el infierno estaban juntos y los separara una línea, Zero seria esa línea, sentía cada movimiento de su bello ángel y al hacerlo se sentía en el cielo, pero era una tortura la lentitud de sus acciones, eso lo hacía sentir en el infierno, sentía el filoso colmillo recorrer su muslo, deseaba que continuara, pero que tambien se detuviera, que fuera a otra parte de su cuerpo que ya pedía sus caricias

Zero: ¿te gusta esto Kaname?

Pregunto mientras besaba de forma sensual la punta del miembro de Kaname

Kaname: si, Zero... aaah... por favor comienza

Zero: yo tambien merezco un poco de atención no crees

Kaname: acércate entonces

Zero: no lo creo mi amor

Zero lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó sobre el vientre del castaño que lo observaba un poco confundido y ante esos ojos que se lo comían comenzó a tocar su cuello sensualmente con lentitud, hipnotizando a su víctima, bajo hasta su pecho y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones, estaba sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados

Zero: Ka...name, aaaah... Ka...name

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Kaname era ¿qué pecado cometí para merecer este castigo?, se debatía interiormente entre tomarlo y hacerlo suyo definitivamente, pues estaba celoso, ¿pero de quién?, ¿de las manos de Zero? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba, quería ser el quien sintiera ese cuerpo, mentalmente se imaginaba como se sentiría la piel de su niño bajo sus manos, lo que hizo que se excitara aún más, pero lo que hizo que su mente quedara en blanco fue ver como el menor se masturbaba él solo, era la imagen más excitante que encontraba y sus gemidos lo enloquecían

Zero: Kaname... aaaahg... aaaah... Kaname, si... asi

Kaname: Zero quiero ser yo el que te haga gemir, no una fantasía, estoy aquí y no soy de piedra

Zero se detuvo y le miro, con advertencia picara que lo dejaría siempre y cuando no le tocara, pues deseaba ver la reacción de Kaname ante tal petición

Kaname obedeció sin decir nada más, le gustaba la actitud mandona de su pareja, quien al ver a Kaname bien acomodado se sentó sobre sus muslos juntando ambas erecciones y al hacer lolos dos gimieron, Kaname acerco a Zero para besarlo de forma apasionada, Kaname acariciaba la nuca de Zero mientras que este comenzaba con un vaivén en ambos miembros, sus caderas se movían sincronizadas, a los dos les volvía locos esta cercanía, Zero tomo con más fuerza los miembros para acelerar el moviente, el sudor en ambas pieles no se hizo esperar, la excitación era tanta que gozaban de cada sensación emanada por su piel, ambos no soportarían más, por lo que Zero acelero mucho más la fricción y asi ambos terminaron por correrse junto con un gemido de placer

Zero: Kaname... quiero... quiero sentirte... hazme tuyo

Kaname puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Zero acercándose a el

Kaname: has sido muy malo Zero, mira que delante de mi tocarte y gemir ni nombre... pagaras este pecado mi amor, te hare ver la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía

Kaname tomo los muslos de Zero y lo recostó en la cama, coloco las piernas de Zero sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a recorrer su pequeña entrada con la lengua, Zero sintió algo húmedo rodear su entrada, era una sensación indescriptible, sintió como sus piernas perdían la fuerza, si hubieran estado de pie, de seguro caería, de repente sintió un poco de dolor, esa lengua se introducía en su interior. Sintió dolor, pero después el placer comenzó a inundarlo haciendo que arqueara su espalda, Kaname decidió brindarle aún más placer y con su mano comenzó a masturbar a su amado que gemía desesperadamente, puesto que el placer era excesivo

Zero: Kaname aaaah aaaah Kaname qui.. Quiero... quiero más aaaah

Zero tenía sus manos colocadas a los costados clavando sus dedos en el colchón, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos pegados a su frente y el sudor que perlaba su frente

Kaname seguía en su labor, pero ver esa imagen de Zero y sus sugerentes palabras hicieron que deseara con todo su ser poseer tan magnifico cuerpo, quería que Zero disfrutara, pero tambien merecía acción, asi que dejo su labor sonriendo por el gemido de desaprobación de su excitado esposo.

Zero: con un demonio Kaname, quiero que estés dentro de mí

Kaname tomo a Zero de la cintura y de una sola estocada entro dentro de él, los dos gimieron ante tal acto, a los dos los lastimo un poco, a Zero por la grandeza del miembro de su esposo y a Kaname por la estreches de Zero, pero a los dos les gustaba, sabían que entre el dolor y el placer había una línea muy delgada y a pesar de eso disfrutaban enormemente tanto del dolor como del placer que llegaba después

Comenzaron rápidamente con las embestidas, los dos se movían desenfrenadamente, los dos se comenzaban a besar, sus lenguas se comenzaban a pelear, jugaban, se tentaban la una a la otra y Zero en un acto veloz mordió la lengua de su vampiro causando un corte que inundo sus bocas de ese preciado elixir, Kaname no se sorprendió, pero tampoco dejo las cosas asi, el tambien causo un corte en la lengua de Zero, mezclando sus sangres, era un sabor excitante, esa sangre los transportaba a una dimensión diferente, una donde estaban solos, donde no existía nadie más que ellos y su amor.

Las embestidas y los besos no paraban, por fin habían llegado a tocar ese punto que volvía loco a Zero, se sentía al borde del abismo y caería en cualquier momento

Zero: Kaname aaaah yo aaaah no, no lo soporto más aaaah

Kaname: córrete Zero, córrete para mi

Kaname le hablaba entre gemidos, que al terminar de escucharlos el menor se corrió manchando los abdómenes de ellos, y el mayor al sentir las contracciones que inundaban a su esposo y como su miembro era fuertemente apretado por esas cálidas paredes tambien se corrió, disfrutando de tanto placer, Zero cayo en los brazos de Kaname, quien gustoso lo recibió para después taparse y caer ante los brazos de Morfeo

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

En cierta habitacion Yuuki estaba más que molesta, todo estaba completamente roto, Kaname y Zero se habían ido dejándola en aquel lugar, ahora que no estaban Cross la había enviado junto con Shikki de nuevo a la clase nocturna, se sentía humillada y todos los vampiros la miraban de reojo y con cara de burla, Shikki trataba de controlarla pues sabía perfectamente que Yuuki aún no controlaba sus poderes y no se podían dar el lujo de ser sorprendidos

Yuuki: maldito Zero, maldito y mil veces maldito, me robo a Kaname, me robo mi corona, me robo mi Mansión, ese maldito desgraciado, lo voy a matar

Shikki: Yuuki cálmate, tus poderes se están descontrolando, piensa mejor las cosas, no hagas tonterías

Yuuki: ¿tonterías? No es ninguna tontería, me canse de ser humillada

Shikki: vamos a vengarnos pero necesitas calmarte

Yuuki enfureció por completo y una ola de poder se expandió, rompiendo todas las ventanas y agrietando las paredes, los floreros se hicieron pedazos y todos los vampiros habían salido al sentir ese choque de energia, Yuuki estaba emanando tanto poder que incluso Yagari, Scarlett y Cross habían llegado al lugar

Cross: Yuuki detente, estas destruyendo los dormitorios de la Luna

Yuuki:...

Yagari: maldita mocosa vas a destruir todo

Yuuki los miro con unos ojos de color rojo sangre, estaba totalmente descontrolado, ella al sentir como Yagari se disponía a atacarla salio corriendo de la academia, Cross y Yagari fueron detrás de ella y aunque era rápida, ellos tambien lo eran

 **...MANSION KURAN...**

Kaname y Zero estaban relajados, los nobles y los cazadores estaban en la sala descansando cuando de repente una ola de poder acercándose al lugar rápidamente los puso en alerta

Kaname rápidamente se levantó y vistió al igual que Zero y bajaron a la sala, todos sabían que esa energia era de Yuuki

Aido: su energia está fuera de control

Ruka: por dios, de seguro viene para atacar a Zero, ¿Kaname-sama que quiere que hagamos?

Kaname: Ruka, Rima, Ichiru y Takuma vayan al despacho y quédense ahí con Zero, no quiero que salgan y protéjanlo... Seiren, Kain, Aido, Kaito y Belial se quedan conmigo

Zero: Kaname no quiero dejarte solo

Kaname: Zero has lo que te digo, tu deber es cuidar de nuestro hijo, me sentiré mejor si sé que estas bien protegido, por favor

Zero: está bien, solo ten mucho cuidado

Kaname se acercó a Zero y lo abrazo dándole un beso en la frente, Ichiru y Ruka se acercaron a ellos y tomaron a Zero de las manos para irse al despacho, una vez ahí, Rima concentro todo su energia para crear un campo eléctrico, Takuma y Zero tomaron asiento, pues en su estado sabían que debían cuidarse y no ponerse en peligro, Ruka tomo una Katana de la pared y se situó a un lado de Ichiru cerca de la puerta para atacar en cualquier momento si alguien trataba de entrar y Rima estaba detrás de ellos sosteniendo ese campo de energia hecho de electricidad

Un estruendo fuerte se oyó, ellos deberían esperar y estar alertas, por su parte Kaname y los demás habían tomado posiciones una vez que los otros se adentraron en el despacho, Aido había formado una pared de hielo en la entrada del despacho, él y Kain estaban a los costados del lugar para impedir la entrada, Seiren y Belial estaban al frente esperando la llegada de Yuuki y Kaito estaba en las escaleras oculto con su escopeta lista para hacer un disparo en caso de ser necesario y escondiendo su aura para no ser detectado y Kaname estaba en medio del lugar esperando a Yuuki

La puerta fue demolida mostrando a una Yuuki con sus ojos rojos a mas no poder, estaba molesta y entre sus manos estaba Artemis totalmente transformada

Yuuki: vaya, vaya, pero si ya están aquí esperándome, Kaname-onisama, sabes te daré una oportunidad... si matas a Zero en este instante te perdonare la vida y dejare que seas feliz a mi lado

Kaname: eso jamás lo hare Yuuki, sera mejor que te tranquilices y no cometas una estipes

Cross: Yuuki, detente y cálmate

Yagari: Kuran sera mejor que la tranquilices o tendremos que aniquilarla y sabes que no me contendré si es necesario para proteger a mis hijos

Yuuki: ¿aniquilarme a mí? ¿Ustedes? Por favor, no olviden que soy una sangre pura, malditos cazadores

Scarlett: mira estúpida niña, sera mejor que entres en razón o yo misma lo hare a la fuerza

Kaname: Yuuki

Yuuki: vez Kaname, todo lo que has provocado, si tan solo te hubieras quedado conmigo, nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero noooo, tenías que elegir a esa maldita basura de nivel E

Kaname: retira lo dicho Yuuki, ni siquiera a ti que eres mi hermana te lo voy a tolerar, estoy harto de tus berrinches y caprichos, asi que empieza a comportarte como lo que eres, Una Sangre Pura

Yuuki: lo siento pero solo defiendo lo que me corresponde por derecho y eso eres tú y mi título como reina de mundo vampírico

Cross: hija por favor trata de tranquilizarte, debes entender que Kaname y Zero se aman

Yuuki: eso es mentira, Zero me robo todo, él es el único culpable de todo si el muere todo volverá a ser norma, Kaname va a amarme, Zero y ese maldito engendro que espera van a morir

Yuuki hizo un despliegue de energia con el cual lanzo a todos lejos, incluyendo a Kaname pues al estar descontrolada no sabía medir su poder, el problema era que la cansaba rápidamente tambien pero no se daba cuenta

Una vez que vio que todos estaban lejos se lanzó hacia la pared de hielo de Aido para romperla pero el fuego de Akatsuki la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás

Kain: no dejare que pase y dañe a Zero-sama

Yuuki: maldito estúpido, ¿cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a una sangre pura?

Yuuki se lanzó para atacar a Kain, sin embargo un disparo que dio en su brazo la hizo detenerse, Yagari se había puesto de pie y le había disparado, ella al sentir el quemante dolor soltó a Artemis, lo cual fue aprovechado por Yagari para acercarse rápidamente a Yuuki y soltarle un golpe en el estómago haciendo que esta se quedara sin aire y por consiguiente perder la conciencia

Por su parte Kaname se había quedado a centímetros de atravesar su pecho, de no ser por Yagari él hubiera intervenido de otra manera, Cross se acercó y tomo a Yuuki mirando con tristeza y pena a la chica

Yagari: maldita mocosa, agradece que no te he matado o Zero se entristecería

Aido: esa onda de poder fue muy fuerte incluso nos hizo cortes

Belial: es cierto al parecer cuando ataca con su poder, la ráfaga de viento sale en forma de cuchillas ¿todos están bien?

Kaito: si, aunque me tomo por sorpresa, sino fuera por padre no sé qué hubiera pasado, su poder no me permitía moverme ¿cómo lo has hecho tu padre?

Yagari: recuerda que ya no soy un Cazador normal, ahora soy un Cazador de Sombras y el poder de esta chiquilla no me afecta

Seiren: es muy fuerte Yagari-sensei

Cross: por eso es de los mejores Seiren, sus habilidades son extraordinarias y ahora lo son más, pero, ¿qué haremos con Yuuki ahora?

Belial: si el Consejo se entera podrían darle la pena de muerte, no importa si es hermana de Kaname-sama

Kaname: Cross creo que lo mejor sera sellarla, no pondré la vida de Zero y de mi hijo en peligro

Cross: tienes razón, ¿pero cómo la sellamos?

Kaname: hay que llevarla a la Academia y ahí en las catacumbas podemos ponerla en letargo y colocar sellos para que nadie pueda acercarse, mientras tanto le daremos tiempo a Zero para que pueda aprender a usar las rosas y asi poder convertirla en humana

Scarlett: sera mejor tambien poner algunos sellos de cazadores para resguardar aún más el lugar

Cross: entiendo, creo que sera lo mejor, Kaname si van a sellar a Yuuki creo que lo mejor sería tambien borrar todos sus recuerdos de ustedes

Kaname: entiendo Cross, de esa forma sera menos dolorosa para Yuuki, quiero que todos se queden, Belial ¿cómo esta Takuma?

Belial: lo siento muy tenso

Kaname: bien ve y trata de tranquilizarlo, Kaito ve con Ichiru y entre ustedes traten de tranquilizar a Zero, los demás irán conmigo a la Academia

Yagari: necesitaremos borrar la memoria de los alumnos de la clase diurna, se dieron cuenta de lo que paso

Kaname: Seiren, Aido y Kain se encargaran de eso

Con esa orden Kaname, Cross, Yagari y Scarlett partieron con Yuuki, Seiren, Aido y Kain se adelantaron a los dormitorios del sol... Las puertas del despacho fueron abiertas, mostrando a Belial y a Kaito, Rima inmediatamente quito el campo de electricidad para darles paso a los demás, Takuma corrió hasta Belial para abrazarlo, pues en verdad se había asustado, Kaito por su parte se acercó a Zero y a Ichiru para poder explicar lo sucedido

Zero: ¿y Kaname?... ¿dónde está?

Kaito: tranquilízate Zero-nii, él está bien, se marchó con padre y papa a la Academia van a poner en letargo a Yuuki, mientras tu aprendes a usar el poder de tus rosas y asi poder convertirla en humana, Kaname y Cross borraran todos los recuerdos de nosotros de su mente

Ruka: ¿están seguros de hacer eso?

Belial: es la única forma, de lo contrario si la entregamos al Consejo le darán la pena de muerte y por mas loca que este sigue siendo la hermana de Kaname

Rima: ¿cómo la detuvieron? ¿Venia sola?

Kaito: si venia sola, Shikki no venía con ella

Belial: cuando nos atacó Kain la detuvo con su fuego, pero cuando lo iba a atacar Yagari le disparo en un brazo lo cual aprovecho Kaname para acercarse y atravesar su pecho para detenerla, pero Yagari le gano por céntimos y le dio un fuerte golpe para dejarla sin sentido

Zero: no entiendo, ella no era asi

Ruka: es obvio, su lado humano fue devorado por completo por su lado vampírico, además de que se volvió mimada y caprichosa y solo se comportaba como Yuuki Cross cuando le convenía

Zero: ciento mucha lastima por ella

Aido: es verdad da lástima, pero ella sola se puso la soga al cuello, para ella lo más importante siempre era ser el centro de atención, jamás se detuvo a contemplar los sentimientos de otros

Ichiru: cuando era humana, siempre pensaban en los demás y no se preocupaba por ella, pero ahora todo cambio Zero y Kaname solo está pensando en la seguridad de su hijo y de ti

 **...ACADEMIA CROSS...**

Todos llegaron a la academia en donde Seiren y los otros comenzaron a modificar los recuerdos de los alumnos, mientras que Kaname, Cross, Yagari y Scarlett se dirigieron a las catumbas, ahí dentro Scarlett saco uno de los ataúdes y Cross coloco a Yuuki dentro de Este, Kaname virtio una gotas de su sangre en la frente de Yuuki y comenzó a decir palabras que nadie entendía, un prisma de color rojo se formó alrededor del ataúd donde estaba Yuuki, posteriormente Kaname comenzó a recitar otro hechizo y una barrera apareció alrededor, dejándola ahí dormida

Kaname: está hecho Cross, debe colocar un sello para crear una barrera asi nos aseguraremos de que nadie le despierte

Cross asintió acercándose a la barrera de Kaname y susurrando algunas palabras y de repente un círculo de energia se formó, las dos barreras estaban listas y no dejarían que nada se acercara y por ultimo Yagari utilizo una barrera para sellar las demás

Kaname: listo, si me permite Cross iré con Zero debo tranquilizarlo

Cross: gracias Kaname, espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad

Kaname: para nada Cross, Yuuki es mi hermana y no creo ser capaz de matarla, pero no dudare en detenerle

Kaname salio del lugar para ir a la Mansión, rápidamente entro a su habitacion ahí estaba Zero e Ichiru, quien al ver a Kaname salio del Lugar, Kaname abrazo a Zero y comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo, estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por lo que había pasado

Zero: ¿no le han hecho daño verdad? Como sea es tu hermana y tambien fue la mía Kaname

Kaname: lo se mi amor, solo la he puesto en letargo, si no queremos que le den la pena de muerte tendrás que aprender a utilizar la Rosa Negra, la cual no solo desvanece los poderes y la sed, sino que la vuelve totalmente humana

Zero: no se puede utilizar la misma Rosa que con Svella

Kaname: no, a ella solo la sellaron y le quitaron su sed, pero vivirá lo mismo que un vampiro, para Yuuki necesitamos la rosa negra, la convertirá en una humana común y corriente y con eso Cross y yo podremos borrar su memoria y hacer que no nos recuerde jamás, su vida seguirá igual a cuando era Yuuki Cross, es lo mejor mi amor

Zero: aprenderé a controlar mis poderes y a usar las rosas para poder salvar a Yuuki, como sea, aun es nuestra hermanita

Kaname: eres muy bueno Zero, yo estuve a punto de matarla sin importarme nada, sino fuera por Yagari…

Zero: no te preocupes mi amor, todo estará bien

Kaname: ¿ya están más tranquilos?

Zero: si mi amor, nuestro bebe y yo ya estamos mejor ahora que estas a nuestro lado

Kaname: ahora trata de descansar mi amor, iré a hablar con los demás

Kaname dejo dormido a Zero y tranquilo, al llegar a la sala vio como está ya estaba prácticamente lista, todos se habían movilizado para limpiar y eso lo agradecía, al parecer Zero los había cambiado mucho, una vez en la sala, comenzó a explicarles lo que harían de ahora en adelante

Kaname: Aido necesito que comiences a enseñarle a Zero a partir de mañana

Aido: no se preocupe Kaname-sama, yo me ocupare de que Zero-sama aprenda todo lo necesario

Kaname: Takuma necesito que traigas el libro de las Rosas para Aido y asi pueda comenzar a enseñarle a Zero

Takuma: por eso no te preocupes Kaname, el libro lo tengo desde que descubrimos la naturaleza de Zero

Kaito: entonces solo queda ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a las guardias

Y asi entre platica se acordaron muchas cosas que ayudarían a que todos estuvieran bien, sin embargo alguien más había escuchado y estaba molesto, ahora él tendría que hacer algo

Shikki: estúpida prima, ahora tendré que ver cómo sacarte de ahí, pero te aseguro que buscare la manera de eliminar a Zero y cuando estemos juntos Yuuki, tambien sabré la forma de eliminarte, Kaname solo es mío y de nadie mas

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **CONOCIENDO A NUESTROS HIJOS,**

 **LOS ENEMIGOS APARECEN**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Kaname había puesto en un letargo a Yuuki, Shikki trataba por todos los medios de hacer que Kaname la despertara pero era inútil

Kaname: Shikki debes entender que Yuuki en este momento es muy peligrosa, por ahora la seguridad de Zero y de mis hijos es más importante

Shikki: pero Yuuki es la princesa, no puedes hacerle esto Kaname

Kaname: Shikki entiéndelo por favor, es esto o que el consejo se entere y le hagan lo mismo que a Svella o peor que le den muerte, sino fuera por Yagari ahora algunos estarían muertos, no te das cuenta

Shikki: eres injusto Kaname, solo importa Zero… Zero esto, Zero aquello, Zero, siempre, Zero es un maldito bastardo

Kaname: cuida tu lengua Shikki, me estas cansando y sera mejor que te vayas, no hagas que me olvide de nuestro parentesco

Shikki: Lo lamento Kaname, es solo que… siempre había tenido tu atención y ahora me siento desplazado por Zero y los bebes

Kaname: lo lamento Shikki, sé que esto ha sido muy difícil para ti, pero debes entender que aunque Zero y mi hijo sean mi prioridad, nunca dejaras de ser parte de mi familia y que tambien te quiero al igual que a Yuuki

Shikki: lo entiendo Kaname, perdóname por actuar como lo he hecho, es solo que estoy celoso y me siento muy solo

Kaname: no debes disculparte conmigo Shikki, con quien debes disculparte es con Zero

Shikki: lo hare, pero no hoy, tengo que regresar a la academia o sino el director se molestara

Kaname: bien, cuídate Shikki

Shikki había salido de la oficina de Kaname y escondiendo su aroma y presencia se movió con rapidez y entro a la biblioteca, ahí estaba Aido enseñándole a Zero todo sobre el protocolo vampírico asi que se movió rápido y busco un libro en particular, al verlo lo tomo y salio rápidamente de la biblioteca y de la mansión, una vez alejado corrió a velocidad vampírica para llegar a la Academia, ingreso a su habitacion y ahí abrió el libro que había robado

Shikki: definitivamente son idiotas si creyeron mi actuación, en fin al menos pude recuperar este libro de Rido, al menos el imbécil dejo algo que me puede ayudar

Shikki comenzó a leer un libro de tapas negras, las hojas estaban hechas de piel y la escritura en tinta roja, pero más que tinta aquello era sangre, era un libro prohibido que había robado Rido de una abadía perteneciente a unos demonios, Shikki leyó aquel libro por un buen tiempo hasta que encontró algo que le ayudaría, un antiguo conjuro para invocar algunos demonios que le servirían, por lo cual tomo el libro y algunas cosas que necesitaría para llevar acabo el ritual, al obtener todo lo necesario salio de la academia y se adentró a lo más profundo del bosque y en un claro donde alumbraba la luna llena comenzó a dibujar el símbolo que aparecía en aquel libro, alrededor coloco algunas velas negras, hiervas que necesitaba y algunas gemas, una vez que coloco todo virtio de su sangre en el centro del símbolo y comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro

Shikki: **Invoco cruentum sanguine hoc lunam esse frangit vestri notat, quod daemones carcere liberat animas, quae sanguine sanguis resoluit hodie habent servient ei et oboedient** (con esta sangre invoco a la luna sangrienta, hazte presente y rompe tus sellos, libera a las almas de los demonios que aprisionas, que esta sangre que hoy los libera sea la sangre a la que han de servir y obedecer)

Ante Shikki la Luna plateada se tornó en un rojo sangre, un remolino negro comenzó a formarse, el viento se había vuelto frio y pesado, todos los animales salieron huyendo y frente a él 6 personas habían aparecido con su sangre formo un látigo y rompió las cadenas que salían de sus pies, el aire había vuelto a la normalidad, la luna era plateada y tal parecía que jamás hubiera pasado algo, Shikki sonrió con malicia y en su mano apareció una marca, la marca que probaba que él era el dueño de esos demonios

En la Mansión Kuran todos se habían extrañado de lo que había pasado, una energia muy oscura emergió y ahora nada, Kaname llamo a Cross y este contesto al teléfono, ambos hablaron sobre lo que sucedido minutos atrás, por lo cual al finalizar la llamada Cross fue a verificar que Yuuki siguiera en el mismo lugar y asi fue

Cross: tengo un mal presentimiento

Yagari: la mocosa sigue aquí, asi que no te preocupes

Cross: no es eso, algo va a pasar y creo que no va a gustarnos

Por otra parte Kaname había entrado a la biblioteca a ver como estaba Zero poyes era obvio que el joven había sentido lo que había pasado

Zero: Kaname ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kaname: no estoy seguro Zero, pero no debes preocuparte, esperemos que no sea nada malo

Aido: Zero porque no seguimos mañana con las clases, además debes descansar, recuerda que mañana Kaname y tu tienen la cita en el hospital

Zero: te lo agradezco Hana, hasta mañana

Kaname y Zero se retiraron a su habitacion y en cuanto lo hicieron, Kaname tomo a Zero entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarlo, Zero correspondió a ese beso, ambos caminaron hasta la cama donde Kaname se sentó y puso sobre su regazo a Zero acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, ambos se separaron de aquel beso y Zero comenzó a despojar a Kaname de sus ropas, para morderlo con delicadeza y comenzar a succionar aquel liquido tan delicioso para él, Kaname por su parte y sin molestar a su pequeño comenzó a quitarle la ropa con maestría, una vez que tuvo desnudo a Zero comenzó a dilatar su entrada, Zero gemía y el placer cada vez más lo inundaba, dejo de beber la sangre de Kaname para besarlo nuevamente

Zero: Kaname, te quiero dentro de mí

Kaname sonrió de lado y lentamente fue adentrándose en Zero, el gemido de placer lo excitaba y rápidamente comenzó con las embestidas, ambos cuerpos se entregaron por esa noche al placer que tanto anhelaban

Zero: aaaah Kaname más profundo aaaah

Kaname: sigues igual de aaaah estrecho Zero

Kaname siguió con las embestidas, levantándose de la cama para poder recostar a Zero, con sumo cuidado alzo más sus piernas y profundizo con las estocadas, Zero gritaba el nombre de Kaname pues el placer era inigualable, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y Kaname acomodo a Zero en su pecho para taparse ambos y asi dormir profundamente

Entre los arboles una sombra sonreía siniestramente, esta se marchó a gran velocidad pues su nuevo amo tenía que saber lo que había visto, a la mañana siguiente Kaname y Zero se levantaron para arreglarse e ir al hospital, una vez ahí entraron con un médico conocido de Takuma

Yana: muy buenos dias Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, es placer para mí ser la que lleve el control de su embarazo mi reina

Zero: gracias, pero no me digas reina, solo Zero

Yana: lo lamento majestad pero eso sería una grave falta de respeto hacia un Rosen… que le parece si mejor comenzamos y de una vez conocen a su pequeño, mientras usted entra y se coloca esta bata, Kaname-sama podría decirme como ha visto a Zero-sama

Kaname: pues en realidad los síntomas que ha presentado son leves mareos y sed

Yana: ¿Sed? Es un poco extraño, debería presentarse entre el cuarto y quinto mes de gestación, pero revisaremos bien que se debe

Zero salio de cambiarse y se colocó en una camilla. Yana se acercó y comenzó a encender todo para después colocar un gel frio sobre el vientre de Zero, Kaname se acercó tomando la mano de Zero ambos veían atentos el monitor y Yana buscaba y veía haciendo anotaciones, sonriendo de vez en cuando, lo que les indicaba que todo estaba bien

Yana: bueno Kaname-sama ahora sé porque Zero-sama ha presentado Sed desde el inicio del embarazo, los felicito, nuestra reina está esperando trillizos

Zero estaba atónito, ¿esperaba 3 bebes?, volteo a ver a Kaname y este se encontraba en el suelo al parecer la sorpresa había sido algo fuerte a lo cual comenzó a reírse al igual que Yana

Yana: lo lamento Zero-sama, enseguida ayudare a Kaname-sama, ahora puede cambiarse

Zero le hizo caso a la doctora, al salir Kaname ya estaba sentado esperando por él, al verlo camino rápido hasta donde estaba y lo abrazo con mucho amor y lo beso, estaba feliz, aunque no sabía si Zero lo estaba

Kaname: lo lamento me desmalle por la sorpresa, pero estoy feliz, tendremos tres pequeños

Zero: yo tambien estoy feliz, aunque no estoy seguro de poder con los tres

Kaname: yo tambien estaré ahí para apoyarte y no dudo que los demás hagan lo mismo

Zero: creo que van a sorprenderse por la noticia

La medico les entrego el ultrasonido, asi como una receta con algunas vitaminas que Zero necesitaría, ambos partieron rumbo a la Mansión, una vez ahí todos se habían sorprendido por la sorpresa de la llegada de los bebes

Rima: es una pena que no dejaran verse, espero que sean niñas asi podremos vestirlas con muchos hermosos vestidos

Ruka: en eso te apoyo, si son niñas nosotros ayudaremos a cuidarlas

Kain: sean niños o niñas todos ayudaremos

Takuma: en especial tu Kain, ya tienes bastante experiencia cuidando de Aido jajajajaja

Aido: no es gracioso, yo siempre fui muy tranquilo

Kain: si claro

Tal parecía que la noticia había sido muy bien recibida, sin embargo una sombra salio del lugar a una gran rapidez, al llegar a su destino pudo ir a donde estaba su señor

Estefan: joven amo tengo noticias de la mansión

Shikki: ¿Qué sucede?

Estefan: Zero está esperando trillizos

Shikki: maldita sea, ese imbécil… Legulus ya encontraste la forma de romper esas malditas barreras

Legulus: en eso estoy mi señor, tengo que hallar el hechizo para romper la barrera del Cazador de Sombras

Shikki: pues háganlo rápido, tengo que sacar de ahí a esa idiota, la necesito para que me ayude contra todos los demás

… **DOS MESES DESPUES…**

En la Asociación de Cazadores Yagari había sustituido al anterior presidente Alen, pues se había descubierto de todas las artimañas para tratar de eliminar a Zero, esto lo lograron gracias a que Zero había estado ayudando tanto a cazadores y vampiros que a escondidas estaban casados, aquel día se había dispuesto convertir a una vampira noble en humana, gracias Aido estaba logrando usar muy bien las rosas del jardín, la vampira no era más que una cazadora y Zero había pedido comenzar a hacerlo sin la asistencia de nadie asi que tanto el presidente Alen como el supervisor Midori habían tratado de atacar a Zero pero habían caído en la trampa de Yagari

Después de haberles juzgado y llevado a cabo su castigo Yagari fue propuesto como Presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores pues su fuerza y poder como Cazador de Sombras era lo que necesitaban, los dias habían dado paso a las semanas y a los meses, en ese tiempo Shikki se había ausentado pero Cross creía que tal vez le había pasado algo más al joven por lo que mando llamar a Kaname, pues tambien Ángela Svella había desaparecido

Kaname: regreso en un rato más mi amor

Zero: no te preocupes estaremos bien, además Aido va a darme una clase especial hoy

Kaname: de acuerdo, tengan cuidado

Kaname salio de la mansión junto a Takuma y asi partieron rumbo a la Academia cuando llegaron fueron directo a la Dirección ahí Cross les esperaba y no tenía buena cara

Cross: Kaname me da gusto que hayas llegado

Kaname: ¿Qué sucede director?

Cross: Kaname hay malas noticias, me han notificado que Ángela Svella está desaparecida desde hace dos meses y no solo ella, Shikki tambien ha desaparecido, los hemos buscado por todas partes pero no los hemos podido encontrar

Kaname: ¿Cómo es posible?

Cross: no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, Eric Svella reporto la desaparición de su hija y a Shikki se le ha mandado buscar en todas partes pero no lo hayamos asi que he decidido notificarte lo que ha pasado

Kaname: lo entiendo Cross y no se preocupe, enviare a Seiren para que de aviso en el consejo y le busquen

Cross: me da mucho gusto verte Takuma, que tal va ese pequeño

Takuma: bastante bien, aunque ya pesa mucho

Cross: ya está por dar a luz

Takuma: si solo dos meses más y ya tendré a mi pequeño entre mis brazos

… **..MANSION KURAN….**

Todos se encontraban en la sala descansando, Aido y Zero en la biblioteca practicando un hechizo cuando de repente un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención

Al salir pudieron ver que la puerta estaba destrozada y ahí frente a ellos 5 personas, pero por lo que podían notar no eran vampiros, pero su aura era peligrosa, todos extrañamente tenian el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, solo los diferenciaba la estatura y el largo del cabello a excepción de dos hombres que eran gemelos

…: ¿entréguenos a Zero y tal vez les dejemos vivir?

Rima: estás loca si crees que te entregaremos a Zero-sama

…: hermano al parecer tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza ¿no lo crees?

…: creo que asi sera Esteban, Amber encárgate de la rubia de coletas

Amber: de acuerdo yo me encargo de ella, Yoko hazte cargo de la otra rubia

Yoko: ¿puedo matarla cierto Isabella?

Isabella: claro, yo me hago cargo de la mujer que está en el árbol, Esteban hazte cargo del rubio y Estefan elimina al de cabello naranja, una vez que los eliminemos nos llevamos al gemelo que está en cinta y sera fácil eliminar a los dos cazadores que están con el

Rima: eso ya lo veremos maldita bruja, nadie toca a Zero-sama…

Ante tales palabras Rima se lanzó contra Isabella dando un golpe en el estómago junto a una descarga eléctrica, haciendo que la chica saliera volando, corrió rápidamente hasta Amber y le lanzó un ataque de miles de voltios, Esteban iba a golpearla pero Kain formo una pared de fuego y Rima aprovecho la pared para emanar electricidad y darle un fuerte golpe a ambos gemelos, Yoko saco una espada y se fue en contra de Rima pero esta dio un giro hacia atrás, mientras Aido colocaba un puente de hielo, Yoko al subir en este y tratar de atacar a Rima, Aido lo descongelo y Rima envió electricidad a este dejando muy lastimada a la chica

Kain y Aido unieron su poder para dirigirlo hacia los enemigos y Rima volvió a llenas de electricidad los ataques, dándoles de lleno a todos, Seiren tomo a Zero y Kain a Ichiru e ingresaron a la mansión llevando a los gemelos a la habitacion de Kuran, Seiren puso una enorme barrera mientras Kain se quedó adentro junto a los gemelos, si el enemigo entraba Seiren y el serian la última barrera para proteger a los gemelos

Ruka extendió su mano derecha y tanto Yoko como Amber se detuvieron y vieron como de la nariz de las mujeres comenzaba a salir sangre, los otros demonios no sabían el porqué, asi que Estefan fue hacia Ruka para atacarla pero Kaito se interpuso y con su Katana logro herirlo, Esteban estaba teniendo dificultades con Rima ya que la vampira era fuerte y ágil y por la forma en la cual peleaba podía darse cuenta que solo era una cara bonita que disfrazaba la letalidad que poseía, por su cuenta Aido e Isabella mantenían una lucha de poderes, mientras que la mujer atacaba con una espadas Aido lanzaba dagas de hielo.

La batalla se detuvo cuando escucharon una gran detonación, podían ver a lo lejos un humo negro provenir de la Academia Cross, Esteban y Estefan aprovecharon para tomar a Yoko y Amber

Isabella: Legulus ya la tiene, es mejor marcharnos aunque nuestro amo se enfurezca

Aquellos seres se habían desvanecido por lo tanto corrieron en dirección hacia la academia, sabían que Seiren y Kain eran muy fuertes y las barreras de Seiren no eran cualquier tipo de barrera asi que sabían que los gemelos estarían a salvo

… **..ACADEMIA CROSS…**

Kaname y Takuma habían salido de la oficina del director cuando pudieron sentir un enorme poder en la Mansión Kuran, cosa que los alerto y preocupo

Kaname: ¡Zero!

Takuma: Kaname vamos rápido

Kaname: tú te quedas aquí, en tu estado no puedes ir

Cross: es cierto Takuma yo iré con Kaname, quédate aquí y avísale a Yagari y Scarlett para que vengan rápido

Cross le lanzo su chal y sus gafas a Takuma al igual que su gabardina y tanto Takuma como Kaname pudieron notar que el ex-cazador portaba una espada, Kaname y Cross salieron corriendo rápidamente y Kaname se sorprendió al ver que a Cross no se le dificultaba ir a su velocidad pero lo más sorprendente fue ver como el ex-cazador corrió más rápido, dándole a entender que no podían perder más tiempo, estaban casi por llegar cuando pudieron escuchar una fuerte explosión proveniente de la Academia, ambos se miraron

Cross: Yuuki… Kaname tu ve y asegúrate de que mi hijo este bien, yo regresare a la Academia

Ambos asintieron pero se detuvieron al ver a Kaito, Rima, Ruka y Aido, todos iban corriendo a gran velocidad

Kaname: ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Aido: unos tipos nos atacaron y querían llevarse a Zero, él está bien junto a Ichiru, se quedaron con Kain y Seiren pero oímos la explosión

Kaname: regresemos a la Academia, Zero e Ichiru estarán bien

Todos regresaron rápidamente a la Academia y fueron a la parte trasera de los dormitorios de la Luna, ahí pudieron ver a Takuma en el suelo con rastros de sangre pero tambien vieron que el lugar donde Yuuki estaba sellada había sido destruido

Cross y Kaname se acercaron a Takuma mientras Kaito y Rima miraban el lugar para verificar si Yuuki aún estaba ahí, pero no lo estaba, Kaname por su parte se hizo una herida en su muñeca y le dio de su sangre a Takuma, tenía que curar las heridas pues ponían en riesgo al bebe de Takuma, Takuma empezó a reaccionar poco a poco

Takuma: Kaname… un sujeto muy extraño… pudo romper las barreras y estaba por llevarse a Yuuki-chan… trate de detenerlo pero no pude… se la llevaron

Aido: una de las mujeres que nos atacó dijo "ya la tiene" y desaparecieron, pero no se veían muy felices ya que no pudieron llevarse a Zero

… **EN OTRO LUGAR MUY ALEJADO…..**

Legulus: aquí está la vampiresa mi señor

Shikki: bien déjala en una de las habitaciones y coloca un sello para que no escape

Por su parte los otros demonios habían regresado cuando Legulus estaba por retirarse, Shikki pudo ver el estado en el que habían llegado y ya se imaginaba quien los había dejado asi

Shikki: siempre supuse que Rima era igual de letal que Seiren, pero ahora lo confirmo… ¿Ruka las dejo asi?

Isabella: si mi señor, lamentamos haber fallado, pero la mujer que siempre estaba con usted es muy fuerte y no solo eso, puede acoplar su poder sin ningún problema con los poderes de otros, esa la hace aún más peligrosa, y el arma del cazador si puede herirnos a pesar de que son armas anti-vampíricas, la otra mujer hizo algo y ellas se paralizaron

Shikki: Ruka tiene la habilidad de entrar a tu mente y destruirla mediante proyecciones, incluso puede crear ilusiones con las cuales tu terminaras matándote… llévenlas a sus habitaciones, buscare algo para anular sus poderes, ahora retírense

… **..MANSION KURAN….**

Había pasado un mes en el cual no había sabido nada, Takuma había tenido que estar en la mansión descansando, por otra parte Yagari, Cross y Kaname estaban buscando información sobre quienes habían atacado la Mansión y la Academia, las clases se habían suspendido, pues lo que menos querían era que se desatara otra batalla como la de Rido y los estudiantes salieran lesionados, las clases nocturnas tambien habían sido suspendidas y Kaname había dado la orden de que regresaran a sus casas

… **.ESCONDITE SHIKKI…**

Yoko al igual que Amber habían sido curadas rápidamente gracias a los hechizos del libro que Shikki había robado y Yuuki había por fin despertado, varios habitantes de diferentes zonas habían desaparecido y esto era debido a Yuuki y Shikki quienes habían pedido les llevaran a los humanos para alimentarse de ellos y a algunos conservarlos para lo que estaban planeando

Yuuki: ¿de dónde sacaste el libro?

Shikki: Rido lo escondió entre las pertenencias de Kaname y nunca se dieron cuenta de su existencia

Yuuki: no puedo creer que estos demonios sean mis sirvientes

Shikki: pues ya vez, te dije que te ayudaría y con ellos serás más poderosa y podremos eliminar a Zero

Lo que Yuuki no sabía era que ella solo era un peón, Shikki le había hecho creer que los demonios eran sirvientes de ella, más sin embargo lo que no conocía eran las verdaderas intenciones de su primo

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **NACIMIENTOS ESPERADOS,**

 **ENTREGAS Y NACIMIENTO ESPERADO**

 **ESCONDITE SHIKKI**

Yoko al igual que Amber habían sido curadas rápidamente gracias a los hechizos del libro que Shikki había robado y Yuuki había por fin despertado, varios habitantes de diferentes zonas habían desaparecido y esto era debido a Yuuki y Shikki quienes habían pedido les llevaran a los humanos para alimentarse de ellos y a algunos conservarlos para lo que estaban planeando

Yuuki: ¿de dónde sacaste el libro?

Shikki: Rido lo escondió entre las pertenencias de Kaname y nunca se dieron cuenta de su existencia

Yuuki: no puedo creer que estos demonios sean mis sirvientes

Shikki: pues ya vez, te dije que te ayudaría y con ellos serás más poderosa y podremos eliminar a Zero

Lo que Yuuki no sabía era que ella solo era un peón, Shikki le había hecho creer que los demonios eran sirvientes de ella, más sin embargo lo que no conocía eran las verdaderas intenciones de su primo, a lo cual se había confiado de sobremanera

Shikki salio del salón principal y se dirigió a la biblioteca ahí Legulus le esperaba

Legulus: ya tengo todo listo mi señor

Ángela: cumple tu palabra vuelve a convertirme en vampiresa

Shikki: claro no tengo problema Ángela, siempre y cuando recuerdes que Kaname es mío

Ángela: no me importa más Kuran, puedes quedártelo si con ello regreso a ser una Sangre pura

Shikki mordió a Ángela y le dio de beber su sangre la chica nuevamente había sido transformada pero con un nivel más bajo, sin embargo Shikki le dio a beber de la sangre de Legulus y sus poderes y aura de Sangre pura habían regresado, Ángela estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a Shikki, lo único que ignoraba es que ahora Shikki podía controlarla y eliminarla cuando él quisiera

Shikki: prepara el ejército que necesitaremos, Legulus quédate con ella y dale todo lo que necesite, no te dejes ver por Yuuki bajo ninguna circunstancia

Legulus: no se preocupe amo

Shikki salio del lugar para ir a su habitacion, ya era de día y necesitaba descansar para reponer su poder

… **..MANSION KURAN…..**

Todos estaban esperando en la sala, Takuma había roto fuente y ahora Yagari y Scarlett se encontraban en la habitacion del chico para ayudarlo a traer al mundo a su bebe

Belial: ¿no creen que ya se tardaron mucho?

Cross: tranquilo Belial, es normal pues Takuma es primerizo, además no tienes de que preocuparte Yagari sabe muy bien lo que hace

Zero: es cierto, Yagari estuvo casado hace mucho tiempo y el ayudo a su esposa a dar a luz y en ocasiones ayudaba a otras cazadoras, de echo Yagari ayudo a mamá

Kaname: supongo que cuando los trillizos nazcan él nos ayudara ¿cierto?

Zero: si jejejeje aunque no creo que sea tan fácil

A lo lejos podían escuchar los gritos de Takuma, al parecer el dolor era insoportable y gritaba a mas no poder, Belial estaba pálido pues su hermoso esposo juraba que le cortaría aquellito que lo hacía hombre

Zero: creo que duele mucho

Cross: no se quejen, por eso quería impartir esta nueva clase y miren, Takuma y mi Zerito están embarazados, asi que Ichiru y Aido espero me salgan con una sorpresita ustedes tambien, aún son muy jóvenes

Ichiru: pero papá, que Zero quedara en cinta fue tu culpa, por no suministrarle esa inyección, asi que tambien es responsabilidad tuya

Cross: lo sé, por eso esta vez he tomado precauciones en todo, asi que tanto tu como Hanabusa y las chicas tomaran los anticonceptivos

Kain: yo creo que las chicas no lo necesitaran Cross, Rima no tiene pareja y Ruka y Seiren ellas están saliendo

Cross: ¿Cómo?

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar un sollozo, todos subieron las escales y esperaron a que Yagari saliera de la habitacion, asi lo hizo el primero en entrar fue Belial

Yagari: no olviden hacer el Vínculo de Sangre y felicidades tienen una vampirita muy sana, aprovechen el tiempo no creo que estén solos mucho tiempo

Yagari salio del lugar y afuera todos estaban emocionados por conocer al nuevo miembro de la Familia

Yagari: están creando el vínculo no pueden pasar

Ichiru: ¿Qué fue?

Yagari: una niña

Ichiru: waaaaaaaaaaa eso es genial

Rima: eso quiere decir que podrá usar lindos vestidos de holanes

Ruka: no olvides los de seda

Kaito: creo que se han emocionado mucho chicas jejejeje

En la habitacion Takuma y Belial se habían hecho un corte en uno de sus dedos y le habían dado de su sangre a la bebita, era hermosa, su cabello negro como el de Belial y los ojos verdes como los de Takuma, una niña muy hermosa y como se los había dicho Yagari no pudieron estar mucho tiempo a solas, todos habían entrado para conocer a la pequeña, la cual al parecer se dejaba cargar por todos

Aido: mira Kaito, mira no es hermosa

Kaito: pues sí, es muy bonita, creo que tendrán problemas cuando sea toda una señorita jajajajaja

Zero: es tan pequeñita, Takuma, Belial, que nombre le van a poner

Takuma: le pondremos Melissa

Zero: bueno Melissa este mi regalo para ti pequeña

Todos vieron como Zero había sacado una rosa de color Azul, la cual puso en el pecho de la pequeña bebe mientras la rosa poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un dije, Zero comenzó a pronunciar palabras desconocidas para todos, al parecer Zero ya había aprendido el lenguaje Celta Antiguo y el uso de muchas runas

Zero: este pendiente la protegerá de cualquier cosa, es un fuerte escudo

Takuma: muchas gracias Zero, en verdad te lo agradecemos mucho

Belial: es verdad, te lo agradecemos

Todos decidieron salir del lugar para darle espacio a Takuma y Belial y que pudieran disfrutar de su pequeña

Cross se retiró a la Academia, mientras Yagari y Scarlett se marcharon a la Asociación de Cazadores

Los meses siguieron su curso sin noticias de Shikki, habían seguido buscando por todas partes a Yuuki pero no la habían encontrado, lo más preocupante era la desaparición de la gente de diversos poblados y por más que los cazadores buscaban no encontraban nada

… **..ACADEMIA CROSS…..**

Yagari y Cross se encontraban platicando sobre lo que había estado pasando últimamente y no solo eso, Yagari se había percatado de algo muy extraño

Cross: ¿Qué has sentido?

Yagari: un poder que nace de las sombras y por lo que he investigado al parecer los seres que atacaron aquel día la Mansión Kuran eran demonios

Cross: ¿pero eso como puede ser posible?

Yagari: alguien los invoco, pero para poder hacerlo se necesita de una gran cantidad de poder y saber los hechizos correspondientes

Cross: ¿crees que Yuuki tenga algo que ver?

Yagari: tal vez la mocosa tenga algo que ver con las desapariciones que se han estado dando últimamente, pero no creo que ella haya invocado a esos demonios, es muy torpe e ingenua y jamás había prestado atención al mundo vampírico, además el día que trato de atacar a Zero pude notar que ni siquiera sabe usar su poder

Cross: ¿Quién más podrá ser?

Yagari: espero estar equivocado Cross pero creo que ese mocoso de Senri tiene que ver con todo esto

Cross: ¿Por qué piensas que puede ser él?

Yagari: además de mostrar un gran odio hacia Zero, la última vez que se le vio fue antes del ataque y la desaparición de la mocosa, al mismo tiempo desaparece Ángela Svella

Cross: puede que tengas razón ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

Yagari: por el momento dejar a alguien más a cargo de la Academia y mudarnos a la Mansión Kuran, avisar a los del Consejo Vampírico para estar listos en caso de un ataque, el más lo más probable es que sea en contra de Zero y los bebes

Cross: ¿crees que estén al pendiente de cómo va su embarazo?

Yagari: estoy seguro, por ahora saben que no pueden tocar a Zero, si tan solo trataran de atacarlo un enorme campo de energia lo envolvería para protegerlo, el problema es Kuran, puede que quieran atacarlo a él para dañar a Zero

Cross: entiendo, sera mejor que hable con Kaname para avisarle que iremos para allá

Cross se fue con dirección a la sala y se comunicó con Kaname, tambien le había contado las conjeturas a las que había llegado Yagari y sobre todo que tenian que estar preparados para cualquier situación, Kaname entendiendo todo envió a Seiren por ellos y a Belial y Kain al consejo para poder comenzar y si un ataque se diera estar preparados

Por su parte Yagari tambien se había comunicado con Scarlett explicándole que tenía que organizar a los cazadores, enviando a unos a la Mansión Kuran

Yagari: nosotros nos iremos mañana temprano a la Mansión

Scarlett: no te preocupes Toga, déjame todo a mí, en cuanto organice todo, los alcanzare, además recuerda que Zero esta en dias de que nazcan los bebes

Yagari: si tambien por eso te necesito allá, entonces nos vemos en cuanto organices todo

La llamada había finalizado y Cross y Yagari habían partido a su habitacion, necesitaban un descanso

Yagari: Kaien

le susurraba mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, éste se quedó quieto, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando sintió los labios de Yagari sobre los suyos, posándose suave y dulcemente buscando con su lengua el permiso para la intromisión en su boca, la sensación era realmente para perder la cabeza, y ya no se encontraba con las fuerzas para contenerse a una demostración de cariño, así que cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar mientras Yagari lo abrazaba por la cintura aferrándolo a su cuerpo, y con su otra mano le acariciaba su cabello e intentaba desatarlo de la coleta,

Así lentamente ambos iban perdiendo el control, mientras jugaban con sus lenguas en un prolongado y apasionado beso, sus respiraciones se iban acelerando y sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos con deseo, pero desgraciadamente no todo es eterno y se tuvieron que separar debido a la falta de aire, así que se miraron por varios segundos, Yagari observó a Cross directo a los ojos, y ahí estaba, con el cabello suelto, como tanto le gustaba observarlo, la imagen de su rostro sonrojado, y su mirada cristalina, le recordaba lo bella que era la vida,

Lo tomó por el cuello y la espalda y lo abrazó, haciendo que el director hundiera la cara en su pecho, para poder aspirar su aroma, una extraña, placentera y adora sensación invadía su cuerpo, se sentía "preocupantemente" bien junto a Yagari y en lugar de molestarle le agradaba, pues hacía mucho tiempo lo amaba, y el que Yagari diera el primer paso lo alegraba, pero tambien lo entristecía pues no sabía si era correspondido, Yagari al igual que el era el "padre adoptivo" de Kaito, Zero e Ichiru, pero solo eso, convivían y se llevaban bien, pero eran amigos ¿abría una oportunidad de estar en el corazón de Yagari?

Yagari: Kaien (le susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba su espalda) Yo te quiero

y se alejó un poco de él, para volver a besarle la boca, apasionadamente, los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a responder a las caricias del otro, Yagari separó el beso para quitarle los lentes al ya agitado director, lo miró un momento..., ambos lo deseaban y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, así que deseosamente se dirigió a su cuello y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo mientras introducía una de sus piernas entre las del director, que respiraba entrecortadamente y mordía sus labios, intentando contener los gemidos,

Yagari lo tenía aprisionado con sus brazos, besando y lamiendo su cuello, mientras movía suavemente su pierna, rozando su semi-erecto miembro, logrando que despertara del todo,

Cross: aaaah, Ya…gari... basta

Yagari: ¿qué pasa?

Cross: No te burles de mí

Yagari: ¿burlarme? (lo mira tiernamente) Nunca lo haría, siempre estaré a tu lado, te Amo Cross Kaien

y así fue como Cross Kaien terminó de perder la cordura, y descontroladamente paseando sus manos por el torneado cuerpo del Cazador de Sombras, las prendas desaparecieron, ni siquiera recordaba en que momento fue que ambos quedaron sin camisas, y recostados en la cama, Yagari sobre él, apoyado en sus brazos, esos fuertes y protectores brazos, que observaba lascivamente, mientras Yagari bajaba lentamente y empieza a besar suavemente sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, lamiendo, haciéndolo suspirar, siguiendo hasta llegar a sus pezones, acariciándolos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, logrando así que el director arqueara su espalda y se aferrara a su cuello,

Cross: Aaaaaaaah... Yagari...

Haciéndolo gemir su nombre, provocando en el nombrado una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, y una incitación para continuar, así que trazando con su boca un camino desde sus duros pezones hacia su abdomen, lamiéndolo, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba, con toda la paciencia del mundo el cinturón del director, para introducir su mano dentro del pantalón y acariciar su erecto miembro, mientras volvía a su boca y lo besaba, ahogando así los constantes y sonoros gemidos que le venían a éste, la excitación alcanzaba limites incomparables y fue por ésta razón que el director se vio en la obligación de separarse de la boca de Yagari para respirar, ese momento fue aprovechado por éste para descender hasta el miembro que acariciaba y retirar la ropa que impedía su atención y de un solo golpe lo introdujo en su boca,

Cross: aaaahg Yagari... basta-,

Eso decía el director mientras el otro degustaba una y otra vez su miembro, succionando, haciendo al director perder la cordura, con cada lamida que daba lograba un gemido notablemente sonoro, que enloquecía a Yagari, la imagen que podía observar en ese momento era incomparable y lo mejor que había visto en su vida, el director apretaba con sus manos las sabanas de la cama, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en busca de oxígeno y arqueaba su espalda, empujando inconscientemente su cadera hacia la boca de Yagari, mientras apretaba cada vez más sus piernas que se encontraban encima de los hombros de Yagari, permitiéndole así una posición más cómoda, fue con un fuerte gemido que terminó corriéndose en la boca de su ahora amante, que sin dudarlo tragó todo el líquido

Yagari: No tengas miedo

Pronunció mientras lo besaba suavemente en la mejilla, y empezaba a introducir su miembro dentro de Cross, éste aguantaba el dolor, después de todo estaba acostumbrado al dolor, aunque no en ese lugar específicamente, así que una vez que Yagari se introdujo dentro del castaño por un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que éste empezó a moverse indicándole a su amante que era hora de las estocadas y así empezó despacio, empujando lentamente, haciendo que ambos empezaran a gemir con cada vez más volumen e intensidad, y aumentaran el ritmo de las embestidas, Yagari podía sentir las uñas de Kaien incrustarse en su espalda, haciendo que éste empujara más profundo, las estrechas paredes de su amante lo enloquecían y también la sensación de su descontrolada respiración en su cuello, mientras lo levantaba con uno de sus brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo, el sudor recorría el cuerpo de ambos, haciendo que las sabanas y el cabello de ambos se adhiriera a sus cuerpos, queriendo fundirlos en uno solo

Las caderas de ambos se movían a un mismo ritmo, hasta que ambos presintieron su final, logrando que el primero en correrse fuera Yagari y después Cross al sentir esa increíble sensación del semen de Yagari resbalando dentro suyo, no pudo soportar más y se corrió también, cayendo los dos rendidos sobre la cama, intentando regular sus respiraciones, el director avergonzado se dio la vuelta, para quedar escondido en el pecho de Yagari

Yagari: Te amo (Le susurró el peli negro en el oído mientras lo abrazaba y cubría su cuerpo con una sábana)

Yagari: descansa, yo te protegeré (Le dio un suave beso en su frente)

Yagari: nunca dejaré que nadie te toque (y cerrando los ojos perdió lentamente la consciencia)

… **.MANSION KURAN…**

… **..HABITACION DE KAIN AKATSUKI…..**

Ichiru había ido a la habitacion de Kain, últimamente no podía dormir bien, estaba preocupado por Zero y por el hecho de no encontrar a Yuuki y de que pudieran dañar a su hermano y más ahora que estaba en dias de dar a luz, Ichiru toco a la puerta y esta fue abierta por Kain quien miraba sorprendido a Ichiru

Ichi: ¿puedo pasar?

Kain: claro que si mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?

Ichi: es que no he podido dormir bien, estoy preocupado y no quería estar solo, ¿crees que pueda dormir aquí?

Kain: sin problema alguno mi amor, ven recuéstate en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá

Ichi: pero… la cama es muy grande, cabemos los dos

Kain: Ichi… no me tientes, porque no sé cuánto podre seguir soportando el no tocarte y hacerte mío

Ichi: yo… Kaito ya hablo conmigo y sobre lo despistado que puedo ser, Kain yo quiero disculparme contigo, porque te he causado muchos problemas

Kain: no importa pequeño, asi seas despistado yo te Amo

Ichiru se acercó hasta Kain y le dio un suave beso en los labios, beso que fue correspondido

Kain se acercó a Ichiru para unir sus labios hasta que se quedaran sin aire , lo llevo hasta la cama para seguir besándolo, metió su mano debajo de la camisa de Ichiru pellizcando sus pezones haciéndole sacar un gemido a Ichi que fue callado rápidamente por un beso.

Kain con sumo cuidado sacó la camisa de Ichi y su pantalón dejándolo en bóxer con una erección a la vista.

Kain: mira como estas y solo estoy empezando mi pequeño

Ichiru: cállate, me da vergüenza Kain

Kain: te vez muy lindo asi de avergonzado, te amo Ichiru y te juro que jamás voy a dejarte, te amo, te amo

Kain bajo hasta la parte baja de Ichiru quitando el bóxer de un solo movimiento bajo su boca para empezar a lamer ese trozo de carne, después de un tiempo se lo metió en la boca empezando un vaivén lento y luego rápido hasta que Ichiru se corrió en su boca

Kain: sabes delicioso

Ichiru: eres un pervertido Kain

Kain: si soy un pervertido pero de todos modos me amas asi mi pequeño

Ichiru: si te amo pero eso no quita que seas un pervertido

Después de esa pequeña conversación Kain introdujo un dedo dentro de la entrada virgen de Ichiru empezando con movimientos circulares para ir dilatando esa pequeña entrada, después de que Ichiru se acostumbró metió el segundo y el tercero hasta que estuviera dilatada

Ichiru: mételo de una vez Kain, quiero sentirte dentro de mí

Kain: de acuerdo como quieras solo relájate, dolerá solo un poco al principio

Ichiru: pero no lo metas muy fuerte

Kain agarró su erección y empezó a meterlo en la entrada de Ichiru muy despacio, no quería lastimar a su lindo niño y quería brindarle todo el placer del mundo

Ichiru: aaah Kain despacio

Kain: solo relájate veras que se te pasara el dolor mi hermoso niño

Kain metió lo que quedaba de su miembro espero que Ichiru se acostumbrara, Ichiru después de un tiempo empezó a mover su cadera dándole a entender que podía continuar

Kain se empezó a mover con embestidas lentas, empezando un vaivén entre los dos, las embestidas eran delicadas pero hacían gemir de placer a Ichiru, sin más en una embestida Kain por fin pudo encontrar el punto de placer de su pequeño, Ichiru había soltado un enorme gemido, por lo cual Kain comenzó a embestir dando solo en ese punto

Después de un tiempo Ichiru se corrió entre sus vientres mientras que Kain termino dentro de él, soltando toda su semilla y rezando que su hermoso peliplata quedara en cinta

Kain: aaah Ichiru aaaah

Ichiru: Kain te amo… fue delicioso

Kain: yo tambien te amo Ichi, fue maravilloso

Ante tales palabras Kain, solo pudo ver como su pequeño niño se había quedado dormido, por lo cual tomo las frazadas, para taparse y asi ambos quedar profundamente dormidos

… **..HABITACION DE KAITO TAKAMIYA…..**

Kaito había visto que Aido iba hacia fuera, pero lo detuvo y lo tomo rápidamente como un costal de papas para ir directamente hasta su habitacion, una vez ahí dentro, cerró la puerta con llave y coloco un hechizo para que nadie entrara y para evitar que su vampirito se escapara

Aido lo miraba con cara de terror, sabía lo que su cazador quería pero tambien sabía que dolería y mucho

Sin pensarlo y sin darle tiempo para actuar Kaito beso a Aido con amor y pasión, lo deseaba y amaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo completamente suyo y de nadie mas

Kaito lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo un poco más a él, Aido correspondía, podía sentir todo aquel amor que Kaito quería brindarle y el no sería tonto aceptaría ese amor para darse la oportunidad de encontrar su felicidad… seguían con los besos y Kaito acariciaba todo el cuerpo del hermoso vampiro de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, tan cautivadores como todo en el

Aido comenzó a despojar a Kaito de su gabardina y poco a poco las prendas fueron disminuyendo hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, llevándose por el calor de esa noche la cual sería larga

Hábilmente Aido se acercó hasta el miembro de Kaito para comenzar a lamerlo, podía escuchar los gemidos que Kaito soltaba sutilmente, asi que decidió saborear por completo aquel miembro hinchado y de tamaño nada pero nada despreciable, metió en su boca todo lo que había podido y comenzó a introducir y sacar el miembro de su boca, por su parte Kaito de un movimiento muy rápido le había volteado… coloco un poco de aceite en la entrada de Aido y comenzó a dilatarle buscando algo en específico y cuando lo encontró un gemido por parte de Aido se escuchó, siguió embistiendo con sus dedos aquel punto y después ambos se habían corrido, Kaito se acomodó detrás de Aido y con su miembro aun hinchado le embistió de una sola estocada, Aido se sentía en el cielo, la sensación era tan placentera, ser penetrado de esa forma era lo más delicioso que había sentido en toda su larga vida

Las embestidas de Kaito eran fuertes y daban siempre en el punto erógeno de Aido con lo cual el mismo se excitaba aún más… salio de Aido y lo recostó para nuevamente embestirlo y besarle con hambre, ahora era suyo y de nadie más Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, Aido se vino y aun asi pudo sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente ante la sensación de las embestidas de Kaito, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro había crecido y llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitacion era un caos, sudor, semen, pero nada importaba, aquel cazador se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma brusca y delicada, pero no importaba, estaba hundido en la excitación del momento, no supo cuándo ni en que momento pero estaba montando a Kaito y con ayuda de este subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro de su pareja era maravilloso, ahora solo podía sentir como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con brusquedad por Kaito, una estocada, otra más, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y aquellas mordidas que dejaba a lo largo de su cuello y espalda lo llevaban una y otra vez al clímax, Kaito se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía bien sujetadas las piernas de Aido a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aún más profundas, esa posición le daba libertad a Kaito para penetrarlo de la forma en la que él quisiera

Aido: aaaah… Kaito… mas… dame más… no pares…

Kaito: eres insaciable… delicioso….aaaahg

Aido: aaaah, mas fuerte…. Más… Kaito… por favor no me sueltes… se siente delicioso, quiero sentirte aún mas

Kaito lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó sin salir de él, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrándolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemían, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Aido pedía más y asi lo hacía…

Aido: aaaah Kaito… ya… ya… no puedo… Kaito…. aaaah

Ambos se vinieron Aido entre ellos y Kaito dentro de él, Kaito salio con cuidado del cuerpo de Aido y se acomodaron para poder dormir, no sin antes Kaito hacer que su hermoso vampiro bebiera de el para alimentarlo y después quedarse ambos dormidos

… **..HABITACION DE KANAME Y ZERO….**

Zero: ¿al menos se habrán cuidado los muy idiotas?

Kaname: no lo creo, Kaito literalmente secuestro y desvirgo a Aido y Kain fue seducido por la inocencia de tu hermano

Zero: al menos podrían ser menos ruidosos

Kaname: no te preocupes que en cuanto nazcan estas pequeñas tú y yo no saldremos de esta habitacion

Zero: pero esta vez no pienso volver a quedar en cinta

Kaname: no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo mi amor

Zero: Kaname…

Kaname: ¿Qué sucede?

Zero: creo que debes llamar a Yagari y decirle que debe venir de inmediato

Kaname: ¿Por qué? Dijeron que llegan mañana por la mañana

Zero: aaah…. Bueno… pero creo que tus hijas han decidido no esperar a mañana

Kaname: ¿Cómo?

Zero: jejejeje Kaname…. ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE Y DUELE HORRORES, SERA MEJOR QUE HAGAS ALGO AHORA IDIOTA

Kaname: llamare a Yagari, espera aquí, no te muevas

Zero: Y COMO DIABLOS VOY A MOVERME… KANAME DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS COMO IDIOTA EN LA RECAMARA Y MARCA EL MALDITO NUMERO DE YAGARI, PERO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kaname salio rápidamente de la habitacion y de su oficina marco a la casa de Cross, ambos cazadores se alistaron para salir rápidamente, de igual forma todos se habían reunido en la sala al escuchar los gritos de Zero

Ichiru: Kaname ¿Qué está pasando?

Kaname: Zero rompió fuente, Yagari ya viene para acá y Scarlett tambien

Kaito: oh… bien mientras llegan Seiren ve llevando las tinitas para las bebes y llénalas de agua, Kain acompaña a Seiren y ve calentando el agua, Rima ve por la ropita para las bebes

Aido: ¿nosotros que hacemos?

Kaito: cielo no creo que puedas moverte asi que mejor quédate con Ichiru y traten de tranquilizar a Kaname y que no haga estupideces

Ruka: yo llevare sabanas limpias y me quedare con Zero

Kaito: vamos yo iré acomodando todo lo que necesitara papá y Scarlett, tambien necesitare el instrumental por si fuera necesario realizar una cesaría

Takuma: lamento no poder ayudarlos

Ruka: tú solo cuida de tu hija y tu Belial, ayuda a que Kaname no suba hasta que pase todo

Ruka se encontraba secando el sudor de la frente de Zero, Seiren y Kain ya habían llevado las tinitas, asi como el cunero, rima había dejado la ropita y las mantas y se había ido a la sala, Kaito iba checando a Zero y si Yagari se tardaba él tendría que ayudar a su hermano

Zero: duele como los mil demonios… aaaaaahg

Ruka: trata de respirar Zero… inhala… exhala

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaban Scarlett y Yagari, se acercaron y Kaito les dio el reporte del estado de Zero, al parecer el chico ya estaba listo

Yagari: Ruka no dejes que se desmaye o se duerma, Seiren y Kain, estén atentos para recibir a las niñas y bañarlas en cuanto Scarlett se las entregue, Kaito ayuda a vestirlas

Kaname, Cross, Takuma, Belial, Rima, Ichiru y Aido, estaban en la sala, ya había pasado cerca de una hora y por fin escucharon un llanto, unos minutos después se escuchó el segundo y minutos después el tercer llanto

Todos bajaron para darle paso a Kaname una vez que entro a la habitacion Yagari le entrego a una de las bebes en sus brazos

Yagari: las tres nacieron muy sanas, Zero tambien se encuentra bien, hagan el vínculo con las pequeñas y alimenta a Zero, quedo muy débil por el esfuerzo

Kaname se acercó a donde estaba Zero y lo miro con alegría y lagrimas en los ojos, Zero lo veía de la misma forma, Kaname destapo a su pequeña para ver que era una hermosa niña de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolates, ayudo a Zero a destapar a las otras dos y su sorpresa fue grande, ojos chocolates y cabellitos plateados, trillizas idénticas, ambos mordieron uno de sus dedos y les dieron de beber la sangre a sus pequeñas para formar el vinculo

Kaname: son hermosas, iguales a ti Zero

Zero: si son tan pequeñitas y frágiles

Kaname: ya sabes que nombre les pondrás

Zero: si, la que sostienes es la mayor y quiero que lleve el nombre de tu madre Juuri, la que sostengo a mi derecha fue la segunda y quiero que tenga el nombre de mi madre Hotaru y la que tengo a mi izquierda fue la última y quiero que se llame Setsuna

Kaname: Juuri, Hotaru y Setsuna, son hermosos sus nombres, gracias Zero, me has dado una hermosa familia

Kaname pudo ver como sus pequeñas bostezaban, coloco a las tres en el cunero y se acercó a Zero para que pudiera beber de su sangre, minutos después ya tenian a todos en la habitacion conociendo a las pequeñas, sin embargo alguien más había sido testigo del acontecimiento, sin embargo les dejaría disfrutar unos dias mas de su felicidad

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **EL FINAL DE TODO**

 **EL INICIO DE UNA VIDA NUEVA**

Kaname pudo ver como sus pequeñas bostezaban, coloco a las tres en el cunero y se acercó a Zero para que pudiera beber de su sangre, minutos después ya tenian a todos en la habitacion conociendo a las pequeñas, sin embargo alguien más había sido testigo del acontecimiento, todos estaban alegres de conocer a las pequeñas que les darían dolor de cabeza, pues de ante mano sabían que todos serian Padres, Madres, abuelos, tíos y tías celosos

Después de un rato Zero ya se encontraba nuevamente de pie, y podía sentir que su energia regresaba, lo cual todos sintieron y voltearon a verlo

Kaname: ¿Cómo?

Zero: no lo sé, nada de lo que he leído con Aido decía algo de tener poder nuevamente

Yagari: supongo que serás la excepción a la regla, aunque tal vez se deba a que Ichiru y tu son gemelos, por lo tanto ambos tienen las mismas capacidades, por lo que veo tu poder emergió a que lo compartes con Ichiru

Aido: eso quiere decir que si convertimos en vampiro a Ichiru, ambos seran Rosen y tendrán poder, puesto que la restricción de energia se anula

Yagari: asi es, es por eso que Zero solo muestra la mitad de su poder

Kaname: vaya

Zero: supongo que de todas formas Ichiru y Kain nos pedirían convertir a Ichi ¿no?

Ichiru: pues si Zero…

Zero: no te preocupes lo entiendo

Ichiru: por cierto ¿Por qué no tratas de disparar con Bloody Rose?

Zero: de acuerdo

Ichiru saco el arma de su chaqueta y se la dio a Zero, Bloody Rose no lo había rechazado asi que se asomó por la ventana y apunto hacia un árbol, el disparo fue limpio y certero y no le había producido daño alguno, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, por lo visto Zero podría volver a protegerse y al parecer les daría muchos dolores de cabeza

Ignorando esta información aquel ser había llegado a donde residía, oculto entre las sombras ingreso a su habitacion y ahí se quedó hasta que le llamaran, por su parte las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas las últimas dos semanas, o al menos eso era a las afueras, porque dentro de una Mansión tenian algunos problemas

Ichiru: ya baaaaaasta, es que acaso les ponen un megáfono

Kain: es normal son muy pequeñas y lloran para todo

Takuma: lo siento, lo siento, pero una vez que Melissa empieza a llorar las otras le siguen

Zero: enserio que lo sentimos, pero creo que tienen unos pulmones bastantes fuertes

Takuma mecía a Melissa y le daba un biberón con leche, Mientras que Zero sostenía a Hotaru, Kaname a Setsuna y Belial a Juuri

Yagari: ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Aido: acaso no escucha el llanto de las pequeñas

Yagari: no

Aido: ¿pero cómo?

Yagari: hechizo insonoro

Kain: ¿entonces cómo se dio cuenta?

Yagari: no lo hice, solo salía por un poco de agua cuando escuche todas sus quejas y tú, no olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente

Kain: ah jajajajaja, yo… no crea que lo olvido

Yagari: y todos ustedes no sean estúpidos, lloran porque tienen cólicos, les dije claramente que debían prepárales una infusión de anís, canela y leche

Kaname: cierto, lo había olvidado, Seiren podrías ir a prepararlas

Yagari: claro que no, Seiren se queda aquí y ustedes lo harán, es su responsabilidad, no de ellos, los padres son ustedes, ahora muevan el maldito trasero hacia la cocina

Kaname le entrego a Rima a Setsuna, mientras que Belial le entrego a Ruka a Juuri, de esa forma tanto Kaname como Belial bajaron a la cocina seguidos muy de cerca por Yagari para supervisar que esos padres "idiotas" como el los llamaba hicieran bien las cosas

Yagari: laven bien esas mamilas y pónganlas a hervir en agua caliente… ahora séquenlas bien… pongan a calentar la leche con lo que les dije… no tan caliente o no podrán beberla… ahora pónganla a enfriar un poco… bien ahora suban y alimenten a sus hijos

Kaname: no pensé que fuera tan difícil preparar un biberón

Yagari: nada de quejas "idiota" querían hijos ¿no? Pues ahora se aguantan y ustedes los cuidan y pobre de ustedes si veo que alguien más lo está haciendo

Kaname y Belial entraron a la habitacion, Belial le entrego el biberón a Takuma quien comenzó a dárselo a Melissa quien bebía con gusto la leche, Kaname dejo los biberones a un lado de Zero, fue a donde estaba Rima y esta le entrego a Juuri, Kaname se acercó a Zero y les coloco los biberones a Hotaru y a Setsuna, mientas el alimentaba a Juuri, Ichiru quiso ayudarlos, pero al ver la cara de su padre, mejor comenzaron a salir todos, mientras que Yagari cerró la puerta y se les quedo mirando

Yagari: escuchen bien los cuatro, no voy a permitir que le ordenen a los demás el cuidar de sus hijas, es su deber, obligación y responsabilidad, ustedes se harán cargo de sus cuidados

Zero: Papá estoy de acuerdo en cuidar de mis hijas, pero creo que yo si necesito un poquito de ayuda, cuando Kaname no este no podre con las tres

Yagari: en ese caso permitiré que Seiren te ayude, sin embargo… Kuran vas a ayudar a Zero y vas a convivir con tus hijas, no voy a dejar que sean mimadas ni mucho menos que todo se lo des a manos llenas

Kaname: pero son Sangre Pura, es normal que

Yagari: NADA, no voy a permitir que sean, arrogantes al igual que tú y que lo único que sepan hacer sea ordenar, deben saber hacer las cosas por ellas mismas y sobre todo deben aprender a defenderse y más por ser mujeres, porque tampoco permitiré que tengan que estar dependiendo de quien las defienda

Kaname: no estoy de acuerdo

Zero: pues yo si Kaname, Papá tiene razón, por lo tanto en cuanto cumplan una edad adecuada, Yagari sera quien las entrene

Kaname: ¿pero qué dices?

Zero: lo que oyes, llevaran el entrenamiento de un Cazador, de esa forma nadie querrá pasarse de listo con ellas y nada tratara de manipularlas o de amenazarlas

Kaname: pero… pero son mis niñitas, mis princesitas y si se hacen daño, si se lastiman y lloran ¿Zero?

Zero: si no te callas y aceptas en este momento Kaname Kuran, puedes ir buscándote otra habitacion y olvidarte del sexo por muchos años… Takuma ¿Qué dices?

Takuma: bueno… pensándolo de esa manera, tampoco quiero que alguien se pase de listo con mi princesita, asi que si Yagari no tiene inconveniente, a mi tambien me gustaría que la entrenara cuando tenga la edad adecuada

Yagari: no tengo ningún problema

Belial y Kaname solo miraban a sus parejas, las cuales ya habían tomado una decisión y por lo visto u obedecían y acataban su resolución o les iría muy mal, a lo cual ambos suspiraron y Takuma y Zero sonrieron al saber que habían ganado esa pequeña "disputa"

Todos afuera estaban literalmente con una gotita en la cabeza, pues al parecer quienes mandaban en esas relaciones eran Takuma y Zero y por lo visto ni el "Rey" de los Vampiros había podido contra su peliplata

Todos pasaron a sus recamaras a descansar, pues el llanto de las pequeñas había cesado

Tal y como Yagari había dicho, Kaname y Zero cuidaban de sus hijas con un poco de ayuda de Seiren, incluso a una de las reuniones del consejo Kaname tuvo que llevar a su pequeña Setsuna que no había dejado de llorar si no la tenía en brazos

Algunos vampiros habían querido ayudar al sangre pura pero este se negó con una mirada ¿pánico? Y no era para menos pues si su suegro se enteraba que alguien más había cuidado de la pequeña lo más seguro es que le pusiera una paliza y con cuatro que llevaba era más que suficiente

Incluso Belial pasaba por las mismas situaciones, como en la que están ahora

Kaname: ¿Cómo terminamos asi?

Belial: en primer lugar por no poder negarnos a nuestras parejas, en segundo lugar por la amenaza de tu suegro y en tercer lugar era cuidarlas o quedarnos en abstinencia por un largo tiempo

Kaname: ya quiero regresar a la mansión

Belial: igual yo, pero aun no podemos, debemos terminar con esto

Kaname: mataría a Aido sino fuera porque Kaito y Yagari me destrozarían

Belial: lo sé, igual yo…. Pero debemos entender que Aido por el momento es el tutor de Zero y si tenian que salir para enseñarle el uso de sus otras habilidades, no podias hacer nada, ¿pero porque Takuma fue con ellos?

Kaname: quien sabe, pero mejor dejemos esto para mañana, además ya se están quedando dormidas

Kaname y Belial se habían retirado a la mansión, para poder descansar, Melissa ya había cumplido 7 meses mientras que las trillizas habían cumplido 3 meses y ahora estaban un poco más despiertas por lo cual demandaban más atención

En casi 8 meses no habían recibido amenaza alguna, pero Yagari estaba seguro que solo era para que se confiaran por lo que el aprovechando todo ese tiempo se había puesto de acuerdo con el Consejo Vampírico y todos estaban en constante entrenamiento y solo aparentaban que todo estaba bien

Y su plan estaba funcionando pues Yuuki y Shikki se habían confiado demasiado y eso lo sabrían demasiado tarde

Dos semanas después en la Mansión Kuran todos se movilizaban rápidamente, Ichiru se había quedado en una habitacion junto a Takuma y Ruka, cuidando de las cuatro pequeñas, Yagari había puesto una poderosa barrera alrededor de toda la mansión para evitar que alguien pasara

Yagari disparaba rápidamente, mientras se movía con agilidad y haciendo uso tambien de una Katana destrozaba a los niveles E, mientras que al mismo tiempo peleaba contra Esteban, el demonio no podía creer la agilidad y poder del Cazador de Sombras, pero lo más peligroso en él era la katana negra en sus manos, pues esta era capaz de matar a los demonios

Cross por su parte blandía su espada con una rapidez que nadie creía que tendría ese hombre, pues realmente podían ver del porque su apodo El Vampiro sin Colmillos, pues de aquel director tonto y sonriente no había nada, solo un Cazador de mirada fría, serio de belleza indescriptible pero letal y mortal, pues Yoko una de las demonios tenía dificultades para eliminarlo, la chica le enviaba lanzas negras las cuales Cross partía a la mitad o con uso de hechizos los desintegraba

Kain usando su fuego cubría a los demás mientras Aido utilizaba esa distracción para lanzar afiladas cuchillas de hielo, atravesando el corazón de los niveles E para exterminarlos, pues eran demasiados

Kaito por su parte peleaba contra el otro demonio gemelo Estefan, ambos con Katanas en mano, daban una pelea espectacular, entre golpes, patadas y hechicería no sabían quién podría ganar

Rima había expulsado una gran cantidad de electricidad contra Amber, quien usando hechicería negra trataba de eliminar los ataques de Rima, pero la joven vampiresa era fuerte, sabia pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y no solo eso, el uso de un Abanico Tessen la había tomado con la guardia baja y la vampiresa la había herido en un brazo y no solo eso, la vampiresa podía emitir su poder atravesó de este y era por ello que había terminado herida

Isabela y Seiren peleaban con una fuerza descomunal, pues los poderes de anulación de Seiren no servían en los demonios, por lo cual tuvo que pelear con su poder, por lo cual todos se habían sorprendido

Zero: Seiren recuérdame entrenar contigo, creo que serás mejor oponente que Kaname

Seiren: sera todo un placer mi señor

Isabella: no me ignores vampiresa

Seiren esquivo el ataque de Isabella, de la misma forma en la que en un descuido de la demonio le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y antes de que callera al suelo, le soltó una patada enviándola a estrellarse contra la barrera de Yagari

Yuuki: voy a matarte Zero y después de hacerlo eliminare a esas pestes que tuviste con Kaname

Zero: veamos si logras hacerlo Yuuki, pero de antemano te digo que no tacaras a mis hijas

Yuuki se había lanzado con Artemis en mano y peleaba contra Zero, pero al parecer ella no era nada en contra del joven peliplata, pero no entendía porque podía pelear, se supone que por su condición de Rosen no podía, pero lo estaba haciendo

Scarlett por su parte combatía contra Ángela Svella, sin embargo la cazadora era de las más letales, no por nada era llamada la Hechicera Celtica, pues esta podía invocar a una guerrera Celta que le ayudaba a pelear y eso había hecho, ahora Ángela luchaba contra dos mujeres

Kaname sostenía una batalla contra Shikki quien de alguna forma había aumentado considerablemente su poder y no solo eso, aparte de atacarlo con su látigo de sangre, tambien usaba la telequinesis, la cual solo era usada por los Kuran pero siempre y cuando fueran sangre pura y su primo no lo era

Kaname: imposible… eres tú maldito

Shikki: jajajajaja después de todo no eres tan tonto como parecer "SO-BRI-NO" jajajajajaja

Todos habían detenido la pelea al escuchar las palabras de Shikki "Sobrino", era imposible

Kaname: Rido

Shikki: oh, tardaste mucho en darte cuenta Kaname, pero ahora puedo eliminarte sin problema alguno, de todas formas Shikki ya no existe

Kaname: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Shikki: utilice el traspaso de almas, cuando tu amado Zero me mato, en realidad a quien elimino fue el alma de Shikki, por lo tanto he revivido por completo como un Sangre Pura nuevamente

Shikki se lanzó rápidamente a atacar a Kaname, todos volvieron a sus combates pero ahora sabían que Shikki, había dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo, ahora comprendían porque los cambios de humor y de que el joven hiciera todas esas rabietas, todo el tiempo fue Rido quien trataba de eliminar la poca esencia que quedaba aun de Shikki

Yuuki: jajajajaja ese imbécil de mi primito ya no existe, por lo tanto Kaname es mío y tú vas a morir al igual que tus hijas, a esas las descuartizare antes de arrancar sus corazones y comérmelos

Zero: eso jamás Yuuki, lo siento pero no voy a permitir que hagas eso

Zero expulso una enorme cantidad de energia y todos pudieron ver como de su cuerpo emergieron las vides y de estas salían rosas plateadas, las vides habían capturado a Yuuki, Zero tomo una de las rosas y esta comenzó a tomar la forma de una lanza de vides, sin duda pero con tristeza Zero atravesó el corazón de Yuuki quien solo pudo mirar con lágrimas lo que había hecho Zero con ella, la chica comenzó a ser envuelta por las vides y estas al desaparecer mostraron a Yuuki… La antigua Yuuki Cross, la chica vestía el uniforme de la Academia Cross de la Clase Diurna, su cabello estaba corto y se hallaba en el suelo inconsciente

Zero lanzo nuevamente sus vides y atrapo con ellas a todos los demonios y a Ángela Svella y sin dejarlos escapar les dio tiempo a todos los demás para eliminar a todos los niveles E, Zero les había lanzado unas rosas azules al pecho y estos habían caído sin poder moverse

Ahora Shikki estaba rodeado por todos pero algo que no imaginaron paso, el otro demonio que no se había movido de una rama de un árbol bajo y se colocó detrás de Rido, extendiendo su mano la parte de su capa que arrastraba fur tomando forma de guadañas y sin que alguien lo esperase, todas atravesaron el cuerpo de Shikki pero sin dar en los puntos vitales del vampiro

Legulus: Lo siento Rido pero hasta algunos demonios tenemos honor, no voy a permitir que por tu culpa maten a tu hijo que es inocente y no tiene culpa de nada de lo está sucediendo

Shikki: suéltame es una orden

Legulus: lo siento pero no obedezco tus órdenes, yo no hice un juramento contigo, yo lo hice con tu hijo, por eso no dejare que lo maten

Shikki: es esta muerto

Legulus: no lo está, yo salve su alma y esta es la prueba

Todos pudieron ver como aquel demonio saco de su pecho una esfera de color blanca y dentro se hallaba una luz roja

Rima: Shikki… ese es Shikki

Legulus: asi es vampiresa, esta es su alma y te pertenece a ti

Legulus soltó la esfera y esta fue hasta las manos de Rima, la vampiresa comenzó a soltar lágrimas, esa calidez era la de Shikki, era inconfundible, esa alma era de su Shikki

Legulus: esa alma te pertenece, él te la entrego en su confesión de amor, por eso la protegí, sin embargo Rido Kuran, tu vendiste tu alma con tal de regresar, tu deseo fue concedido y es tiempo de que tu alma vaya al averno y con gusto yo sere tu guía y verdugo, tambien me llevare a esos demonios y demonios, les impondré el castigo que merecen por desobedecer las reglas

Zero: ¿Qué reglas?

Legulus: hacer un pacto con un vampiro está prohibido, podemos hacer contratos con humanos, pero solo con humanos… me llevo el alma de Rido Kuran por toda la eternidad… joven vampiresa cuando me haya ido, solo debe colocar esa esfera en la boca del joven vampiro, talvez el no recuerde nada, espero lo comprendan

Legulus envolvió con espesas sombras a los demonios y a la vampiresa Ángela Svella, el suelo fue tornándose negro y podían ver una especie de lava y como poco a poco estos desaparecieron, el cuerpo de Shikki cayó al suelo y rápidamente Kaname lo tomo, Rima coloco la esfera en su boca y vieron como todas las heridas dejaron de sangrar y pudieron sentir el aura de Shikki, tal y como la conocían

Cross tomo el cuerpo de Yuuki y todos entraron a la Mansión Kuran, Rima llevo a su habitacion a Shikki y ahí se quedó a cuidar de él, Por otra parte a Yuuki la habían llevado a otra habitacion

Zero: ahora es una humana común y corriente, ahora solo deben borrar toda su memoria y modificarla

Kaname asintió con la cabeza, poso su mano en la frente de Yuuki y comenzó a borrar toda la información de que era una sangre pura, su hermana y prometida, mientras implantaba nuevos recuerdos

Había pasado una semana y la primera en despertar fue Yuuki, Cross les aviso y tanto Zero como Kaname subieron a la habitacion de la chica

Kaname: Yuuki ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuuki: ¿Kaname-sempai? ¿Zero? ¿Dónde estoy?

Kaname: estas en la Mansión Kuran, sufriste un accidente

Yuuki: ¿un accidente?

Zero: Yuuki ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Yuuki: mmmh… bueno… que el Director iba a realizar una fiesta por la llegada de una alumna de la clase Nocturna… creo que de nombre… Kurenai María…. Ah y tambien recuerdo que Ichiru regreso

Zero: Yuuki eso pasó hace más de dos años

Yuuki: tanto tiempo estuve en coma

Zero: si Yuuki, pero es bueno que hayas despertado

Cross: hijita, tenías muy preocupado a papaaaaaaaaaa

Yuuki: perdón Director

Cross: no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya has despertado mi niña, aunque han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo

Yuuki: ¿cómo que Kaname-sama se lleve bien con Zero?

Zero: enseguida regreso, iré con Seiren y vuelvo

Yuuki pudo ver como su hermano salía de la habitacion, se había perdido dos años de la vida de Zero y de Kaname, de todos y ahora se sentía extraña, pero Kaname la saco de su pensamiento cuando siguió hablando

Kaname: no solo eso Yuuki, Zero se salvó de caer al Nivel E y ahora tambien es una sangre pura, pudimos encontrar una forma de salvar tanto a Zero como a Ichiru y es por eso que ahora ambos son Sangre Pura

Yuuki: ya veo, eso es bueno

Kaname: Yuuki… en todo este tiempo Zero y yo aprendimos a convivir y en el proceso nos enamoramos, después de que entraste en coma nosotros convivimos aún más y poco tiempo después nos casamos por las leyes de los cazadores y las leyes Vampíricas

Yuuki no salía de su sobresalto, Kaname y Zero se habían enamorado y no solo eso, se habían casado, ella había perdido a Kaname y a Zero por nunca decidirse por uno y al final se había quedado sola, la puerta se abrió y vio como Zero cargaba a dos pequeñas de cabellos plateados y ojos color chocolate aun lado de él estaba Seiren quien sostenía a otra pequeña idéntica… Trillizas

Zero: y estas son nuestras hijas Yuuki, ellas son Hotaru, Juuri y Setsuna Kuran Kiryuu, tus sobrinas

Yuuki: oh por Kami, pero si son idénticas a ustedes ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Zero: jajajajaja bueno tenerlas casi 9 meses en mi vientre puede explicar el por qué Yuuki

Yuuki: ¿estuviste embarazado?

Kaname: si y fue toda una proeza

Zero se acercó a Yuuki y deposito a las pequeñas en la cama, Yuuki tomo a una de ellas y quedo fascinada por la hermosura de las niñas, eran unos angelitos, no importaba que hubiera perdido a Kaname, ver esa sonrisa en Zero era más que suficiente para sentirse feliz

Los dias habían pasado y Yuuki comenzó una rehabilitación para poder caminar nuevamente, un mes después Shikki recobro el sentido, no recordaba nada asi que prefirieron decirle que su cuerpo había entrado en un letargo, después de que Rido tratara de poseer su cuerpo, no recordaba que Yuuki era una Kuran ni nada de la batalla, asi que eso era lo mejor

La vida o más bien las locuras de Cross les habían dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir una vida plena y asi lo harían, todos tendrían la vida que siempre habían anhelado tener

 **EPILOGO**

 **CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO FUERON FELICES**

Zero se encontraba sentado en una mecedora, viendo el atardecer. Recordar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para ser felices siempre traía consigo sentimientos de felicidad y de tristeza, pero sabía que la vida era asi, aun recordaba aquel día… aquellos dias más bien dicho

Después de que Yuuki y Shikki se recuperaron, todo volvió a la normalidad, todos regresaron a la Academia Cross, incluidos Zero y Kaname pues Yagari le había exigido a Zero terminar sus estudios, había sido complicado pero al final lo habían logrado y no solo eso, tambien había hecho una carrera como Medico Obstetra

Tres años después de haberse recibido, era el mejor medico de su área y ayudaba a todos los vampiros a llevar sus embarazos de forma segura, Ichiru se había casado con Kain hace unos dos meses y se habían ido de luna de miel, al regresar pocas semanas después les llego la grata sorpresa de que Ichiru estaba en cinta, lo cual hizo feliz a todos, Kain era un prestigiado Abogado e Ichiru había decidido dedicarse al arte, por lo que era uno de los mejores pintores a su edad, por lo cual con ayuda de Kaname habían abierto su propio estudio

Takuma y Belial trabajan en el Consejo Vampírico y no solo eso, tambien eran el enlace principal con los Cazadores por lo cual se habían logrado muchos acuerdos

Kaito y Aido se habían casado meses después de que Shikki y Yuuki despertaran, pues Aido había quedado en cinta, y habían tenido a un hermoso niño de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, al cual llamaron Thomas, ambos se habían integrado al campo administrativo y eran grandes empresarios y no solo eso, Kaname había transformado a Kaito en Vampiro para que ambos pudieran estar juntos por siempre

Ruka y Seiren para sorpresa de todos se volvieron Cazadoras de Elite, ambas eran letales y Yagari estaba feliz de tenerlas como pupilas, además de que ambas se ganaron una gran confianza y por lo tanto tambien fueron nombradas Instructoras, años después adoptaron a un pequeño vampiro al cual nombraron Armand

Rima y Shikki no era de esperarse que siguieran en el modelaje, con el paso del tiempo ambos abrieron su propia empresa se diseñadores de moda, tardaron en tener hijos pues Rima quería seguir modelando, aunque aún embarazada lo siguió haciendo, tuvieron un lindo niño de cabellos rubios y ojos bicolor de nombre Reí

Los años pasaron y cada uno de ellos siguió con su vida, habían tenido más hijos y otros habían adoptado, la familia o el Clan Kuran había crecido aún más, pero la parte triste y a la vez feliz tambien se había dado

Yuuki conoció a un hombre en Nueva York, se había vuelto una Contadora muy reconocida, pocos años después se casaron y Yuuki tuvo a un hermoso Niño al cual llamo Damián, la vida de Yuuki fue feliz, su esposo fue una gran persona, a la cual llegamos a estimar mucho, años después tuvieron otro pequeño al cual llamaron Alexander, sus hijos crecieron siendo felices, los años hicieron su trabajo, el primero en fallecer fue Aron su esposo a la edad de 87 años y ella murió dos años después, una noche sin dolor ni sufrimiento, solo se quedó dormida para no despertar, nosotros aún seguimos velamos por su descendencia y lo haremos siempre

Yagari se casó con el infantil de Cross y para sorpresa de todos Cross era doncel por lo cual su primer hijo no tardo en llagar, de hecho durante la batalla contra Yuuki y Shikki, Cross ya estaba en cinta y no se habían percatado

Tal y como Yagari le había dicho a Kaname y a Belial cuando nuestras trillizas cumplieron 5 años comenzó a entrenarlas junto con Melissa, tanto Kaname como Belial quisieron impedirlo pero Takuma y yo arreglamos ese asunto con una buena amenaza

¿Cuál fue el resultado? Bueno Hotaru, Setsuna, Juuri y Melissa sabían pasar inadvertidas como vampiresas, todas tenian una belleza indescriptible, pero esa belleza solo se igualaba a lo letal que podían ser, todas ellas sabían defenderse muy bien, Setsuna ayudaba a su padre en el Consejo Vampírico y aquellos que trataron de acercarse a ella con malas intenciones, aprendieron a temerle más que a su padre, Hotaru se había vuelto Cazadora al igual que yo y era tan temible como su "madre" y Juuri ayudaba al loco de su abuelo con la Academia Cross, sin embargo tambien ayudaba como Cazadora y era igual de letal

Nuestras hijas encontraron a sus parejas y cada una se fue casando con el paso del tiempo brindándonos la dicha de tener nietos, Cross a pesar de tener una vida más longeva tarde o temprano partiría antes, sim embargo Yagari llevo a cabo su unión bajo el Lazo del Eclipse Lunar, el cual volvió a Cross un Cazador de Sombras, por lo cual aún tenemos a un Cross infantil

¿Cuánto ha pasado de todo esto? Si no mal recuerdo ya se cumplen 300 años

Kaname: ¿Zero?

Zero: oh lo siento Kaname, no te oí

Kaname: me di cuenta mi amor ¿en qué pensabas?

Zero: recordaba todo lo que hemos vivido todo esto tiempo

Kaname: siempre que llega esta fecha te pasa lo mismo, a mi tambien, pero estoy seguro que Yuuki desde el cielo sigue velando por todos

Zero: creo que si ¿ya llegaron todos?

Kaname: si, solo te estábamos esperando, pero al ver que no bajabas, vine por ti, además de que tus hijas estas regañando a tus yernos

Zero: si no mal recuerdo tambien son tus hijas y tus yernos

Kaname: pero cuando se ponen en modo "Kiryuu" son solo tuyas, eres el único que sabe aplacarlas y ciertamente me agradan mis yernos por eso quiero que los salves

Zero: bien, pero ayúdame porque esta pancita no me ayuda en nada Kaname

Kaname: me lo imagino, pero al menos esta vez solo son gemelos

Zero: sabes tienes un gran tino para dejarme con más de uno

Kaname: pero Raciel y Sebastián son hermosos además de que se parecen más a mi

Zero: si lo dices porque sacaron el color de tu cabello y el color de mis ojos, estoy de acuerdo, pero aun no entiendo porque no quieren entrenar más

Kaname: supongo que era justo que esta vez se parecieran más a mí, ya que mis pequeñas princesitas, se parecen en todo a su hermosa madre, hasta en el carácter, no sé cómo pudieron mis yernos robar su corazón

Zero: supongo que sera un misterio, ahora bajemos antes de que todos empiecen a celebrar sin nosotros

Zero y Kaname bajaron a la sala, ahí se encontraban todos, sus pequeños Raciel y Sebastián de 5 años corrieron hasta ellos al igual que Hotaru, Setsuna y Juuri para darles un fuerte abrazo

Después de todo era tradición pasar navidad en la Mansión Kuran, recordando a los que se fueron, recordando lo vivido y lo que los llevo a ser tan felices y a estar con las personas amadas y queridas

FIN


End file.
